Humans
by PutMyFeetInTheWater
Summary: Vivyan Landing has always wanted the Quileute "stars" to take an interest in her. Not for romance, but to save her and her brother from the man they used to call father. Her wish is granted first day of grade 11, but why? Rated M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

** So this idea has been eating my brain… literally! You should see the sketch I drew in social all because this idea is shouting at me. Anyways tell me if I should continue this story and what not. Chapter 4 of Never Gone (my other story if you are reading it) should be up soon. Read it and tell me what you think. **

** Enjoy this story; give positive/negative comments about it in either the form of a review or PM. OH and btw this story is set in the beginning of Eclipse. I'm saying its 2009, because that seems to work. Also in my story Jacob and Embry are just starting grade 10, though Eclipse is halfway through the year. Paul, Jared, and my OC/s are in grade 11. Seth, Quil, Leah and the other wolves are not yet wolves. I'll explain later on how I am sticking to the plot of Eclipse/Breaking Dawn. ENJOY**

**WARNING-**** this story is rated M for violent themes, plot and scenes. May put a lemon in later chapters, but we'll see. OH and btw I will not go into detail about the gruesome scenes, cause… yeah, that's just wrong. **

_**Disclaimer- I am only writing this in this chapter. I do not own any of the characters, plot, places, songs, or ideas except the only you do not recognize (aka the ones girls around the globe are not screaming about.) All of the recognizable ones belong to S. Meyer.**_

May 2006

"Where's Momma?" a young girl, about 13 years of age, asked and grabbed her fathers hand. The man quickly shook his head and turned away.

"Daddy?" the girl whispered, tears springing to her eyes. An outsider, looking in at this small family and listening into what they were saying would guess the mother had died, they would guess the father was heart broken and looking at his juvenile daughter would spring back memories. Those people would be wrong.

"What have I said about that name," the man whispered, his voice almost a growl. He didn't take his eyes of the vast ocean in front of himself as he whispered to his only daughter.

"I'm sorry Ryan," the girl mumbled, mostly to herself. The girl did that a lot, not that her father would notice. She mumbled to herself and never brought friends home, though she had one friend. Not that the father would know the friends name was Deli, short for Delina. He would know, though, that both of Deli's parents were addicted to cocaine, and it was one of the reasons the two girls stuck together. The father, Ryan, didn't even know the birthday of his infant son, let alone the juvenile activities of a young girl…

Almost three days had past since that day at the beach. The daughter still remembers that day. She remembers the unanswered question that still hung unattached on the vacant clothing line. She remembers the weather, a blissfully sunny day, something her eyes rarely saw. She remembers the wind that felt pleasant as it blew its kisses on her face. Mostly, though, she remembers the feeling of her fathers fist as it made its first of many marks against her then innocent skin…

From that day on it seemed that a sunny day meant something totally different. It no longer meant bonfires on the cliffs, biking down to Forks and back. No they would always remind her of her unanswered question, the one she wished she never had to ask.

She knew life would be easier if she at least knew the answer to the question that had bore a hole in her brain. Sadly, though, the question would never be answered, simply because there was no answer. All the girl knew was that her mother had selfishly left both her and her infant brother, only two years of age, and never returned. She could be dead, it really didn't matter. All that mattered was the pain the girl felt as her father came home at night. Sometimes she would feel his hand hitting her face, which was what she wished for every night as she tucked her brother in. She would rather feel the full force of a grown man hurting her now tough skin. Sometimes she would feel a different item hitting her, a wall, a broken bottle or even the floor of the closet sized room she shared with her brother. Worse, and most common, was the pain she felt when pushed on the floor so her father could release his need. This was the quickest and it left no physical scars, but her mental scars were so deep it was hard to breath at night.

Sometimes Vivyan wished to leave the world. Slit her throat and fly to a place where girls were not hit and raped by someone they were supposed to love. But Viv knew she would not be like her mother. She would not run from all the pain, fear and nightmares that haunted her at night. She would not allow her brother, Noel, live the life she had.

Late August 2009

**School ~ Second Period**

"Vivyan Landing?" the teacher asked and looked back up at her class. Have a last name in the middle of the alphabet meant the teacher was already bored of calling out names and the teens were already bored of listening. I was different. Even if my last name were Waller or Zealot, I would still be waiting to hear my name spat, sung or coughed by the array of teachers.

I raised my hand then and the teacher nodded. Different from my last period teacher, who was female also. Miss. Della was younger than this teacher, and she had smiled at me when she saw I was alertly listening for my name. This teacher, my math teacher, was old. In her mid-fifties I guessed. Her name was Mrs. Wong or something that told of her, or her families, migration to America. Why she was on a small native reserve on the west coast, was a question that could not be answered with a backwards glance at her name.

"Well class," Mrs. Wong started, I noted that her accent was stalwart and therefore hard to understand, "I have nothing planned for today so feel free to mingle," she did not stop to hear the joyous cheer that erupted from the back of the class mostly, "but be prepared to start tomorrow." With that Mrs. Wong (that's what I was calling her though it was a fact it was her true name) pulled out a Cosmo magazine and the class burst into layered conversations. I think I was the only student to notice our old teacher reading a magazine made to improve younger woman's sex life. I inwardly laughed, though it was more of a monotone chuckle.

After the sex addict teacher (it was the only plausible reason why she would have a Cosmo magazine) laugh I had wore off, I sighed and placed my head down on my desk. Around me I could hear conversations about summer activities, new attractive boys, and the smart ninth graders excitement about high school.

"Hey your Vivyan right?" I heard a girl from beside me ask. I turned to see it was Kim Connweller, a girl we all envied, who had asked the question. For years Kim had always been the shy girl, the average girl who no one took second glances at. She wasn't different now, other than the fact Jared Harrow hung to her like a baby duck hangs to its mother.

"Yeah I am, and you're Kim?" I said back, playing a smile on her. It worked and Kim sent a smile flying back my way. It's true that practice makes perfect. Kim nodded back and turned to Jared. If I were like any other girl I would be wishing I were Kim. Not saying I did not wish to be Kim Connweller, I wished to be anyone but myself, but I wished to be her for different reasons.

"I'm Jared," Jared said and held out his hand to me. It was unexpected. Jared and his gang of friends (everyone in La Push that wasn't one and didn't hate them called them The Manada) _never_ talked to anyone who wasn't one of them, unless it was their girlfriend. Everyone thought it was weird that the guys kept to themselves, they were gorgeous and we would all be blessed with their voices.

I placed my hand into Jared's waiting hand and carefully pumped it up and then down, wary to not show the large healing bruise that was centered on my arm.

Once our handshake ended I was mystified. Not confused mystified, but excited by our diminutive embrace.

I was not in love with Jared Harrow, nor did I have even the slightest crush on him. No, my mystification after a handshake was due because of a totally different story. Everyone had his or her different views on The Manada. Some people, teen girls mostly, swooned over our tribes "superstars." Others, like myself, Deli and the elders of La Push, saw The Manada as the protectors of La Push. Ryan, never my father, did not approve of anything the boys had ever done. He was a loner with his point of view. He did not like the help The Manada did around La Push nor did he like the status they held in our tribe.

The reason I came up with to why Ryan did not like The Manada was because he was afraid of them. He was afraid they would someday find out about the harm my "father" gives me. It's kind of like Christmas every second day, if you think of pain as presents and my "father" and his need as Santa Claus.

This was the reason Jared Harrow, or any of the four members, mystified me. I wanted… needed to talk to them, and save myself and Noel from the life we were living…

Lunch came as fast as it could, which wasn't fast enough. After math class finished, which ended with a silent stare from Kim and Jared, I endured gym class and then History. Both classes sped along at the speed of a turtle, my mind still buzzing with my incident with Jared Harrow.

"Vivy!" my friend Deli squealed when I placed my bag under our lunch table and pulled out some weird rice and soy sauce crackers. I smiled at Deli and plopped a cracker into my mouth, cringing at the gross taste that filled my mouth.

"I assume you have something exciting you are about to share with me?" I said as I gulped down another cracker. Deli was the type of person who could make the best out of any situation. She could turn the death of her uncle (something that had happened the year before) and turn it into a chance to cry on the shoulder of Jacob Black. I had to admit that Deli was the only person I could call a "friend." Though she wasn't the kind of friend that hosted sleepovers and had large birthday parties, neither was I, she was the best kind of friend. Deli was also like me in a way, if you put her optimistic view out of the picture. Deli had two parents and many older siblings. Her parents, and multiple siblings (I think there was 4 of them, all girls) were all addicted to some type of drug. Whether it was cocaine, marijuana or meth, it was something. Deli, though, had it better than me. She was not beat, she was just ignored.

"No! You have explaining to do. What in the world happened in first period that made Paul Brryd talk about you?" My eyes widened as Deli's brown eyes narrowed. Paul Brryd was one of The Manada's, the most aggressive of them all. What on Earth and Mars (I was a sucker for the planet Mars. David Bowie have anything to do with it? You bet) was Paul Brryd doing talking about me? I tried to think back to first period to see what I did to create gossip. I knew Paul was in my first period class, but I couldn't think of what I did wrong.

"Well what was he talking about?" I asked, mapping my words out properly. My head was buzzing. First Jared Harrow had talked to me and now Paul Brryd was talking _about_ me. I reminded myself to look in the mirror when I got home to see what had changed, or to see if any bruises were showing.

"He was just talking to Jacob Black," I did not miss her swoon, "quietly and I heard Jacob say your name and Paul confirmed it. What did you do kid?" I shook my head and couldn't help but smile. Maybe this year was the year that I would see change in my life…

"So you're saying you did nothing that would cause Paul _Brryd_ to talk about you? No tripping on your feet, calling the teacher mom…?" Now Deli was just joking with me. I saw her face light up with surprise and excitement suddenly, making her features even more beautiful. I was about to ask what was up with the sudden change of mood, it wasn't a large change but I could tell, when I heard the sound of a chair being pulled out from beside me. Not only one chair, but also many chairs were soon pulled out and then pushed back in when The Manada and Kim took their seats beside and across from Deli and me.

"Hello Vivyan. Hello Delina," Jacob Black said, smiling at both Deli and me before offering the both of us a jellybean. I knew Deli was speechless from just hearing her name pour from "the love of her life." Jacob Black was my second cousin, so out of all of The Manada's, Jake was the one I talked to most.

"Hey Jake," I said back, nowhere as speechless as Deli. I heard someone, I guessed it was Embry Call, laugh from the other end of the table and felt a jellybean hit my cheek. It ricocheted of my face and bounced off the table. I grabbed it then and threw it back at Embry who dodged it.

"So what brings you to our table?" Deli said, finally finding her voice. All the boys around the table shrugged, Paul taking extra long to shrug. I raised my eyebrow and Kim giggled.

"We can leave if you want," Embry said, his voice husky and joking. Embry was the only Manada member that was cocky enough to know all girls swooned over them.

"_You_ can leave if you want Em, I'm staying," Paul said, his eyes lingering on me as he moved his eyes to glare at Embry. I smiled when I noticed his eyes were back on me and felt my face slightly heat up. I quickly turned away from Paul's staring eyes and looked down at the jellybean I held in my hand.

"If you aren't gonna eat that, I'm sure one of the boys would enjoy it," Kim said from across the table. I looked up at her, making sure not to look at Paul, whom she sat beside. I quickly plopped the jellybean into my mouth, and chewed slowly.

"Don't test me," Embry joked, than grabbed another one from Jacob. I felt Deli's hand grab mine underneath the table and I gave it a slight squeeze. I knew that if I were in her mind, she would be singing happy songs.

"How's Billy?" I asked Jake, trying to start a conversation. I decided to talk to Jake, one because he was family and two because I could actually start one with him. Jacob shrugged.

"Same old, same old. I'm sure he'd love it if you came over for a visit once in a while." Jake rolled his eyes and I shrugged.

"Maybe I will. Noel's just starting school, so maybe we'll drop by one day after school." I didn't mention Ryan, because I knew he would never step foot in the Black household.

My "father" wasn't full Quileute, he was half Cree also. His mother left both him and his father when Ryan was only 3. After she left my grandfather started to protest against the Quileute ways, saying it was wrong to put mythical ideas into young children's heads. They were both exiled from La Push, but my father moved back after him and my mother married.

I think my grandmother-leaving make Ryan the way he is today. It is probably the reason why he does not like The Manada, or anything about La Push. I sighed, wishing my mother were still around.

"How's your father?" Jake asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. Jacob always asked about my father, though he was not related to him in any way. Sometimes I think he did it just to remind me he was my father.

"He's fine," I said, my voice not giving away my home life like my nightmares always said it would. Jacob nodded and turned to Embry and slapped him over the head. I didn't get the exchange, but I guessed it had something to do with the jellybean that was now down Deli's shirt.

"Dude, that's disrespectful," Jared said, also hitting him over the head. Deli looked at me, her smile gleaming. I rolled my eyes again, something I had a feeling I would be doing a lot this lunch hour.

"Hey Vivyan, do we have any work in Tribal Studies?" Paul asked. I turned away from Deli then and looked up at Paul, who sat across from me. So he did notice me in class, Tribal Studies that we both had first period.

"No, I don't think so. Shouldn't you pay attention?" I said with a laugh. Paul's mouth twitched from a smile he was holding in.

"I had something else on my mind," he whispered, his voice husky and mesmerizing. I saw his face darken slightly, as though he was blushing. Just the thought of him blushing made my face heat up.

"What was that you were thinking about?" Embry asked and then looked at me with a wink. Paul then moved twisted his head to look at Embry. Not look but glare. I was getting really confused with the strange exchanges…

**After School**

By the end of the day I had schedule memorized.

First Period – Tribal Studies

Second Period – Math

Third Period – Gym

Fourth Period – History

Lunch

Fifth Period – Biology

Sixth Period – Art

I really enjoyed the way my days would be until February. No class I would really dread, other than changing for gym, and someone interesting in almost every class. TS (Tribal Studies); Paul. Math; Kim and Jared. Gym; Jared. History; Jacob. Biology; Deli and Embry. Art; Deli. That was the joy with having a school with less than 200 people.

As I trudged out of the school, first saying bye to Deli as she was picked up by her eldest brother (and the cleanest one), I noticed the rain that was pouring from the sky. What had I done wrong to deserve the rain.

I lived about 2 miles from the school and had no car or lovable family member to drive. Also, starting the next day, I would be dropping and picking my younger brother up from school. That gave an extra half a mile to my already long way. I sighed pulled up my hood and stepped out from under the cover of my school and into the crying clouds.

"Vivyan!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I turned to see Kim waving me over to where she stood. I slowly walked over.

"Hey," I said and pulled down my hood after I was in a dry area.

"Do you have to walk home in _this_?" she said and motioned to the rain. I nodded.

"Really?" Jared said, coming up to take his spot beside Kim. Again I nodded and he made a noise that sounded like a "that's stupid" noise.

"Paul!" Jared shouted into the distance. Kim smiled and turned to watch as Paul jogged up slowly. He was soaked from top to bottom, his white shirt now see through and sticking to his glorious body. I couldn't help but stare. I heard Kim giggle, which pulled me out of my stare.

"Hey," I whispered to Paul, my face slowly heating up. Paul nodded back towards me and shook his hair to soak Kim and Jared. I noticed that he tried very hard to not get me wet, something he succeeded at.

"So why was I called over here?" Paul asked first looking at Jared and then he turned his stare to me. I shrugged and Paul shrugged back, mocking me. I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed, rustled his wet hair and spraying me with water in the process.

"Vivyan has to walk home in this, wanna give her a ride. I would but I have no more room in the Jeep. Also I think it would an enjoyable ride for the both of you," Jared said and Paul slapped him over the head. That resulted in Kim hitting Paul in the arm.

"Why not, where do you live?" Paul said, turning his brown eyes on me. I bit my lip as I looked into his eyes, again making my face heat up. I opened my mouth and only an inaudible sound came out. I then looked down at his mouth and answered.

"On By-Yak-Way. You take La Push road south east…" Again my eyes found his and I was again unable to speak.

"I know, I know. I live on Osprey Crescent, not far from you." I nodded, that was right by the Headstart School where my brother was going to the next day.

"See you two later than!" Jared and Kim waved as we walked away. Stupidly I forgot to put my hood up, so once I got to Paul car, my hair was soaking wet.

Once inside his car, Paul turned to me and started laughed. My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked quickly and Paul pulled down the mirror in front of me.

"We look like we both just had shower sex or something," Paul said and I looked in the mirror, seeing he was correct. I let out a few chuckles of my own.

"We'll have to try it one day, just to see if this is what we would look like," Paul then joked and winked. I nodded and then looked down at my hands.

The drive was silent for most of the way, other than Paul's humming. No music was playing in the truck, but his humming was quite soothing.

"What song are you humming?" I asked as we passed the last turn before we reached my neighborhood. With my words, Paul slowed down, until he was drive at the speed of a turtle.

"Oh just a random toon, don't you ever do that?" I shook my head. Never was in the mood to do that.

"Well we are going to have to change that huh?" Paul asked and I shrugged. Before I knew it we were pulled up at the end of my block.

"So which house is yours?" Paul asked as I undid my seat belt.

"The third one on the right," I said and pointed to the smaller house between two large one. Paul nodded.

"Well see you tomorrow," I whispered and opened my door.

"Yeah tomorrow," I heard Paul mumble as I shut the door.

**NEXT CHAPTER SNEAK**

"_Who was that? Who dropped you off?" my fathers voice boomed as I tried to sneak to my room unnoticed._

"_Just a friend from school," I said back, hoping he didn't notice who it was._

"_A friend? That was Paul Brryd! No child of mine is to be anywhere near people like that!!" my father shouted and came towards me. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, knowing tonight would not be a comfortable sleep. Suddenly words spilled from my mouth._

"_Didn't think I was your daughter anymore Ryan?" I screamed back, my voice ringing in my ears, "Thought I was just some chick you keep around for fun? You can NOT tell me you to talk to or be friends with. You are NOT my father. Go to hell," I yelled back, the last sentence a whisper. My father stood speechless for about two seconds, which gave me time to run to my room and lock the door. Luckily Noel was in the room, I did not plan to face my father again… tonight._

**Enjoy it? Hate it? Tell me what you thought. Also just had to give you a peak at the next chapter (:**

**So tell me about it, ask questions and what not. By the way I am putting up images of the things, places and people of this story on my profile. Fell free to look and give feedback.**

**Love you all and reviews are loved, just like children love candy :D**

**Great now I want candy.**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Really I can NOT get this story out of my mind! Grr. When ever I think it's gone, its back. And the reviews I got made this story eat my brain even more! So here's the next chapter enjoy! **

** So to explain more, this story is in the beginning of the school year. Bella and Edward would've been a grade younger than they should be just to make it work. The vampire fight will happen in late January or early February just to make my story work. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, they are truly appreciated!**

** Please be the great people you are and send your love in review form to me :D thank you**

** Also if you are reading my other story, I may just incorporate it into this story, instead of having two going. Tell me what you think about that idea! Thanks!**

** ENJOY AND REVIEW :D**

"Who was that? Who dropped you off?" my fathers voice boomed as I tried to sneak to my room unnoticed. Sadly my house was made in a stupid way, I had to pass my living room to get to the hall and thus my room. I squeezed my eyes hut only to open them seconds later.

"Just a friend from school," I said back, hoping he didn't notice who it was. My father would not be a happy camper if he knew I even looked at one of The Manada's.

"A friend? That was Paul Brryd! No child of mine is to be anywhere near people like that!!" my father shouted and I heard him get out of his Lazy Boy recliner. Seconds later he was standing in the door way leading to the hallway, inches from where I stood. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, knowing tonight would not be a comfortable sleep. Suddenly words spilled from my mouth, something that did not happen often.

"Didn't think I was your daughter anymore Ryan?" I screamed back, my voice ringing in my ears, "Thought I was just some chick you keep around for fun? You can NOT tell me you who to talk to or be friends with. You are NOT my father. Go to hell," I yelled back, the last sentence a whisper. My father stood speechless for about two seconds, which gave me time to run to my room and lock the door. Luckily Noel was in the room, I did not plan to face my father again… tonight.

"Are you alright sissy?" my almost six-year-old brother asked and moved to the end of our bed we shared to pull me down to sit with him. As soon as I was seated, Noel grabbed my hand and kissed my forehead. I could feel myself almost starting to cry, no sob. Never before had I faced my father like I just had, and I was frightened of what would come next.

"I'm fine bud," I whispered and untwined my fingers from him and pulled his small form into a bear hug. As my arms wrapped around Noel's body, the realization of his true age hit me. Yes it was true I knew Noel's age was five and that he was turning six in two short months, but I always imagined him to be older. His knowledge and mature ways made me think Noel wasn't young. Noel was five though and starting _kindergarten_ the next day. _Kindergarten_ for crying out loud. Kids who went to my school, the _fourth_ graders (my school was from grades 4-12), played cute kid games about pirates and fairies and my _five_-year-old brother didn't. Something was utterly wrong about that; no kid should lose his childhood, especially so young.

"I don't like it when Ryan acts that way Vivie," Noel whispered into my shoulder. Noel was the only person on the face of the earth who knew everything Ryan did to me. Deli knew some of my story, but I left her in the dark for most. Noel knew it all though and, as much as I wished he didn't, Noel understood what_ everything _was.

"Why are you crying sissy?" Noel asked and pushed me back to look at my face. As I looked into his youthful eyes, I could see the gleam that shouted to me the story of its pain. I started sobbing even more then, my sobs shaking the bed.

Noel squirmed out my hug and hoped off the bed. He then proceeded to hop to our one dresser and pull out his blanket. He then ran back to me and wrapped it around.

"Keeley," my brother whispered to his blanket, "make sissy stop crying."

_Really think he's not a little boy?_ A voice in the back of my head asked me. I thought over the situation and laughed in spite of the tears that had been flowing freely from my eyes seconds before. It was true that my brother was mature and acted _much_ to old for his age, but he still had a little boy hidden somewhere inside of him. The little boy must've been hiding from Ryan, something I wanted to do.

I turned my head to look at my young brother and his smile was beaming. He thought his blanket, Keeley, used its magical powers and stopped my tears in their traces, when really it was just Noel being himself.

As a small smile started to grow its self bigger as I stared at my brothers golden smile, I heard three bangs coming from the door. Both of our smiles dropped then and Noel jumped into my arms. We both stayed quiet, as though we were Jews and Nazis were on the other side of the door.

"Open this door. NOW!" my father shouted from the other side. I bit down on my lip, "Now Vivyan… Aralynn Landing!" he finished, pausing at my middle name. It hurt to know my own _father_ had to stop and think of my name, one _he_ had picked. But then again, he wasn't much of a father to begin with.

"I am not opening this door," I said between grinded teeth. Noel cuddled up into my side and I looked down at him, his eyes wide with fear. I heard the doorknob shake some more before Ryan gave up and started shouting again.

"Open the door, or I'll break through it!" I laughed to myself and Noel looked up at me, confused with my cheerful mood. I was laughing at the thought of my landlords face when he saw the broken door.

I told my father that, and he was silenced. I smiled to myself, triumphant. Noel's face was also fighting a smile until my father's last smile made both of our faces drop.

"You don't open this door then. Be hungry than," he said and finished his spiel with a kick to the wall. I knew my father wasn't angry with us not opening the door, but he was angry he had no way to fulfill his need to night.

In my arms Noel laughed, I think to lighten the mood. Suddenly the wind chimes stopped and I heard a growl from inside his small stomach. Mine gave a short snarl in response.

"Vivie? Does he really mean no dinner tonight?" Noel asked, his hazel eyes popping out as he looked up at me. I nodded and nicely pushed Noel off my lap and reached for my backpack. Inside was all the money I had saved since my mother left. It wasn't much, but it was way over enough for dinner for two kids.

"How about you and me go out for dinner bud?" I asked and grabbed his coat. Noel's face lit up, the smile regrowing like the weeds in our front yard do yearly. Suddenly he tugged on my hand and his face turned miserable again.

"But if we go out Ryan is gonna hurt you, or use you." My brother knowing what my father did to me, sickened me. I smiled and went up to the window and opened it wide.

"'Course we won't go out the front door, good thing it isn't a long way down," I said and stepped onto the waiting ground below my window. I was lucky to have a one-story house and a room so low to the ground. Noel quickly jumped out behind me and we were soon on our way to the Quileute Ocean Side Resort.

As we walked around the bend that connected my neighborhood a car came speeding up La Push Road. As it pasted me it started to slow, until it stood at a stand still yards away. I sighed; it was probably a dealer down from Forks, out to try and get the teens of the rez addicted. The more I looked at the car I was slowly approaching the more I noticed the car looked like a druggies car.

It was black, and had two doors. The model was probably Volkswagen, but I could never tell the difference. I also noticed there were two people in the car, one male while the other was female. I sighed and grabbed Noel's hand, only to cross the street and continue walking.

Once I was fully across the street the person in the car honked the horn and rolled down the window.

"Are those my favorite cousins I see," the voice shouted. I felt Noel's hand tighten around mine and he practically dragged me across the street. So that was Jacob's new "amazing" car he was making last time I was at his house to see Billy. He must've been fast at making cars, but then I remembered it had been years since I'd seen the inside of his house.

"Jake!" Noel shouted as we reached the car. Noel tried to hide it, but I knew he wanted to be just like his older cousin. I didn't mind that he looked up at Jake, he was a good kid.

"Hey Noel," Jacob said as he let us into his car. Both Noel and I jumped into the car, grateful to be out of the rain. I pulled off my hood then and Noel followed my lead. I had to admit; Jacob's car was a lot nicer on the inside. Didn't seem like I was sitting in a drug dealer's car.

"So Viv, wanna tell me what you and squirt are doing in the rain? This isn't the type of weather you go for a stroll in," Jake laughed and then started his car. Noel whined that he wasn't a squirt, which made the woman in the passenger seat laugh. That's when I remembered she was there. Jacob noticed and quickly introduced us.

Apparently she was Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. Everyone on the rez knew her best as the chick dating a Cullen. I didn't get what was so wrong with her dating a doctor's son, but apparently it had to do with ancient treaties. And of course I wouldn't know anything to do with my cultures history, thanks to Ryan's disapproval with it all.

"So where do you want me to take you?" Jake asked, driving slowly. Noel answered for me and Jacob shook his head.

"You know Oceanside is _so_ over priced. Plus the food tastes like cardboard," Bella spoke up and I shrugged, not like I had anywhere else to go.

"Bella's right. Here I'll take you to Emily's, I swear her food is like heaven," Jacob said and I imagined the saliva building up in his mouth.

"Where's that?" Noel piped up, his smile bringing youth into his usually mature face.

"You know Sam Uley?" I nodded, "Yeah his fiancé makes the best food." I bit down on my lip. Today was turning out to be a weird day.

"We don't wanna be trouble…" Noel started, always the gentleman, but Jacob shushed him.

"Ha! You two will be totally welcomed. Don't worry about it. The boys are all there too and I was heading there anyways. Emily wants to meet you so don't sweat it," Jake said, laughing a bit at the beginning. My heart fluttered as I thought of all of The Manada's in one house, one room.

"Wait how does Emily know of me?" I asked and Jake paused. Seconds later he answered,

"You're my cousin." And shrugged his shoulders. I nodded. It made sense… kind of.

Minutes later we pulled up to a cute little house. It was bigger than my house, was red and had large beds of flowers overflowing with rainbows of flowers. I stepped out of the car, bringing Noel with me, and enjoyed the homey feeling the house gave off.

"It's nice huh?" Bella said, suddenly standing beside me. I nodded and Noel quickly let go of my hand and bounced into the house. I wasn't far behind my little brother.

"Come on in, you must be Noel," I heard a deep voice boom from inside the house. I could see Noel's answer in my head as I stepped into the heat filled house and stopped. It was like I fell in love with it, love at first sight.

The walls were painted a deep green and blue; depending on what wall you looked at. The paintings were all black and white landscape, wolves and abstract pieces that made you think, also depending on the wall. The floor was a reddish brown wood, along with the shelves and furniture I could see.

"Hey Viv, don't just stand there and aw at the house. Come join the party and aw at the people," Embry called with a laugh from the… kitchen. I confirmed it was the kitchen as I followed laughter along with a delicious smell.

"Hey Vivyan!" both Embry and Jared sang as I walked into the small kitchen. I first noticed the kitchen was hot before noticing who was in it. My eyes traced the eyes of everyone else as I named the people who stood watching me. The tallest man was Sam and the woman he was slowly advancing to embrace was Emily. At first I saw that Emily was gorgeous but as she turned to smile at me, I saw the mangled face that was the talk of town years ago. Emily was attacked by a bear on a hike one day, and Sam had saved her. That's how their relationship started. I guessed Sam didn't care about the three long scars that slid down her face, and probably the rest of that side of her body.

I quickly turned away from staring at Emily's face and into Embry and Paul's. Not so much Embry, since he was turned talking to Bella and Jacob, but Paul. Paul was looking at me, his smile half turned up as his eyes bore into mine. I had to blink away and recoil myself before I could speak.

"Hey," I said, first quietly to Paul but then loudly to everyone else. I had almost forgotten my brother was here until he ran up to me explaining how good Emily's food was. I didn't answer my baby brother though, because my voice was unavailable as Paul's deep brown eyes hypnotized me.

His eyes were not like the other boys eyes that were in the room. Everyone else's eyes were such a dark brown that they looked black. Paul's, though, were a lighter brown and had golden flecks surrounding the pupils. I blinked away from Paul then and looked down at my brother, who was standing by my side.

"Are you two dating?" Noel asked me, trying to be quiet but I knew everyone could hear. I felt my face heat up as the people in the room laughed. Between breaths, Embry said something along the lines of "no… Paul we know… date you…" I guessed he was trying t say, "No, but we know Paul wants to date you," which made my face heat up even more.

By the end of the night, which came surprisingly fast, my face had heat up multiple times. Mostly because of Embry's comments or comments from various other people. My brother even made me blush when he proposed the idea of Paul and me being a great couple.

In the end, the night was great. Emily was a great cook, and the group were just amazing people. Bella left before I did, Jacob drove her and Jared and Kim left shortly after. Embry made some joke about them "getting it on" and Paul hit Embry, stating, "that wasn't talk for young ears" meaning my brother.

Embry left around twenty minutes after Kim and Jared, leaving my sleeping brother, and Paul. Emily and Sam were in the house, but they were elsewhere. So I guessed it was just Paul and I.

"So what do you think of… everything?" Paul asked, using his hands to motion to "everything." I laughed. We were both sitting at the table, and I was chewing away at one of Emily's delicious cookies.

"Well everything is… everything," I said struggling for an answer. I had planned on saying "everything is wonderful" but for some reason I couldn't lie to Paul.

"Okay more specific, how was tonight?" Paul asked, his smile halfway up again. I combed my hand through my hair and answered,

"Tonight was fun, very enjoyable. A lot better than staying at home," I answered truthfully. Paul nodded and swept his hand through his hair.

"Better than Oceanside?" Paul asked, laughing slightly. I knew he was mocking the resort, probably because it was mostly filled with tourists and you could barely get a decent meal there. For my answer, I tried sarcasm.

"Hm, I don't think so. You know I think I would much rather eat cardboard in a crowd of pale people," I laughed and Paul laughed along. Soon our laughter died out, thanks to my wandering eyes meeting his.

Like always it's like his eyes spellbinded me into a trace that made me unable to speak, move or even blink. I don't know if it was because of his eye color, the way his eyes seemed full of some strange emotion unknown to me, or if it was just coincident.

No it couldn't be coincident, nothing was coincident. Everything had a reason…

Suddenly a wolf howling broke the silence and Paul's head snapped to look out the window beside him. I shivered. I wasn't afraid of wolves, well unless I was outside, but it sounded close. The howl sounded from the woods right behind the window closest to me. Noel was suddenly awake and in the kitchen. He ran up to me and grabbed my hand. I looked down and smiled at him, and he smiled back. Noel was tough, so of course he was not afraid of a wolf.

"Paul its time for you to take Noel and Vivyan home," Sam said, suddenly standing in the room. Paul turned his head from the window and scowled at Sam.

"It's not even eight yet," Paul said, his teeth clenched as he jumped out of his chair. I was surprised; it felt like I had been at the house for 12 hours, when it had only been 2.

"Paul we need your help," Sam whispered and I looked around, wondering why Sam had used the plural.

"No, you guys can handle it without me. Now leave me alone," Paul growled, some of his words shaky, thanks to his shaking form. Sam stepped forward and placed a hand on Paul, which he quickly shook off.

"Paul you need to calm down," Sam whispered and glanced at me quickly. Paul followed his gaze, saw my confused and slightly frightened form and stopped shaking immediately.

"Now Paul, take them home and come straight back here," Sam said, my brother flinched at his strong words. I looked down at Noel and he was staring at Sam, his little face looking confused.

"Yeah fine," Paul said and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the chair I was sitting in. He didn't let go of my hand until I had to bend down to tie my shoes. At first I didn't even notice his hand around mine and the massive amount of heat it gave off, until it was gone.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Paul asked, as we sat parked at the top of my street. Noel was slowly nodding away in the back seat, while I sat beside Paul.

"Yeah, of course," I answered. We did have TS together, so I would see him in the morning for sure.

"Good," Paul whispered, his eyes looking into mine. I did not allow myself even a glance into his. I nodded, keeping my eyes glued to his lips. Turns out they weren't a great place to look either, seeing as my lips starting to burn as I stared at his. I decided finally to look at his forehead, a peaceful place.

"Crazy eyes?" Paul said, somehow forming a question out of those two words. I raised my eyebrows.

"You're eyes can't seem to find a place to look," Paul explained. I shrugged.

"You noticed that?" I asked and Paul nodded and brought his hand up to my face, brushing a stray hair out of my eyes. My heart started to beat rapidly but I took deep, steady breaths to calm it down.

"There, now I can see those crazy eyes of yours," Paul said happily, and dropped his hand from my face. I rolled my eyes then and slowly opened the door and stepped out, at the same time getting Noel from the back seat.

As I started to walk away from the car, slowly since I didn't feel like going "home," Paul rolled down his window.

"Bye Crazy Eyes, see you tomorrow," Paul shouted from the window as he drove away. I chuckled quietly to myself, liking my new, strange nickname…

After I climbed into my window that night, first placing Noel inside, I saw my father sitting on our bed, waiting. My heart started to fly then, and I closed my eyes.

"Nice to see you both had a nice night," Ryan drew his words slowly, clicking each syllable perfectly. I swallow and shrugged. Noel bit his lip and slowly went under the covers beside Ryan's sitting form. Ryan placed a hand on his son's head and stood up quickly marching out of my room. As he passed me he whispered something along the lines of "it would be best to follow me" and so I did. I would much rather my father beat or rape, most likely rape since he seemed to be in a "good" mood, away from my brothers presence.

After I had made it to the living room, my father sat in his Lazy Boy and started to read the newspaper. I sat in front of him, on the floor since we had no couch, and waited.

"Did you have dinner?" he asked and put the paper down. I nodded and my father smiled.

"Good, you both need nutrition," he whispered and slowly started undoing his pants. Again I nodded moved closer to the chair. It was normal procedure. My father would always want a blow job first, stopping before he climaxed, and then he would make me strip in front of him. After I would either lay flat on the floor, legs wide and he would do his business over me, or I would bend over and get it from behind. It didn't matter to me, both were equally horrible.

PAULS POV

_Why am I here_, I growled angrily. It was just like Sam to call the command when I was with Vivyan. Of course. Stupid Alpha.

_Paul stop we have bigger problems_, Sam commanded and I flattened my ears against my head. Vivyan wasn't a problem; she was a wondrous girl that would someday be mine…

_Vivyan Landing man? She is hot. Kinda quiet, but talking skills aren't looks_, a new voice said. I jumped back and growled at this newcomer. Who was he and what the hell did he think he was doing talking about _my_ girl.

I started running full force towards where the rest of the pack was waiting, not caring about anything but tearing this faggots throat out.

_Dude calm down_, Jacob said which made me angrier. Jacob wouldn't get it; he was in love with a bloodsucker for crying out loud.

_She's not a leech_, Jacob snarled and I was finally in the clearing Sam commanded me to go. In the field lay Jared, Sam and the newcomer. Jacob was standing, advancing towards me with his hackles up.

_She smells like one, so therefore is one_, I sneered back. The newcomer laughed quietly as Jacob and me started to circle each other.

_Sorry I'm not blessed with the glory of having an imprint_, Jacob grumbled back sarcastically.

_Yeah-poor girl that does get stuck with you. We all know Bella is gonna pick the Cullen_, I nipped back and Jacob stopped circling, only to attack me. Thinking fast I collided with him half way and we were off.

At first I could slowly feel myself losing as Jacob pinned me down and snapped at my neck. I never thought I would get Jake off of me, until he won. I quickly rethought that as Vivyan's face filled my thoughts. Just as her face drove into my mind, I drove Jake off of me with such strength that he flew through the air. As soon as he fell to the floor I was on top of him, ripping at his skin.

As I felt the joint that attached his paw and leg snap, both Jared and Sam were on top of me. Once they had me off Jake, I calmed down immediately.

_You okay Jake_? Jared asked and crawled over to him. Jake nodded but whimpered as he licked his paw. As I looked over at Jake, I noticed all the damage I gave him. Not only did I break his wrist, but also his nose and tore a few pieces from his shoulder. I blinked back, both ashamed and amazed at what I did.

_Ashamed, why dude. That's so sweet imagine what we could do to…_ the newcomer said, leaping to his feet.

_No one can know about this Quil_, Sam barked a command and the newcomer fell back suddenly. I remember my first time with the command. Well I guessed that's how the pup dealt with the overcoming power of the Alpha.

_Stop calling me the newcomer, I have a name_, the newcomer whimpered and then stood up, shaking off his fur. He was chocolate brown, with a grayish brown belly. I laughed at his small size.

_Paul don't laugh, you were that small once too_, Jacob said coming up behind me. I guessed the fight wasn't going to lengthen the gap between my imprints cousin and me.

_Right about the fight Paul_, the chocolate wolf said cautiously crawling up to me. I smiled to see he was frightened of me.

What about it kid? I asked.

_Well I said I thought Vivyan was hot before. I was joking dude. Not that she isn't hot, she is believe me…_ the pup rambled on, not seeming to be able to find the right words.

_Where are you going with this?_ I asked, trying not to get angry as the newcomer called my girl hot.

_Quil, my names Quil. And I'm not a threat to your guy's relationship, she's my cousin_, he said and his vision flashed to a younger version of Vivyan. She was probably five at the time, and her and a younger Quil were running in and out of the water, apparently chasing the waves. Behind them stood two women, both identical in looks.

Yeah my mom and her mom were twins, Quil said and I caught the "were." _My mom left me when I was 8 and Vivyan's left like 2 years ago. No one on the rez knows where they went._ Made sense why Noel was so attached to Vivyan and why Vivyan acted like a mother to her brother.

_Yeah so no hard feeling about what I said. I don't wanna end up like Jake_, Quil motioned to the already healed Jacob beside me. I laughed and nudged Quil with my nose. Liked the kid already, he seemed made to be a wolf.

Thanks, Quil said and gave me and wolfy grin that made his tongue roll out of his mouth.

_Don't do that, it makes you look stupid_, Jared said. Its like he took the words out of my head.

_That's cause he did dumbo_, Jacob said and playfully tackled me. I pushed him over and a scene from Lion King came into my mind. You know the scene when Simba is a kid and the chick lion tackles him…

_Are you saying you're a chick?_ Sam said, laughing to himself.

No, I'm a man. Want me to show you? I asked. Jared jokingly jumped back in disgust.

_Save it for Vivyan. I'm sure she'd love to meet your manhood_, Jacob laughed and than Sam told us to go home. I guessed it was because of Quil's strange appeal to wolf life. He seemed like he had been doing it for month, instead of the couple hours he had actually been in on the secret.

_You really think she would like… you know?_ I asked as Jared as we both walked home slowly.

_Dude, give it time. Just be her friend now, unless you're sure she wants more_, Jared said and the both of us phased back and dressed quickly.

"Hey you and Kim practically skipped the friend part," I said, remembering the day last year when Jared had imprinted on Kim. Only a week after he took her virginity and they were practically at it any given moment.

"It's not my fault she liked me before the whole wolf stuff," Jared answered with a shrug. I was so happy I was no longer in his mind, since he was probably thinking of what him and Kim would be doing later that night.

"Yeah lucky," I whispered and Jared raised his eyebrows. I shrugged at him and then turned and ran into my house.

**So that was chapter two. I am slowly drifting toward the idea of having a lemon, or possibly multiple lemons sometime. Tell me what you think and also tell me if I should mix my other story "Never Gone" into this story or what not. Thank you and please please review :D**

**So tell me about it, ask questions and what not. By the way I am put up images of the things, places and people of this story on my profile. Fell free to look and give feedback. Also I have added more and will probably add more each chapter unless stated otherwise. **

**Love you all and reviews are loved, just like dogs love to hump legs :D**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter isn't much of a chapter, but more of a filler. It is a filler because it really isn't needed, because it doesn't give anything new to the plot but it does give some information. Because of it being a filler, it made it very difficult to write. Please give feedback on it, and next chapter I will try to have up soon. Next chapter I hope will be the start of the real story. Oh and btw this chapter gives some clues to what will happen in the future. Try to find them and tell me them. If you get it right, expect a prize (:**

**Please READ AND REVIEW!**

My first month of school sped by at an alarming rate. My father was barely home; he apparently got appointed a new job that required him to be gone from four in the afternoon (thirty minutes before I got home from school) and home by two at night (he worked overtime most nights). This brought joy to both Noel and I. It gave us both freedom in which we could move around our house without fear of being beaten (though Ryan did not beat Noel often) and Ryan was always much to tired to do anything when he did get home.

I wanted to say I felt safe and… happy, but no, never did I feel either of those emotions. Because my father was home on the weekend…

"Hey Viv," Paul said as he leaned against the front wall of my brothers school. I wasn't surprised nor shocked to see Paul standing there, waiting. It was a normal procedure that happened each day of the past month since Paul found out I walked my brother to school each day, an act that added an extra mile to my already far walk. Paul had seen me on the second day of school when he was also dropping his younger sister off at school. He drove me to school that day and since then ahs sort of become my personal chauffeur.

It was weird. I had seemed to become friends with Paul and the rest of The Manada the past month. Both Deli and I somehow morphed into their social circle, as though we had been there all along. Though Deli didn't seem to fit in quite as well, it was as if she was missing something big that I seemed to have, we had somewhat become one of The Manada ourselves.

"Hello Paul," I said back and kept walking towards his truck. Paul jumped off the wall and followed me. Even though I had the head start, Paul was in the trucks cab before I had even reached it. Once I wrenched the door open, I jumped in. Paul's truck was an old truck. One of the old models that don't have separate seats, but rather one long bench. I liked it though because it was… homey.

"Good weekend?" Paul asked and rolled down his window. It was a gloriously sunny Monday, which I had to admit was a wonderful start to the month. It wasn't normal to be able to see the sun, and the blue sky that was always hidden behind the white or gray clouds that covered La Push. Warm weather always brightened my mood, as did the full moon, but I still did feel a sting of pain remembering something that still haunted me, three years later. It was as if the ghost of my mother, even if she was still alive I believed she had a ghost, had been following me for three years and she loved to ruin my sunny days by jumping out of the shadows.

"Eh," I answered with a shrug. Paul's eyebrows raised but he didn't look at me. Instead he kept his eyes on the rounding road in front of him.

"No amazing parties where you got totally smashed? Or if you're a good girl, no amazing slumber parties?" Paul teased as quiet laughter shook his body. Again I shrugged. Over the past week I found that it was unsettlingly hard to lie to Paul, with words that is. I also found that it was much too easy to talk to Paul, about everything. But I barely knew the guy, and since I was unable to lie, I subconsciously decided it was best to answer some questions with shrugs.

"Fine. How about I tell you about my weekend, then you tell me about yours? Since you seem to not want to tell me," Paul said turning to me. His mouth was turned down in a pout. I hit him in the arm and his pout immediately turned into a wide grin.

"Fine, but you first," I replied and pushed Paul head so he kept track of the road. We were pulling into our school and I saw Deli sitting on the steps of the school, waiting for our arrival. Somewhat close to her also stood the rest of The Manada, and it didn't make sense why Deli didn't stand with them. I then remembered that Deli was far to shy to approach them and I don't think they wanted to intimidate her.

"Well I hung out with the gang and worked. Nothing big. Also went for a run, but that's not important," Paul rambled on as he pulled his truck into park. "Now your turn missy," Paul tacked onto the end.

I sighed and jumped out of the car. Paul was right behind me and was quickly out of the truck also.

"Well I hung out at home all weekend. Cleaned my room… Helped my dad," I said, picking my words correctly. I did do everything I said. I did stay at home, I did clean my room and I did help Ryan, help him settle his need that is.

"Sounds like a party," Paul teased as we approached the front steps of the school. Deli did not look herself that day, I noted. Her naturally straight hair was done up in a messy array, as though she had not brushed it that day. Her eyes also sported bangs, as though she hadn't slept all weekend.

"Hey Deli," I said and she jumped from the stairs and grabbed my hand. I squeezed it and she closed her eyes. I also felt Paul slowly drift towards his "brothers" somehow knowing Deli would like to have our conversation privately.

"You know how my dad went into rehab on Wednesday right?" Deli asked, jumping straight into her story. I nodded. Last week Deli had come to school overjoyed. Her father had gone to rehab and she felt as though her family was finally becoming one again.

"Well me and Bree and my mom went to visit him this weekend. We drove all the way up to Seattle and we were going to stay with my brother. Well we got there late Friday night so we went straight to bed. My mom stayed in his guest room and Bree and me stayed in the living room." Breeanna was Deli's sister who was only a year or two older than us. I tried to remember her brother, but I didn't even remember her having one. I thought her family was all girls, but I guess I forgot.

"Well we slept and slept and I woke up in the middle of the night and looked around the room. I thought I saw Bree standing but she turned and looked at me and it wasn't her. The man just looked at me, smiled and then picked up Bree and ran away." Deli was practically in tears by now and I had goose bumps.

"We haven't found her yet. Like I knew Seattle was in a murder spree right now, but I never knew someone I loved would be a victim," Deli finished, her voice cracking as she held back tears. I pulled Deli into a hug then and whispered that we would find her. I knew I was sort of lying, since none of the disappearances in Seattle were found, other than the dead they found, but Deli needed my hope.

"I hope so," Deli whispered back and her hand grabbed her necklace. It was the very necklace her sister had given her for her 16th birthday. She looked far away, as though she was elsewhere, not at school.

"Vivie, the man wasn't normal either. I know it was dark, but her was so pale. He looked like a wild animal, like he wasn't human. I'm scared," Deli whispered as the bell rang. With one look back at me, Deli slowly walked into the school, still not in her mind.

"Time to face the wrath of Ms. Della and her crazy ideas," Paul laughed, suddenly behind me. I smiled up at him but bit my lip. Paul's smile dropped as we headed towards TS.

"What's on your mind?" Paul asked. I told him about Deli's weekend, about her sister's disappearance and the appearance of the man. Paul was shaking by the end of it.

"Why are you shaking Paul, calm down," I said quickly and Paul looked down at me. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, its just, things like that, um, worry me," Paul whispered. I nodded and placed a hand on Paul's arm.

"Don't worry. Things like that happen, the world isn't perfect," I whispered back, and Paul looked down at me. His face had an emotion I couldn't read.

"That's not it. It's just. The Seattle killings and disappearances are a… touchy subject," Paul said as we turned into our classroom. I dropped my hand from his arm and nodded at his strange statement. I decided it was better to just drop the subject than ask more questions.

The rest of the day flew by. Deli went home at lunch, she said she felt sick but I knew she was just worried for her sister. I would be too, if it were Noel that was kidnapped. I could not even imagine living without Noel…

"What are you doing tonight?" Paul asked after we both got into his car.

"Going home, why?" I asked back. I was planning on going on a walk down to First beach since the weather stayed nice.

"Well there's gonna be a bonfire tonight. Some of the Forks kids are coming down to celebrate the nice weather," Paul said with a shrug. We were already driving down towards my brother's school at the time.

"Well I dunno, I can't leave my brother at home alone. And I don't think it would be the best idea to bring him to a high school party," I said and stared out the window. I really did want to go, but I wasn't the type of person who says things right out there.

"Well we can always drop him off at my house. Him and my sister get along," Paul said, again with a shrug. It was true that Nina, Paul's sister, and Noel got along. They were both in the same grade, Nina was a month older and teased Noel about it, all though Noel was much bigger. He seemed to be growing lately; I guessed it was because of the age he acted why he was growing.

"Noel how would you like to stay at Nina's tonight?" I asked Noel when him and Nina jumped into the truck. Since Paul's truck had no back seats, both kids piled in and sat beside me on the bench. This caused me to sit very close to Paul's hot body, hot as in heat… though I couldn't call him ugly.

"Yeah!" both of the children almost shouted. Their cute-kidness, Noel always acted more his age around Nina, was just adorable. Both Paul and I chuckled as the two kids talked rapidly about what they could do when they get home.

The drive from the school to Paul's house was very short, since it was just down the hill and around a corner, which was good. Sitting next to Paul caused you to wish you lived in Alaska in the winter.

In the past month I had been to Paul's house many times. He just lived with his mother, though his father lived down the street, but she was rarely home. She worked as a nurse at the Forks hospital, which caused her to work late many nights. Paul joked that it was Bella Swan's fault, since she was so clumsy. Paul had made that joke when we were with Jacob, which in the end did not turn out well.

"Mom?" Paul shouted as we walked into his house. His house was large for the reserve. Unlike most houses it had three floors, one being a basement, and three bathrooms. Apparently Paul's father also worked at the hospital, in the psych ward. When they were married they had bought the house and Paul's mother took it after the divorce. Though his father did get the bad end of the stick, he wasn't living a bad life.

"In the kitchen," I heard the thrill voice of Ms Brryd reply. Paul nodded but instead of heading to the kitchen, headed to the basement. Paul lived in the basement and pretty much had it all to himself, other than the laundry room being downstairs also.

To say I didn't like Paul's room would be a lie. His room was always dark, never turning on big lights. Paul told me he didn't like the harsh lights and would rather just keep his window open or his small table lamps. His room also had small knick-knacks widespread around his room. You could find a deer skull on one shelf and a painted fairy on the other.

"When's the fire?" I asked Paul and took a seat on his bed, pushing myself into the far corner. I also loved Paul's bed. It was twice as big as the bed Noel and I shared, and the covers were a deep green. His bed was always made too, though it was a messy made. I had a strong feeling Paul tidied up his room when he wanted to bring me over.

"Well we are going to head down in like thirty minutes," Paul said and jumped onto the bed. He slid beside me and turned on his music with the remote that had magically appeared in his hand. The song that started playing was a song by The Scene Aesthetic, I could tell by the voice, but Paul quickly changed the song to something else.

"Pawl can you play hide and seek with us?" Nina cried from the top of the stairs. Paul paused his music and sighed.

"Aw not today Nini," Paul whined back. After his response I heard little footsteps running down the stairs.

"Don't call me Nini," Nina whined and jumped onto the bed. Noel was close behind her.

For the next thirty minutes I watched Paul be a great big brother to Nina. If I were still little I would wish to have a big brother like Paul. Sure he made fun of Nina, but it was cute.

"We gotta go no Nina," Paul said and kneeled down to give his sister a hug. I did the same and caught Noel into a bear hug. I could tell he was resisting it, probably wanting to look strong around Nina, but I could also tell he was happy to have someone to hug.

"I'll be back later to take you home," I whispered to Noel and stood up. It was then that I noticed he was much taller than he was a month ago. I wanted to cry; I didn't want Noel to grow up.

"You be nice to my sister and no funny business," Noel said sternly to Paul with his hands on his hips. Again I felt tears well up as Noel took the spot of my father. It was supposed to be a father who threatened a daughter's male friend, not the daughter's younger brother. Of course Ryan did tell me to stay away from boy, but it had a different meaning.

"Lets walk," Paul said once out of his house. I agreed quickly, wanting to take advantage of the sun.

The walk to First Beach was short but long at the same time. It was short because of the small distance between the ocean and Paul's house. But it was long because Paul did not talk, and neither did I. He seemed to have something on his mind, and I didn't feel like asking what it was.

"Hey look who it is," Seth yelled once Paul and I were in view. Another strange thing happened in the month of September. Not only did Deli and I join The Manada, so did my cousin Quil and Deli's cousins Seth and Leah. Seth was much younger than the rest of us, he was 14 and in eighth grade, and Leah did not seem happy. Leah was bitter, Jacob told me when I asked what was wrong with her. I could see why she was. She was now hanging out with a group of people, which included her ex boyfriend and his new fiancée. And it didn't help that Sam's fiancée was Leah's cousin.

"This is Paul and Vivyan," Sam told the Forks kids. They all nodded and said their hellos. A guy with glasses and greasy black hair told me the names of their group, but I didn't feel a need to memorize them.

The fire was already started and food was already being handed around. I usually didn't eat supper until 6 or 6:30, so I passed on the food and took a seat beside one of the Forks kids and beside Paul.

"Hi I'm Mike," the boy beside me said and stuck out his hand. I placed mine in his and told him my name. Mike was blonde and had blue eyes. He was also very pale and gangly, the total opposite of my other neighbor.

After a short talk with Mike, which was mostly about Bella (was everyone just in love with her or something?) the rest of the night went by fast. I found out more the Forks kids names (Jessica, Eric, Angela, Tyler, John, Kayla) and had an overall good time.

"Hey," I said walking up to the sitting Leah. I took a seat beside her and she turned to me. We were the only ones sitting by the fire still, since the La Push boys were playing football and the rest of the people were looking at tide pools.

"Hey," Leah said back and then turned to look back at the ocean we were facing.

"I'm Vivyan," I said, trying to strike a conversation. Its not because she was the only person left, I truly wanted to talk to her.

"I know you are. Its hard not to," Leah said back, her voice almost forming a slap. I bit my lip and tried to put her comment behind me.

"You don't seem very happy." Leah rolled her eyes and looked up at the sky, pointing at two birds flying in the sky.

"Do you think I could be? Look even those birds have someone. It's hard to smile when you're as alone as I am," Leah snapped back. I could tell that underneath her bitterness she was crying.

"You don't have to be alone," I whispered, feeling the truth of my words. Even with my father's actions, I still had Noel. Leah just rolled her eyes at me.

"Life isn't meant to be perfect for everyone. Some people get better lives than others, you just have to accept it," I said, hearing the same spit in my voice that Leah's was laced with.

"I like you kid," Leah said, surprising me. She went on to explain, "I can tell when someone's life's not perfect, like you. Your someone I can get along with." I nodded and Leah smiled, something I never imagined I would see.

"Leah stop bugging Vivyan," Seth said coming up behind us. I tried to explain that she wasn't bugging me, but Seth laughed and walked away.

"I should get going," Leah said with a sigh. I nodded and stood up also. It was dark out, probably 8:45, and I thought I should get going. As Leah headed off in the direction her brother went in, I turned and found Paul sitting behind me. How he got there, I did not know.

It was weird seeing Paul in the dark, with only the light of the moon outlining his body. The moon made his eyes reflect light at me, which drew my eyes to his.

Even after a month of being Paul's friend, his eyes still entranced. They left me speechless.

"Ready to go home?" Paul whispered and stood up. Him standing up caused his body to be pressed against my own. I felt my breath catch as he placed his hands on my shoulders. I quickly caught my breath again and nodded at Paul's question.

"Lets go then," Paul, said, still whispering. His voice sounded far off though, since he had let go of my shoulder but kept contact by grabbing one of my hands.

I had to shake out thoughts of Paul out of my head. We were friends, nothing more. He drove me to and from school, because we were friends. He was holding my hand, because we were friends.

The walk home felt like we were hiking for miles all because of Paul's hand being wrapped around mine. I liked the way my hand fit in his, and the way his skin was always so warm.

"Tonight was fun huh?" Paul asked and gave my hand a squeeze. He was looking down at me, a smile present on his face. Of course I looked straight into his eyes and had to nod at his question.

I quickly looked away from his eyes and instead looked at his forehead. Paul chuckled and turned to look at the road in front of us. I looked away too and saw we missed the turn off to his house.

"We passed the…" I started but Paul interrupted me.

"I'm taking you home, my mom is gonna bring Noel home. Nothing to worry about Crazy Eyes," Paul whispered, his voice husk.

We walked in silence until we made it to my front door. Paul didn't let go of my hand right away, and instead grabbed my other hand and placed it on his shoulder. His eyes then grabbed my eyes and made it impossible to look away.

By then my heart was flying and my eyelids were hard to blink. Paul smiled and placed his free hand on my cheek. His hand then went to trace designs on my cheek, and brush over my lips. I was trembling.

"I had fun tonight," Paul whispered, bringing his face close to my own. I was already frozen but I somehow froze even stiffer. I wasn't sure what would happen next. I wasn't sure how I would react next.

I wasn't sure of anything. Nothing made sense. Paul's face was so close to mine, I could feel his warm breath. It was nothing like when my own fathers face was close to mine. Paul's was warmer than Ryan's.

My eyes slowly closed as Paul's nose skimmed mine…

"Vivyan!" I heard Noel call from the end on my sidewalk. Paul quickly dropped his hand and turned around. Noel was running up from Paul's mom's car, his face gleaming with happiness, from what I could see.

"Bye Vivyan, see you tomorrow," Paul said quickly then placed a quick kiss on my forehead. As he walked away quickly, I felt my heat fly away with him. I sighed and turned to open my door. Noel ran in behind me, rapidly talking about his day.

As I started to fall asleep that night, after my father came home earlier that night and needed sex, the question buzzed in my mind.

_Why would Paul try to kiss me?_

This time my answer didn't seem to work.

**Muwahahaha**

**Now that i have that evil laugh out of my system please review and tell me what you think. Also remember there is a prize for who ever sees the clues I left in this chapter!**

**REVIEWWW**

**FALLING ASLEEP WHILE YOU SCREAM  
Title will be changed to  
HUMANS  
Next chapter.**

**(Humans is a song by The Scene Aesthetic, and I saw better described this story. The title Falling Asleep While You Scream is lyrics from the song "Daddy Like Daughter" by Gregory and the Hawk. It works, but not as well as Humans. You are free to give feedback on the new title.)**

**REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4of Falling Asleep Now Humans

**FALLING ASLEEP AS YOU SCREAM is now called HUMANS. So if you are looking for FALLING ASLEEP AS YOU SCREAM you picked the right story!**

**So this chapter is sort of the real start of the story. Kind of a lot happens, and I have to say I really enjoy it :D Please give feedback this chapter, and next chapter I will try to have up soon. Enjoy: D**

**(Also, since someone found one of the clues I left in the last chapter, she gets a prize! Again this chapter has some clues, but not many and harder to find. If you find one, I have a prize for you!) **

**Please READ AND REVIEW!**

**DEDICATED TO:**

**_Phoenixgurl13_**

_Fuck_, I Let out a howl once I phased. Vivyan's face was still in my mind. Her light brown eyes were so close to mine as I leaned in closer to her face...

_Fucking hormones_, I howled again and attacked a tree. Good thing no one was anywhere close me, didn't want another Emily walking around town.

_Calm yourself Paul_, Sam commanded, as I was about to let another howl rip through the air. I felt the force of the command silence me right away. And without releasing my pain in the form of a howl, my body started shaking at immense amounts.

_What happened dude?_ Embry asked as he popped into my head. Fuck, 'cause of my howl, everyone's gonna join my pain party.

_Ha for once someone else is the bitch_, Leah laughed which only made me angrier. I started running full speed to where Leah was, while also planning her death. Yes I was being over reactive, but I _was_ Paul Brryd.

_Embry, Seth and Jared, please stop Paul from killing Leah_, Sam laughed somehow amused with my anger.

_Why don't you protect little freak of nature Sam? Oh right your too pussy,_ I snarled and stopped in my tracks. Did I really just say that to my _alpha?_

_Good job Paul_, Jake laughed and I felt him lay down. Quil was beside him from what I could tell, and he also laid down.

_Paul I'm not angry with you_, Sam spoke calmly, which made me shake more. I thought the shaking stopped once I was a wolf?

_Seth maybe you should think some kid thoughts and help calm Mr. Angry down_, Leah laughed at her own dark humor. Seth whimpered at his sisters mean joke, we all knew the kid was sensitive about the age thing, but we never imagined his own _sister_ would make those jokes.

_Leah phase back, you aren't helping_, Sam said his alpha tone ringing. Leah obliged and soon there were only seven minds. And I had to admit, I calmed down a lot with the bitch out of my mind.

_Everyone meet in the field_, Sam said with no command. We all knew what field he meant. I guess you could call it our "meeting room" because it was the one place that everything was discussed about.

_Lay down Paul_, Sam asked once I had made it to the field. Everyone was already there, all flat on their bellies. I decided it was better to listen to Sam before he went alpha on my ass.

_What happened Paul_? Jacob asked, but I didn't get why he did. Usually it was Sam's job to ask the questions, but I guessed Sam was just tired.

Instead of telling the boys with words, I just replayed my night for them. I stopped at Viv's face before I was about to kiss her and after. It pained me to see her face looking sorrowful. I should've never even thought about kissing her. She wasn't ready for _that_ kind of a relationship.

_Awe Paul_, Jared said, coming up to me and nudging me with his snout. I grunted and placed my head in between my paws. Great now I'm depressed, way worse than being angry. 'Cause at least when I was angry, no one felt "sorry" for me.

_Jake, Seth Quil and Em please phase back. Jared and me have to talk to_

_Paul,_ Sam asked and the four of them ran off. In two minutes I felt all of them phase away. I guessed that I was going to be having an imprint talk.

_Paul you know it'll be okay_, Sam whispered and moved to lie down beside me. He flashed scenes of Emily before they started dating. She hated him, since he broke up with her cousin for _her_. Then when Emily was confronting Sam about it, he got angry and scarred her face. Great way to start your relationship with your soul mate.

_Yeah but that brought us closer Paul_, Sam settled. It was true. After Sam attacked Emily he felt horrible. Suicide was on the top of his list but then Emily started comforting Sam. She was trying to show that it was fine. But I didn't want to scar Vivyan's face, just for her to love me.

_That's not the point bro. You don't need to hurt her. Sam just brought that up because your guy's relationship isn't going to be perfect. There'll be mistakes you both make, but it'll be fine in the end. She is your soul mate_, Jared said in a philosophical tone. Smart-ass.

_Dude you had it so easy_, I said and Jared let out a barky laugh. He wasn't denying it, he was just laughing.

_Hey Kim and me have our fights_, Jared laughed and his thoughts flashed to the fights about their love for each other. I rolled my eyes.

_Lucky bastard_, I muttered to myself although both Sam and Jared could still hear me. I sighed and wished I could get over the hard part of Vivie's relationship and mine and get to the easy part.

_You good now?_ Sam asked and stood up, shaking out his black fur. I stood up also. My silver fur was full of dead grass and leaves so I shook it out.

_Yeah sorry 'bout that, _I replied. I was sort of embarrassed of my outburst, but it's not like I never had them.

_Yeah bro your an angry bastard_, Jared jokes and pushed me with his shoulder.

_Phase back Paul and get Quil to come back and patrol. I have some nieces in town and Em wants me to watch them while she cooks_, Sam said and images flashed to two little girls. One was five while the other was two. Both cute kids, they would grow up to be heartbreakers.

_I hope not, don't want the boys drooling all over my nieces_, Sam growled as Jared and I laughed. Sam growled at me as I imagined Seth or Embry watching the girls.

_It's time for you to phase back Paul,_ Jared said as I continued thinking about the girls growing older and Embry having to hump trees in wolf form to satisfy his need.

**LAST WEEK OF OCTOBER**

**VIVYANS POV**

Dreadful Monday. Didn't matter who you were, what your job was, everyone hated Mondays. And I had more of a reason to hate this one.

Reason 1- Paul wasn't there waiting outside my brothers school to pick me up.

Reason 2- it was pouring rain.

Reason 3- I had a unit final in Biology

Reason 4- it was my birthday.

I wasn't a hater of birthdays, nor did I always despise them. It was just that birthday. My sixteenth.

Sixteenth birthday were always supposed to be big. It was when people were legally allowed to drive (not that I had or was planning on getting a license). It was when you were legally allowed to drop school and move out (again something I did not care about). My sixteenth birthday meant something else though.

When I was younger my mother never did anything special for my birthdays. She told me the reason was because she had something huge planned for my 16th. But look at that. I was 16 and she wasn't here with me to celebrate it.

"Sorry I'm late Ms Della," I said quickly as I took my seat. I was practically soaked from the rain and the class wasn't warm like I had hoped it would be.

"That's fine Miss Landing. Now where is Mr. Brryd today?" she asked and the whole class turned to look at me and the empty desk beside me.

Both Paul and I sat at the back of the classroom, and no one took much notice to us. That is unless one us were to talk to someone beside one another.

"I'm not sure. He wasn't here to pick me up today and I haven't heard from him since Friday," I said with a shrug. Ms Della nodded, seemingly bored with stories of my life. I sighed and laid back in my chair, letting the sound of Ms Della's voice drift into my ears.

I loved this class. Tribal studies gave me a chance to finally hear the legends I had forgotten and not relearnt years ago.

"Did you and Paul break up or something?" a girl by the name of

Jessica asked, turning around to face me. Jessica used to be great friends with Embry, from what I saw, but since he had somehow joined The Manada they stopped talking.

"We weren't dating," I said back, my voice dull. I thought I had already been over the whole "we aren't dating" spiel the second week of school when Paul and I had been the center of all gossip.

"Come on you so are, or were," Jessica said back, her voice having a tinge of joke, bitch and jealous.

"Sorry I'm so late Ms Della. I had something to do with Sam," I heard from the front of the class. Jessica turned around and I looked around her figure to see Paul strolling down the isle. He looked different somehow, tired maybe? With Paul's appearance, I heard no more from Jessica.

"I'm so sorry Viv," Paul said as he sat down beside me. As I looked him over, I saw his hair was ruffled and he had large bangs under his eyes. He usually was well groomed and had more sleep.

"About what Paul. Not getting any sleep?" I joked and Paul let out a sigh. I really wasn't mad at him about not picking me up, it's not like I was his world and I was the most important thing in that world. Paul was my friend and I was his, nothing more.

"Yeah sorry I've just gotten no sleep lately," Paul said back with a yawn. I looked down at the worksheet in front of me (I had forgotten about it for a while) and read the title. It was about the thunderbird.

"Why not. You seem to need it," I said looking up from my sheet before I lost myself imagining what a thunderbird would look like. That mythical stuff really caught my mind.

"Sam's been making me work long hours and it's been a crazy weekend," Paul answered and pulled my worksheet away.

"You know legend had it these birds are so big, they can pick up a whale and carry it for miles," Paul said, his voice seeming a mile away.

"Yeah and they are what makes thunder sound," I said back smiling when Paul started to doodle a bird.

"Do you know why ravens have black talons?" I shook my head as Paul colored in the bird's feet to be black. I had to admit, he wasn't too bad at drawing.

"He tried to be like the bear and burn fat out of his feet so he could cook his fish in the oil." I laughed at the thought and Paul just smiled, clearly happy about his legend knowledge. I wished I knew the legends of my heritage as well as Paul.

"Why _were_ you late Paul?" a boy from a younger grade who sat in front of us asked. His name was either Brady or Collin, I could never tell the twins apart.

Brady and Collin Mason were both thirteen and in grade 7. I always wondered how they had managed to get into Tribal Studies, an older grade class, but they were orphans so therefore somehow got in. I looked around the class and noted that the other twin was not in class. It was weird, they never left each other.

"None of your business Brady," Paul said in a deep whisper. Brady shook his head and looked up at Paul angrily from beneath his long bangs.

"Just like how you and your 'friends' are messing with my brother is none of _my_ business?" Brady asked, his voice rising with anger. Paul shook his head.

"Calm yourself Brady. We didn't do anything to your brother," Paul said, each of his words coming out less calm than the next.

"Didn't do anything? What _bullshit_ is this? He says he can't tell you anything, CANT not won't! And now he isn't at school today because it isn't 'safe'. This is my own brother you and your gang are messing with," Brady yelled and stood from his chair. I noted that his entire form was shaking. Paul stood up also, his hands also shaking slightly. I looked up to the front of the class and saw that Ms. Della had her hands over her mouth. She looked both shocked and excited.

"Class I think it's time to go outside and look for the thunderbird," Ms. Della said her voice slightly higher than usual. Everyone was turned watching Paul and Brady stare each other down. Some of the kids looked scared, while others looked curious. I was frozen.

"Come on class," Ms. Della louder this time, her voice strong. I heard chairs push out from around me and my classmates groan but I was to frozen to move. Brady's image was blurred from his constant shaking. Paul's form was also slightly blurry, but not as much. Was I missing something here?

"Leave Viv," Paul commanded from between clenched teeth and I snapped out of my state, grabbed my bag and ran after my class.

Outside it was still pouring, something none of us wanted to be standing in. Everyone was gossiping about Brady and Paul, not looking for the thunderbird like ms Della had told us too, though I don't think she cared. I had a feeling that our teacher knew what was going on with Paul and Brady and got us out of class for a reason.

I was trying to look for the giant bird (only to make sure I didn't re-look at the image of Brady shaking so much his image was blurred) when I heard a wolf howl, as though it were in pain, not far from where I stood, only to be followed by another howl, this time as though it was calling the others.

Soon after the wolves howled, Ms. Della led us back inside. Paul was gone though as was Brady. Instead of trying to decipher the whole situation I did make worksheet, getting lost in the world of the thunderbird.

"Where's Paul?" Deli asked as I sat down at the table. I looked around and saw that none of The Manada were around. When I thought back to it, I hadn't seen any of them since I had last seen Paul. Brady wasn't around also, not that I cared.

"I don't know. He disappeared after first period," I said with a shrug.

Deli frowned.

"He just ditched?" she asked and I answered with a shrug. Just then the cafeteria door swung open and The Manada all strolled in, soaked with rain. I noted that Brady was not with them.

Paul saw me immediately and ran up, tackling me with a hug. So did the rest of The Manada. Not only did I feel like I was in an oven, but I felt as though I were taking a shower in an oven.

Finally all the boys let go, other than Paul. I was about to ask what the big hug was for until Paul whispered in my ear three words I didn't want to hear.

"Happy birthday Viv," he said, his voice in the tone that would make any girls core suddenly tingle. Finally he let go.

"How did you find out?" I asked once I sat back down. I didn't want my birthday to be known.

"My dad told me," Jacob said with much enthusiasm. I nodded and looked down at my hands. Deli linked her hand with mine; she knew all about my hate for this day.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Paul asked and then linked his hand with mine. It was weird, I was like a chain

"I didn't think it was important," I replied with a shrug. Paul made a 'phhhfft' sound. It was only then that I noticed his warm hand around mine. It wasn't unusual to find his hand around mine, outside of school that is. I quickly unlaced our fingers, only to look at Paul's face and lace them back together.

"What's wrong with holding hands?" Paul asked and gave my hand a squeeze. "And what's wrong with your birthday?"

"Well first, we are in school and there are already enough rumors about us. And second, it's a long story." I replied as Paul traced circles on the back of my hand.

"How about you tell me at dinner," Paul asked and I froze. What was this?

"Like a date?" I asked, the words barely forming and when they did it sounded more like I had spat "date" instead of said it.

"No as a friend," Paul said back quickly and released my hand only to place it on his leg. I looked up at his face, only to see him beaming down at me.

"I don't do birthday dinners," I said and Deli gave my other hand a squeeze. I had totally forgot about her holding my other hand. Her skin was so much colder than Paul's boiling skin.

"Well than it'll just be dinner," Paul said. I laughed; the boy wanted me to have dinner with him.

"I'm not getting out of this huh?" I asked and someone else at the table laughed. It was weird. It seemed whenever I talked to Paul, everyone and thing else just disappeared.

"Don't count on it Viv," Quil said and I rolled my eyes. Paul nodded, agreeing with Quil and grabbed my hand again. It would be one long dinner.

"So you gonna tell me why you don't like birthdays?" Paul asked after the waiter took our orders and dropped off our drinks. Paul took me to Downriggers Waterfront Restaurant in Port Angeles. It was a beautiful restaurant, but it made me feel like maybe this wasn't a strictly friend date.

"Don't really want to," I said and took a gulp of my coke. Paul had already finished his coke, and all of the table bread.

"Better tell me, or else I'll hint to the waiter that's it's your birt..." Paul started while spinning his fork. I interrupted him before he could finish his word.

"Kay fine I'll tell!" I said quickly and stuck up my hands. Paul smiled and put his elbows on the table, only to place his head in his hands.

I spent about half an hour explaining to Paul about why I didn't like my sixteenth birthday, why sunny days always hurt a little and everything other than what my father does. I was still scared to tell him that.

"Why do you think she left?" Paul asked after I finished talking. I was eating my food, it was a seafood pasta thing, but Paul finished his only 7 minutes after it was placed in front of us. I was happy I was in the middle of chewing because it gave me a chance to think of what to use as my answer. I knew I couldn't lie, and I couldn't tell him the real answer (I knew she left because of what my father did to her) so I had to use the answer that I believed to be a part of why she left.

"Well I think her and Malayna are together right now. But I don't know why she left." Malayna was Quil's mother and my mom's twin. Paul nodded and said nothing more. I think he could tell the pain it took me to talk about my mother.

"So I did a good job?" Paul asked as he parked his car down the road from my house. Noel was already home, Ms Brryd was going to drop him off after Paul got home.

"Good job at what Paul?" I asked and looked up into Paul's eyes. I was getting better at the whole looking into his eyes thing, but they still made my heart speed up.

_But you don't like him right?_ A small voice in my head asked. Where did that voice come from?

"On our non-date that wasn't for your birthday," Paul said and looked away from my face.

"You did except you didn't answer my one question," I teased and Paul turned to look at me, his face showing confusion.

"I answered all your questions Viv."

"No! What about what happened with Brady?" Paul's face froze for a second but unfroze only for him to pull my face to his so our foreheads were touching.

"That's nothing you need to worry about Vivyan." Paul's breath was hot on my face and I could smell the fresh smell of the mint the restaurant had given us. As I looked into his eyes, so close to my own, I was once again hypnotized. My breath caught and my heart was soaring like a free flying rocket.

_Thought you didn't like him?_ The same voice whispered in my head.

Because of its voice I snapped out of my trace and got my voice back.

"I should go," I said and pulled my head away from Paul's. Paul nodded but placed his hands on my face. At first I thought he was going to kiss me.

"Happy birthday Vivyan," Paul whispered and kissed my forehead. I then brought him in for a hug, which was a bad idea because I never wanted to let go.

"I'll be there to pick you up tomorrow," Paul said and pushed me out of his arms. I nodded and opened the truck door and stepped out.

"Hello?" I asked when I walked into my house. I could feel the atmosphere, and it wasn't happy. My dad was home.

"Where were you?" Ryan asked just as I stood up from taking off my shoes. He was standing in our small front hall, his whole body taking up the hall.

"Out for dinner," I said back and Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"With who?"

"A friend."

"Paul Brryd? And don't you deny it. Your little boy friends mom called to ask if Noel could stay there tonight. I said yes and now we are alone tonight," Ryan said, his voice not yet to the point of anger. I gulped, but thanked god for keeping Noel safe.

"Are you not going to say anything about this Vivyan?" I shook my head.

"You little bitch," Ryan said and grabbed my neck to turn me so I was away from the door. If I were smart I would've screamed, but I didn't. I never did.

"Still not going to say anything?" Ryan asked as he pushed me down onto my bed. I stayed silent.

"How about I keep you quiet by sticking my cock into your mouth? Or do you want go in your pussy? I'm sure your date with Paul Brryd made you wet," my father said between gritted teeth. Again I stayed quiet.

And then it started. It wasn't like I expected anything less to happen, even if it was my birthday. Not like Ryan knew, not like he cared. But I still wished. Not that wishes mattered.

And as I finally drifted to sleep after half past one, that small voice whispered one last thing.

_Tell someone._

**So what did you think? This chapter I really enjoyed writing, so I hope you liked reading it. Remember there are links to things on my profile; so if you want to see what Vivyan or Noel or someone else looks like, just go to my profile! Also remember there is a prize for who ever sees the clues I left in this chapter! AND REVIEW!**

**REVIEWWW**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I changed my name from taylorxxoo to PutMyFeetInTheWater— just so you all know: D**

**So this chapter was written and rewritten so many times, but I finally got it the way I wanted. Love it now and I hope you do too. Please enjoy and review!**

"You know I thought you had this sleep thing down," Paul teased as I climbed into his car. At first I didn't understand his statement, until I remembered how I left the house.

"Yeah I haven't been sleeping right," I said and yawned. It wasn't that I wasn't sleeping (though I wasn't getting much) it was that when I was sleeping I was haunted by dreams and that annoying voice telling me to do things, well one thing.

"Why not?" Paul asked, his eyebrows scrunching together. I didn't want to tell him about my vivid dreams. Dreams where large bears ran after Deli's sister Bree. Or the other dream where my father tried to rape me at school and no one would help. Nor did I want to tell him about the little voice whispering "Tell Paul."

"Its nothing," I said and clenched my hands into fists. I really didn't like lying to Paul.

"Why are you lying to me Viv?" Paul asked and hit the gas harder than was needed. I flew forward (this is why I mow use sear belts) and my forehead smacked against the dashboard in front of me. Paul slammed on the breaks suddenly, thus causing me to slam into my seat.

"Oh my god Viv, I'm so sorry," Paul pleaded and pushed my bangs out of my face to get a good look at my forehead.

"Its okay Paul," I tried to say with a strong voice. It didn't work though because all my words slurred together as my head started to beat as though there was a heart inside.

"Fuck no it's not Vivyan. Your gushing ketchup," Paul growled and his hands started shaking as he took his fingers off my face. Suddenly I was alarmed.

"I'M LEAKING KETCHUP!?" I almost screamed. Suddenly tears were falling down my face, along with blood with gave my tears a red tinge.

"Fuck, no Viv, you aren't," Paul said fast, trying to calm me down. Usually I wouldn't be like this but I think the lack of sleep and the hit to my head did something.

"I need to get you to the hospital," Paul said, I think to himself, and quickly sped the car around and sped down the highway.

"You can't Paul, we have school," I tried to say but I had a feeling Paul wasn't listening.

Sooner than I thought possible, Paul had the car in park and was rushing me into the Forks hospital. The harsh white lights blinded me as we entered the emergency room.

Last time I had been in that room was early that week. My father had grabbed Noel's arm and almost ripped it from its socket. I rushed Noel there right away and told the doctor a different story from what had actually happened.

"Vivyan Landing?" I heard a soft voice say amongst the voices of the few other waiting. Paul stood up right away and picked me up from the car I was in.

"Right this way, Dr Cullen will see you now," the same soft voice said. Paul stopped in mid step and turned to the woman.

"Is it possible to have a different doctor?" he asked between clenched teeth.

"Mr. Brryd, the hospital is very busy and we would appreciate if you help us by taking the next open doctor," the woman I guessed was a nurse said. She sounded slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry but I would appreciate if we could have a different doctor," Paul said, his voice sounding angry. I was shaking, but I guessed it was because of Paul's shaking body.

"Is there a problem here Melanie?" I heard a voice say. This voice sounded like it belonged to a movie star. I imagined Brad Pitt in a doctor suit cutting me open and pulling out my heart.

"Mr. Brryd is insisting he have a different doctor," the nurse, I guessed her name was Melanie, said. Her voice no longer sounded annoyed, but instead sounded both frightened and entranced.

"Well what does the patient have to say?" the movie star voice asked.

I guessed that the patient was I.

"Well she hasn't said anything..." Melanie replied and someone clapped his or her hands together. The sound made my head hurt even more.

"Well Miss Vivyan, would you be fine if I were to check your injury?"

I opened my eyes and saw, though it was quite blurry, a man fit for stardom. He was Dr. Cullen? Instead of answering I quickly nodded, which was a bad idea. I winced at the throbbing in my head.

"Well that settles it then," Dr. Cullen said and Paul growled. Dr.

Cullen whispered something and Paul shook his head, from what I could tell. Dr. Cullen shrugged and walked away; Paul followed him. I decided to close my eyes again.

"Now tell me what happened?" Dr. Cullen asked as Paul sat me down on the hospital bench. Everything was blurry.

"She hit her head," Paul said, his voice dry.

"I was asking Miss Landing." Paul mumbled something and I answered. I then explained how I hit my head and Dr. Cullen took a look at my head, Paul glaring at the doctor the whole time.

In the end I was fine. I was just going to have a bump on my head and maybe a small scar but I was fine. No concussion like I worried. Though Dr. Cullen did recommend I get some sleep.

"What was with the whole not liking Dr. Cullen thing? He was a nice guy," I said as we drove slowly back to La Push.

"You really don't know?" Paul asked, turning to me with an amused expression. I shook my head.

"We Quileutes don't like those blow- Cullens. They aren't even allowed on our land," Paul explained. I scrunched my eyebrows together, though it was hard thanks to the large bandage that covered my forehead.

"Why?" I asked and Paul shrugged and puckered his lips.

"Its a treaty we made years back. It's in our history that they can't come on our land." I nodded and didn't ask anymore about the subject, since Paul seemed to be tense talking about the Cullens.

"Why are we turning into your street?" I asked Paul. I thought we were going back to school since it was only lunchtime.

"There's no reason going to school now, it's a Friday anyways," Paul said with a shrug. I nodded back. Seconds later we were pulled up to his house.

"What about your mom, I didn't see her at the hospital..." I started

"She's not home don't worry. And even if she was she wouldn't care about the skipping school thing," Paul replied. I was about to ask where she was when Paul explained.

"She's at my dads house. Her and my dad make no sense. They are divorced, but when Nina and I aren't home they sneak around and have sex. Try to be sneaky but sometimes I come home to find them tangled together and naked. My parents have no shame," Paul laughed and unlocked his front door. Mooca, his dog, came running towards us and jumped up on me. Paul shouted a command at the dog and he obeyed right away. Weird, he must've been well trained.

"So what do you wanna do?" Paul asked as he plopped down beside me on his bed. Even though his mother wasn't home, we still retreated to his room. It was fine with me though, I loved his room.

"Its your house you decide," I said with a shrug. My head still hurt a bit, but I couldn't really tell because of the pain medicine Dr. Cullen had given me.

"20 questions?" Paul asked raising his eyebrows. I smiled and nodded. Paul smiled back and grabbed my hand.

"What's your favorite color?" Paul asked.

"Blue and green. What's your favorite animal?"

"A wolf. Where do you want to go someday?"

"The Galapagos islands. If you had to pick one of your friends to eat, which would it be?"

We continued with 20 questions for what seemed like hours. I am positive it was more like 200 questions by 2 o clock.

"Still have an hour and a bit 'til we gotta go pick your brother up," Paul said and slid his arm around my waist. He brought me closer to his body and I leaned my head against his chest. I'm such we looked like a couple too many people, but the jokes on them... Right?

"Lots you can do in an hour," I whispered in a dream like state. I hadn't meant to sound dreamy, or seductive, or what ever I sounded like.

"Yep, and lots you can't," Paul said and stroked my hair with his hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked and sat up to see Paul's face. He smiled and pushed me back down so my head was again on his chest.

"What are you doing tomorrow? It's Halloween and Emily and some others are planning a fire. It's just for us older kids though so you could drop Noel off here. I think my moms having a Halloween thing anyways," Paul said as his hand petted my face slowly. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I'm such if I was a cat, I would be purring.

"For sure," I whispered, my eyes still closed. I heard Paul chuckle, but his voice sounded far off.

When I opened my eyes next, the forest surrounded me. I wasn't stupid, and knew I was in a dream, and not just any dream, but one of my recent, vivid dreams.

"Hello Vivyan, what are you doing here?" a voice from behind a tree whispered. His voice was familiar, but I couldn't grasp it. It kind of reminded me of surgery...

"Its my dream bozo," I snapped back and suddenly all of my clothing fell to the floor. I was now naked. Great.

"So that doesn't mean you should be here?" the voice whispered back and then the body that belonged to the voice stepped from behind the tree. He reminded me of two-face from Batman. Half if his face was the superstar Dr. Cullens face, while the other half was my fathers. I stifled a scream and stepped backwards, only to fall to the ground.

"Who are you?" the words escaped my mouth before I could stop. Why would I ask such a stupid question, one I knew the answer too? But it was a dream. Again, great.

"My name is Reedy," the strange creature said and laughed. Suddenly the scene changed and I was standing in a room painted blue a green. Reedy was also there, this time riding a giant turtle. The turtle was also singing a song by The Scene Aesthetic.

"Where are we?" I asked. Of course it had to be another stupid question. It's like asking a tiger what color it is. Dreams had to be such stupid things.

"In the land of 20 questions," Reedy said and clapped, making Jared and Embry appear. How I knew it was Embry I had no idea, since Jared was eating him on a plate. Finally I put all the pieces together and understood that everything had to do with the answers to question Paul and I asked each other.

"I didn't know there was such a place." Great now I was like Alice from Alice in wonderland. Talking to strange creatures and not even thinking it was strange. Just great. _Oh Alice how I have always wished to be thou._

"Oh in dreams there are. And the land of 20 questions is an amazing place." this time when Reedy clapped his hands the giant bear thing from my other dreams appeared.

"Pat, there you are silly thing," Reedy said to the bear and jumped onto his back. Suddenly the ground fell out below me and I was falling. Maybe this is wonderland?

Next thing I knew, I was in the forest again with Reedy and Pat the bear staring at me. Lust, hunger and death shot through their eyes. I screamed.

"Vivyan?" Paul asked and shook me awake. I opened my eyes to see Paul's face staring at mine. His eyes were frightened.

"Sorry, bad dream," I said out of breath. I was very hot, probably thanks to Paul, and I felt like a had just ran a marathon.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked and shrugged, only to nod seconds later. As I explained, I actually told it all. Well almost all. Instead of Reedy being half of my father, he was just all Dr. Cullen. And Paul didn't seem to think I was crazy.

"Land of 20 questions huh? Pretty messed up I say," Paul said with a laugh and ruffled my hair.

"Tell me about," I huffed and slowly squirmed out of Paul's arms. Once out, I asked what time it was.

"Time to pick up the munchkins," Paul answered and jumped off his bed, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him.

"Hey noels not much of a munchkin. By the rate he's growing, he'll be your height in no time," I laughed and Paul's face went neutral and he shook his head.

"He won't ever be my height."

"How do you know? Jacobs bigger than you, and he's our cousin," I shot back. Again Paul shook his head. I rolled my eyes and stomped up the stairs. Really the hit to the head was altering my personality.

"Hey don't be angry Viv," Paul said and grabbed my hand. I tried to pull his hand away, but Paul wouldn't let me. I rolled my eyes but settled. Mood swings much?

"Why don't you think Noel will grow to your height?" I asked once Paul was driving towards the school. Why he drove when the school was up the block, I had no idea.

"Cause there'll be no reason for him to grow this big when he's my age," Paul shrugged.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but height doesn't depend on reason, just genes. And Noel has the right genes." again anger. Really enough with the mood swings.

"Yeah he does have the right genes, but maybe he got his dads genes more." God I hoped not. Not that I wished for him to be like a walk- out mother either...

"He's just as possible to have my mothers genes, and therefore Quil and Jake's genes." I didn't think my brother was going to be like my father one bit. I was already like my mother on many ways. People said I was the mini her, and I was being beaten by the same person much the same.

"Can we stop with this conversation?" Paul asked as we pulled up to my brother's school. I shrugged and looked down. Paul reached over and picked grabbed my chin in his hand and pulled it up to look at him. Forceful much?

"I'm sorry Vivie, it's just this is a big topic to talk about," Paul whispered. My eyes turned into slits as I stared back at Paul. What the hell did he mean?

"We are talking about my brother and how tall he is going to be. How is that such a big topic?" I asked, raising my voice. Paul's hands started to shake and seeing him shake with anger made me feel like shaking too. Of course I didn't though, because that would be strange. Instead my eyes fogged over with tears and anger. Great.

"Its not something I can talk to you about Vivyan. Just drop it," Paul growled between clenched teeth. I clenched my hands into fists and crossed them across my chest.

"No I'm not gonna 'just drop it,'" I spat back which made Paul's hands shake more and tighten around the steering wheel. Silence filled the car but I could still feel the tense atmosphere. Out of nowhere Paul ripped off his seatbelt and pushed open his door. He was gone just like that.

With him gone to who knows where I uncrossed my arms from across my chest and punched the dashboard with all my might. I thought I would've broke my hand, or at least hurt it, but I felt nothing. It was as though my whole body was numb...

**Paul's POV**

_FUCK THIS ALL_, I screamed once my clothing ripped and I landed on my four feet. What the hell happened? What the FUCK?

_Dude your always so angry when you phase_, Collin chuckled. Instead of my regular reaction (planning death or at least attacking a tree) I ignored him. What was with me?

_First fight_? Sam asked and started running towards me. I didn't answer again and kept running at full speed.

_Yeah I think so_, Seth answered for me doing the smart thing and reading what was going through my mind. Smart ass kid, didn't even have an imprint and knew what was going on.

_Wait Paul!_ Sam yelled but I didn't slow. I still couldn't believe the way I treated Vivyan.

I growled at her. I fucking growled at her and almost phased in the same car. I almost fucking killed her. Really!!?

Pain shot through my body just thinking about it. The pain started in my heart, as if it were being torn in two, and spread out towards my feet and head. It felt as though someone was taking small, sharp, studded needles, sticking them into every open area on my body and turning them.

I slightly heard Sam command Collin to go and take Vivyan home, which made me feel even more horrible. I almost killed her and then left her in my car alone.

_FUCK_, I yelled again and let a howl screech through the air.

_Paul please it's okay_, Sam said calmly as he finally reached me. Instead of running with me, Sam pulled in front of me and made me stop.

_Paul,_ Sam said quietly and I dropped to the floor in pain.

Vivyan's POV

As I sat in Paul's car with my brother and Nina, I had a feeling Paul wasn't coming back. I felt horrible that I had made Paul so angry, it torn at my heart.

"Why aren't we going home?" Nina asked and tugged on my sleeve. I shrugged and lifted my hand to feel tears in my eyes.

Noel was sitting in the drivers seat (on my other side) and grabbed my hand. His hand was so small and it felt strange since my hand was usually occupied by Paul's large hand.

"Its okay Vivie, Paul will be back," Noel whispered and gave my hand a squeeze. I nodded and turned and looked out the side window. I could see a figure in the distance and he was slowly jogging towards us.

At first I thought it was Paul, but as he came closer I saw he was much smaller. I couldn't recognize him, though his face looked familiar.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain somewhere in my body but didn't do anything about it. It was a strange type of pain, on that felt like something I didn't know I had was in pain.

Suddenly there was a person tapping on the window beside Noel. It was the person I had seen before. I rolled down the window and once it was down I finally remembered a scene from the Monday that week.

_Brady._

But he looked different. He looked taller, a lot taller, and... Stressed. His hair was also cropped short which made him look years older. Or maybe it was, he did look older.

"Brady?" I asked and the boy laughed and opened the door and climbed in.

"Wrong again Vivyan. Do me and my brother really look the same?" ah it was Collin. I laughed and shook my head. I hadn't seen Collin since the last Friday and he sure changed a lot in seven days.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and Collin shooed my brother over.

Noel climbed over me and sat beside Nina. Collin then took keys out of his pocket and started Paul's truck. Wasn't he a little young to drive? He was years younger than me, and I had just turned legal driving age.

"Paul wants me to drive the kids to his house and then you to Emily's,"

Collin said with a shrug and pressed down on the gas. I quickly put my seatbelt on, remembering the large cut I had on my forehead. Luckily it was covered by bangs... And bandage.

"What if I don't want to go to Emily's?" I asked as Collin turned the car into Paul's driveway. Collin laughed and opened the car door but paused before getting out.

"Don't think you have a choice."

"I'm not his property I have a choice," I snapped but Collin only laughed and jumped out of the car. I just sat back as Noel and Nina jumped out of the car. Noel hugged me goodbye and ran after Nina into her house. Just as they got to the door, Ms. Brryd opened the door and waved to both Collin and I.

"So you gonna fight, or just come?" Collin asked and laughed at his somewhat dirty question. Thirteen year olds, though Collin looked closer to 17.

"I guess I'll come... To Emily's. Better than war," I answered and laughed. Collin smiled and started driving towards Emily's house.

"Hey Vivyan," Seth said after I jumped out of Paul's truck. Collin was right behind me, but ran inside before me. At the door I could hear laughter from the kitchen, but I couldn't hear Paul. My heart sunk a little when Seth and I walked into the kitchen, not to find Paul.

"Hey Viv," Quil said as I sat in the chair beside him. He had a small child on his lap. She was just a toddler, but a beautiful toddler. Her eyelashes were so long they brushed her cheeks when she blinked and her eyes were such a dark brown they were black. Her hair was a light brown and braided into two ponytails. Adorable.

"Hey. Whose this?" I asked and looked down at the girl. Quil's smile widened as he looked down at the girl. It was strange, but he cute.

"This is Claire, she's Emily's niece," Quil answered and ruffled the girls hair. Instead of crying like many kids she just laughed, seemly happy with Quil's presence.

After I had enough of watching Quil and Claire I looked around and saw many people were there.

Jacob (looking depressed and tired), Leah (looking angry like usual), Seth (the polar opposite of his sister), Quil with Claire, Emily, Jared and Kim, Collin, Brady (looking much different since I had last seen him) and Embry were all there. Brady looked very tired and much older. He had large bags under his eyes; his hair was cut short (not ad short as his brothers) but cropped in a rough style. He was also much larger, more muscular and taller, but smaller than his twin. He looked stressed both mostly tired.

As I stared at Brady he turned and caught me looking only to give me a smile. I smiled back and turned to look out the window. It was weird with Paul not being here with me. Again I felt a sharp, weird pain.

"Where's Paul today?" Emily asked and handed me a muffin. I shrugged and kept staring out the window. The room went strangely silent, besides Kim and Emily's chatter, and suddenly a wet Paul and Sam popped out of the forest. Paul looked strangely upset.

"Be nice Viv," Quil whispered and I turned to look at him. When we were younger Quil and I were like twins. With our mothers being twins and our birthdays being in the same month. We were best friends but since his mother left we drifted. I missed it. I remembered him be a great kid and wished I still knew him like I did. But some things you can't get back.

"Vivyan can you come out here?" Sam yelled from the backdoor. Quil smiled to encourage me, and I got up and walked to the backdoor. Sam came in as I went out.

"Hey Viv," Paul whispered. I turned and saw he was sitting down on the back porch, soaked with rain. I went down and sat beside him.

"Hey Paul."

"I'm sorry... I left you... There," Paul whispered again, words coming difficult to him. I bit my lip. Paul looked in pain, as though leaving me gave him pain. I quickly shook out that though, because no one was connected like that in real life and this isn't a movie.

"Its fine Paul. It's not your fault."

"I can't believe I left you..." Paul whispered and looked down at me with his hypnotizing eyes. Why was it that his eyes could make me feel like walking on clouds, why was it I was speechless when he stared at me with such intensity?

I quickly blinked and snapped out of the trance I was in. I didn't _like_ like Paul, we were friends... Right?

"Don't blame yourself it's not your fault," I whispered and suddenly had an erg to reach out and lay my hand on his cheek.

"Not yours either." we both laughed awkwardly and stared. Soon the laughter ended, leaving us both quiet while the rain drenched me.

"Sorry Crazy Eyes," Paul said and half smiled. It was cute, like the type of smile a little kid gives it's parents when found doing something wrong. Or like the hot guys on TV give the girl of their dreams. It was hard to be mad or even slightly disappointed in Paul, especially when he smiled like that. I felt my heart stop than start again.

"You need a nickname Paul," I said and tried to mimic his smile. I wished I could make Paul hypnotized like he makes me, but I didn't have the right smile or eyes. I wished he could feel the way he makes me feel...

_And how is that?_ The little voice whispered.

"You need to give me one, else it doesn't work," Paul said and laughed all the while keeping his smile the same. The boy had skills.

Suddenly my hand wrapped it's self into Paul's. It was weird, usually he grabbed mine.

"Best friends?" Paul asked and squeezed my hand. My smile widened and I nodded.

_But you want more_, the voice whispered but I did not listen to it. It couldn't ruin this moment.

Two people sitting together holding hands and soaked in rain. One was hypnotized by the other and the other seemed to be happy sitting hand in hand. It was like a romantic scene from a novel, movie or show. But it wasn't romantic for me, and probably not Paul, because we were friends and nothing more... At least that's what I kept telling myself...

"Of course," I whispered finally answering Paul's question. I wanted to answer it more poetically, say something more like "I would go to the moon to be your best friend" but I couldn't find the words as Paul rubbed my hand.

I knew my answer made Paul a happy man because his large, warm arms then enveloped my body into a warm embrace. I was home.

Home sweet home

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW (not actual words, just like a trailer)

_She was just a girl, wanting to celebrate a holiday made for the young._

_She was just a girl, confused about life._

_She was just a girl, needing to be saved._

_He was just a guy, seeing pain._

_He was just a guy, with anger cording through his veins._

_He was just a guy, wanting revenge._

_He was just a man, hurting a girl._

_He was just a man, needing a taste of medicine._

_He needed this medicine and he was going to get it. Finally._

**Bumbumbumbaaa. So I loved this chapter and the next chapter preview. Love love love it! Hope you do too, so please review telling me your thoughts, questions, observations and hints you found! Love ya all!**

**Also it would be great if you help me give Paul a nickname! Thanks :)**

**REVIEWWWWWWW**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I know you have all been waiting, well here it is! THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**Hope this chapter makes up for the long wait, I absolutely love it :D**

**Please please please, tell me what you think! And prepare for next chapter :D **

**Please READ AND REVIEW!**

Long time no talk," Leah joked as I came back in soaked to the core. Paul followed in beside and went and sat beside Sam. I took the seat beside Leah.

"That's for sure," I laughed back and Leah passed me one of Emily's cookies. It was shortbread, my favorite. Paul also grabbed five of the cookies and had already stuffed them all in his mouth.

"What's new?" Leah asked me and glared at someone behind me. I shrugged, the one motion my answer. Leah nodded and turned to talk to her brother.

"Seth we should get going," Leah said sternly and Seth pouted.

"Dinner remember?" Seth's eyes brightened immediately. I had to question all the boys' ability to eat everything in sight. I laughed to myself quietly.

"What was that laugh for Viv?" Leah asked and she jumped out of her chair. Again I just shrugged and grabbed another cookie.

"See you all later than," Leah said and stalked off towards the door. She was answered by a couple mumbles and nods. Seth also said his goodbye and followed his sister.

After a couple seconds of silence Embry took Leah's spot and turned to me.

"What's with you and Leah?"

"Am I Not supposed to be her friend or something?" I asked and Embry replied with a shrug. I mocked his shrug and turned to look at Paul.

When Paul turned and met my eyes, he jumped up and walked over to me.

"When do you wanna head home?" Paul asked. I replied that I should probably get home now, if I was going to convince my father to let me out Saturday. Paul nodded and took my hand.

As we walked out of the room, we both said our goodbyes to everyone.

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow around 1 Kay?" Paul said ask he parked the car.

"Yeah sure," I answered and yawned. Paul laughed.

"Get some sleep tonight Crazy Eyes," Paul laughed and leaned in to kiss my forehead. Some part of my brain wished for Paul to kiss my lips, but the other part was unsure.

"I'll do my best," I replied and opened the car and stepped into the rain. But truthfully I had much different plans than sleep...

**PAULS POV**

_You and Viv sure get along_, Quil said padding behind me. It was his, Jared, Brady and my own shift. Jared was showing newbie the basics while Quil and I guarded the perimeter. Since the vampire infestation down the road and the army of them in Seattle, we had to be on guard.

_Well she's my imprint_, I answered my and shrug.

_What is an imprint_? Brady piped up and all three of us stopped in out steps. Really?

_Do you not know what it is_? Jared laughed and we all started running again.

_Well I've heard the way you all think of your love or whatever the hell they are, but no ones explained it_, Brady growled back, seemingly embarrassed with us finding it hilarious.

_Calm down kid nothing to get your panties in a knot_ for, Jared laughed again and continued, _an imprint is just something we wolves do. It's not common, well so the stories say, but it happens. When you see your soul mate you fall for them and hard._

_But Claire's a kid,_ Brady said in disgust which made Quil growl.

_It's not like that. We don't fall in love with them it's like we see the world differently once we meet their eyes. They are your world. You are like putty in their hands and they can have you as their friend, brother, lover and always protector_, I finished for Jared and Vivyan's eyes came into my mind again. How I wished I could know what she was thinking...

Just then it felt like I had just walked into a room full of bleach.

_Fuck_! Quil and I both howled once the scent filled our noses. Jared and Brady smelt it too, and Jared was already calling for help while running towards us. The trail was fresh and one we had smelt before.

It was the redhead vampire once again looking for Bella. Tough shot, she's in Florida.

_Follow the scent Paul_, _we'll be with you soon,_ Jared said already in hunting gear. I quickly pushed all thoughts out of my head and concentrated on the trail.

Quil and I went slowly along the trail until Jared and Brady were with us, along with most of the pack.

Soon we were hunting our prey, the only thing we were made to kill. The thing that made our noses sting and our hair stand on end, the reason we were wolves... And there for the reason I have Vivyan...

_Get your head in the game Paul!_ Jacob growled at me as I started to drift into thoughts about Vivyan. I shook my head quickly and jumped into hint mood again.

_I see it_, Sam howled and I looked in his direction to see the redhead running through the trees. This got us all started and we charged for the devil.

_Careful we are beside the boarder_, Jacob said quietly as seven other scents burned our noses. We all abided and ran faster and faster toward our target...

_Fuck!_ Sam howled from his place up front. I wasn't far behind him because I soon felt the reason for his outburst.

Seven vampires we all running ahead of us only one being our target.

We quickly became level with the Cullens and as Sam's teeth almost gripped around her leg, she slipped out and onto the Cullen property.

_Almost had her_, Collin whispered and Sam silenced him, we weren't done yet.

Just as I thought it, the leech stepped back onto our land bringing another with her.

_Traitor!_ I growled and stepped out of line to face the big burly Cullen. He quickly jumped back onto his land, sensing his mistake. My brothers and Leah quickly saw what had happened and stopped and flanked me.

The rest of the Cullens also stopped and flanked the big one. We were all hostile.

_They were on our land_, someone growled.

_We can kill them all now_, another voice said.

_Traitor_, I spat again as someone else whispered, _"she got away."_

On the other side of the line the vampires were hissing and spitting like cats. Suddenly two vampires stepped forward and one of then placed their hands up.

"We mean no harm wolves," the apparent leader said calmly. Suddenly our rage and anger was transformed into calm, happiness.

"We need to get passed this and get both of our enemies," the leader stated again and Sam nodded giving us the command to get after the redhead again.

Once we were ahead of the Cullen's my normal emotions came back. Fuck, it was that emotion fucker messing with our emotions. Someone growled.

_Guys, and Leah, stop we can get all pissy about the emotion thing later. First let's get this leech_, Embry said and everyone agreed. We would get her!

_Wow I can't believe it, we almost had her_, Collin whined as we walked back to La Push.

_Shut up, we'll get her next time,_ Seth said in his optimistic mind. Seth smiled smugly at my comment.

Finally we made it to the bordering forest and we all phased back. Of course Brady and Collin we very happy to see Leah naked for the first time, but really the excitement ran out.

As soon as I made it home, not much later, I fell into my bed and into a peaceful dream. Good dreams always meant for the next day to be good too…

**October 31 2009, 11:23 **

**VIVYANS POV**

"I get to go to Nina's today right?" Noel asked once I was dressed and ready for the day. He was also dressed and ready. His face was looking excited but I could also feel he had a hint of disappointment. But he wasn't going to be disappointed today, I would never allow it.

"Of course Bud," I smiled as I packed a couple of sweaters into a bag for Noel. His bag was huge, filled with some clothing a few toys and Keeley, his blanket. I wasn't sure if we would be home again.

"What are we gonna tell Ryan?" Noel asked and sat down on the bed. I sat down beside him and grabbed his hand.

"We are gonna tell him the truth Noel," I whispered. Noel was about to state that Ryan would not be happy with the truth but I silenced him and continued, "When I tell you to run you run out the door and go somewhere. Anywhere and I'll find you. Ryan is going to be angry but we'll get through it. That's why I'm packing your bag and mine."

"Where am I gonna go?" Noel asked. I shrugged.

"Anywhere but here Bud." Noel nodded and I jumped off the bed and grabbed my coat. My bag was packed and my shoes were on. Noel was also ready but his face looked concerned. Again a twinge of pain shot through my heart looking at his mature face. Each day he got older and it was Ryan's fault.

Once Noels and my own coat were on, I took a deep breath, grabbed my bag and headed out to my destiny.

**October 31 11:29 AM**

**JAKES POV**

"Jacob, Jacob!" I heard a voice outside my house scream. I quickly jumped off the couch, Quil following, and ran to the door. Once it was open I found my cousin Noel standing there.

Noel was only 6 but if you didn't know it you would think her were at least twelve. Not only was it because of his size, but also his maturity. Quil and I talked about this many times before. We tried to come up with reasons why our cousin would be so mature at such a young age. Maybe it was because of his mother leaving him so young, but there had to be something more.

"What's wrong Noel?" I asked as I read Noels face. He looked scared and angry. I could only tell he was angry because his face looked just like Quil's when he was angry because Noel really looked frightened.

Instead of answering, Noel grabbed my hand and yanked it in the direction of his house. He was a strong kid.

**October 31 11:29 AM**

**NOELS POV**

"What's wrong Noel?" Jake asked me when he finally opened the door.

Everything was wrong. Vivyan was in trouble and I was scared. She could be killed and she was all I had.

I couldn't answer Jacobs question because I knew if I opened my mouth either tears of rumbles would pour out of me.

I wasn't much a crier normally, but lately I had been more emotional. At night when Ryan forced sex on my sister I would cry. Vivyan would come in later and try to tell me it was all right. I didn't get how she could be so strong....

Sometimes I would shake too. And not just cold shake but like I was a volcano. It scared me because it wasn't normal. I would shake and feel like I was getting lost in a forest or something. After the shaking stopped I would feel really sick and then the next day I would feel taller or my voice would be deeper.

No one seemed to notice my changes though, so I thought they were normal...

I quickly grabbed Jacob's hand and yanked in the direction of my house. There wasn't much else I could do...

**October 31 11:24 AM**

**VIVYANS POV**

As I slowly walked towards my front door, Noel behind me, I didn't care to say goodbye to my house. I wasn't going to miss the walls my father had sometimes pushed my up against and raped me. I wasn't going to miss the tables that always got in the way when I was trying to get to my room. No I wouldn't miss it at all.

Finally I made it to the place where my heart sped up in fear and anticipation. I pushed Noel in front of me and he quickly stole towards the front door. Of course Ryan did not notice him, because Noel did not have female parts he could uses.

I finally stepped into where Ryan would see me.

"Where are you going whore," Ryan asked, his words slurring. It was just like him to drink in the morning.

"I'm going out Ryan," I said back, my voice emotionless. Ryan stood up quickly, almost falling over before advancing towards me.

"With Birdie boy again? My sex not good enough for your sluttish body?" Ryan's voice was louder now. I clenched my hands into fists.

"Yes I am going to hang out with Paul, but no I am not sleeping with him," I growled and swallowed the saliva that had built up in my mouth. Ryan blinked twice, his face emotionless, until he opened his eyes with a smirk. It was my queue to tell Noel to leave.

Once Noel slipped out of the door fast my father moved his body up against mine. So he had noticed Noel.

"What have I told you about being near those people?" Ryan growled and placed his hand on my breast. I also felt his erection through his boxers. So he was drunk, angry and horny.

"Those people are my friends," I hissed and tried to push him off of me. Ryan was stronger though, much stronger, and I was unsuccessful.

"Are you going to try to fight me off Vivyan?" Ryan whispered and licked his lips. This time I tried to pull away from him, once again failing. If it weren't for the wall behind me...

Suddenly Ryan's lips were on mine. They were cold, smelt of beer, and were chapped. I resisted his hungry lips by ducking my head. This only made Ryan angrier.

Ryan quickly wrapped his hands around my neck and slapped my head against the wall with all his strength. My vision blurred and my head started beating again.

"Stop," I whispered but Ryan started kissing me again. His hands were trailing down my body until he had my hands. With my hands in his he places them on his crotch, expecting something.

I could slowly feel myself starting to lose consciousness as Ryan's teeth made my lips bleed. But I wasn't going down yet.

My hands already on his need, I unzipped his pants and grabbed his penis. Ryan moaned into my mouth from just having my hands around him. As the darkness finally completely settled over my vision, I pretended Ryan's penis was a pencil. And like a pencil, I snapped it.

Finally all consciousness was gone as my head was slammed against the wall again, and my body slumped to the floor.

**October 31 11:31 AM**

**JACOBS POV**

"Stay here Noel, we'll get your sister," I yelled back to my crying cousin as he tried to follow Quil and I. I wasn't sure what was wrong, but Vivyan was in trouble and her being both my cousin and pretty much Paul's girlfriend, I needed to help.

Luckily my house was less than three minutes away from Vivyan's, so Quil and I arrived quickly. From inside I could hear yelling, as in pain, and something falling to the floor. Neither Quil nor I hesitated.

Quickly the front door was broken down, no time to turn the knob. I almost phased right than and there when I saw what was in front of my eyes.

Vivyan was on the floor; her shirt ripped her arm sitting in an unnatural position and unconscious. I don't know what was worse; Vivyan's state, or the fact that her own father was about to stomp on her leg.

I was frozen in shock, but Quil wasn't.

It took Quil two strides to have his right hand around my uncle's neck, and for Ryan to be pushed against the nearest wall. Suddenly Quil switched to hold Ryan with his left hand and punch in his face with his right.

I ran up to Quil right away and held his right hand. Really I wanted to take out Ryan's guts and make animal balloons with them, but we couldn't have a murder on our hands.

"Did you really not see what the _fuck_ he was doing to Vivyan?" Quil growled and his hands started shaking. I grabbed Ryan with my free hand, while also peeling Quil's hand from around his neck.

"Leave Quil," I commanded using my useful alpha voice we found out I also had. Quil shook his head but followed through with my command, since he had no other choice. Once Quil was far out the door I cussed. What the fuck was I supposed to do? Vivyan was in the ground almost dying and I had the culprit under my hand. My grip around Ryan's neck tightened. It was then that I looked into his eyes.

Ryan had a sort of crazed look in his dark eyes. Like he was an addict or like he had a mental illness. His eyes were dark as coal, nothing like his daughter or sons eyes, and he had no inch of guilt on his body. It was because of his lack of guilt I raised my hand and punched his already bruised and bleeding face and then his gut.

As I looked down at his body, I finally noticed his pants were pulled down, and his penis was hanging out. It looked in pain, as if someone had fought it off... _Vivyan. _

**Quil's POV**

As soon as I was out the door, fur exploded from my skin. I didn't care I was in the open on the street; she needed someone else's help, and god knows I wasn't in the best state.

_Quil get into the forest_, someone laughed and I followed his or her word and flew into the forest behind Vivyan's house.

_Vivyan? What were you doing there_? Leah asked as she ran beside her brother. My vision turned red as I remembered…

_What. The. Fuck_. Brady said, his hair standing on end. I think I was the only one hearing him, since it was almost impossible to hear over Paul's outburst of pain, anger, and fear.

_Vivyan, Vivyan, Vivyan_, Paul chanted ad he ran full speed towards her house. Tears were falling from his face, and I doubted he could hear anyone. We all felt his pain; it was as if his whole body was slowly being burnt to a crisp.

_Paul she'll be okay_, Seth said being optimistic though he worried deeply. If anything were to happen to Vivyan the pack wow also have to mourn the death of a brother…

_Stop she'll be fine Quil,_ Leah snapped. Leah also felt deeply worried for Vivyan's sake. If Vivyan and Paul's life weren't in jeopardy, I would've laughed.

Suddenly I saw Vivyan's house in Paul's mind. He was gone out our mind within seconds.

Silence followed until Brady spoke up.

_What happened dude?_ I howled out in pain remembering my cousin slumped on the floor, unconscious.

**PAULS POV**

I was still shaking as I ran into Vivyan's house. I wasn't wearing clothing, and I couldn't care less. My life and love was at stake.

Once I ran through the broken open door I immediately wanted to break down and die. My entire existence was on the floor, her skin strangely pale and bruises already sprouting in various places. Her left arm was broken from what I could tell, just like her younger brother. I started shaking as the pieces came together, but calmed myself for my love.

"Vivyan wake up," I said as I kneeled beside her body. Tears streamed down my cheeks and splattered on her skin, but relief flowed through my body as I saw the up and down of Vivyan's chest. She was breathing, and it would stay that way.

Next thing I did was place my head against her chest to hear her steady heart beat. It was strong.

"Vivyan," I whispered and I barely noticed as Jacob led Ryan out of the house. Oh how I wanted to snap that bastard's neck so his head was detached from his body, but Vivyan was more important. She was everything.

I carefully caressed her face and whispered her name. It felt like an eternity I sat there. If I had been in the right mind frame, she would be at a hospital in a flash. Instead I sat with her, my hands resting on her face, until her eyes opened.

"Vivyan," I whispered one last time before her eyes opened fully. She smiled, wincing when her bleeding lip stretched, to see me sitting with her. I swear I would promise her to never leave.

"Hey Paul," my angel whispered, her voice somewhat hoarse. Vivyan tried to sit up, but I kept her down.

"Don't move your hurt," I whispered and carefully pet her face.

"I'm not hurt. It's fine," Vivyan tried to convince me. I shook my head and smiled, always being tough.

"I'm really fine, it's nothing," Vivyan tried again but stopped herself as she suddenly remembered something.

"Where am I?" she asked quickly and closed her eyes as I left my hand over what looked to be a bruise on her face.

"At your house Viv," I whispered and she winced.

"You know of my father then?"

"Not as much as Jacob or Quil, they saved you," I whispered back. Vivyan nodded and shut her eyes tight at the pain that shot through her head. Her eyes opened seconds later.

Silence came afterwards, for I was speechless, just as Vivyan was. Kim tried to explain to me the feeling of not being able to talk when the imprintee looks into the eyes of the wolf. She said it was like you were hypnotized.

I was positive I was hypnotized as my eyes bored into Vivyan's. It was like I finally understood her eyes, understood her life...

"Paul do you have an explanation for your lack of clothing?" Vivyan whispered and then laughed. It was then I remembered how I was 100% naked. I waiting for the embarrassment of being nude to settle, but embarrassment never came. Huh, who knew I would be totally comfortable being naked with Vivyan. But then again, I did love her.

**VIVYANS POV**

"Thanks Ms Brryd," I said and carefully got off the table. Luckily Paul's father was also a regular doctor so I didn't have to face the hospital and that handsome doctor again. Twice in two days wasn't good.

"Call me anything but Ms. Brryd, I'm not old," Paul's mom laughed and I nodded, wincing at the slight pain in my head, and then thanked Mr. Brryd. I loved Paul's parents. Neither of them asked questions about my injuries and seemed to love me as if I were their own child.

Luckily I only had multiple bruises on my torso, arms and my lips and a broken arm. I did not have any bruises on my face like Paul was frightened of. I also had a slight concussion, but that's nothing.

Now that's something different. Paul seemed to care about me as if I were the most important thing in his life. Every movement his parents made on me, Paul would watch intently. It made me feel safe.

"Oh and Vivyan," Paul's mother called as we both marched down the stairs, Paul's hand wrapped protectively around my own. I turned around and Paul groaned.

"You and Noel are welcome to stay here," Ms. Brryd said with a pleasant smile on her face. Paul rolled his eyes and carefully picked me up bridal style to carry me down the stairs.

"You would be staying here, even if my mother wouldn't allow it," Paul laughed and placed me on his bed. I was lying down and he was sitting up, one arm over my body.

"Well luckily your mom wants me here," I teased and pulled Paul down to lie beside me. He sighed as I interlaced my fingers with his. I swear, I could lay with Paul forever and still never want to leave.

"'Course she does Viv, she loves you and Noel like her own children," Paul whispered and rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand.

"And just like I love Noel as a brother?" Paul whispered after silence. I sat up then and Paul sat up with me.

"What about me?" I asked and Paul pushed my some of my hair behind my left ear. It was like a gesture from a romantic movie.

"Oh I hate you Viv," Paul laughed, his voice deep and husky. I had to remember to take a breath.

"Thought so," I laughed back and Paul leaned closer to me. I stopped breathing and so did Paul.

Paul's relationship and mine was weird. We acted like a dating couple when really we were best friends. We held hands and stared into each other's eyes, but we were just friends.

_"They have some sexual tension built up"_ is what many people around school said. Did we? Did we both actually have feelings for each other?

It was moments like these I was 99.9% positive we did.

But I wasn't sure if I wanted to risk our friendship for something like a romantic relationship. I wasn't sure if it was worth it.

"How do you love me?" I whispered, digging myself into a deep hole, and leaned closer to Paul's face. My heart jumped a beat and started speeding up. Paul unlaced his fingers from my hand and placed both on either side of my face.

"As a sister, a best friend, a... Girl friend... Anything," Paul whispered and brought his face so his lips hovered over mine. Our noses touched and I could feel and taste his warm breath as he exhaled. I closed my eyes and moved my good hand so it rested on Paul's face.

This was it, no going back. If it ended badly, Paul and I wouldn't be friends…

That's when his lips found mine.

**OH-MY-GOD! I know I know, I'm amazing :P jk, vanity is bad! This chapter was very hard to write, if you can guess, but I really enjoyed writing it, so you BETTER have enjoyed it! Remember there are links to things on my profile; so if you want to see what Vivyan or Noel or someone else looks like, just go to my profile! Also remember there is a prize for who ever sees the clues I left in this chapter! AND REVIEW!… or else Ryan is going to be finding you. :D**

**REVIEWWW**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is the last chapter of Part one. Don't worry; it's just a part, nothing big. Just kind of change of problems. **

**Sorry this chapter took a long time to get out and it isn't very short; I had a very busy... past couple of weeks. Summer is almost here so be prepared :) **

**Hope you enjoy :) PLEASE REVIEW**

Her lips were smooth and felt so vulnerable. They felt so small and were so small compared to everything else in the world. She was small, and so breakable. I could snap her in half... But still I held my lips against hers, not wanted to pull away. I didn't care what would happen later on in life, I was in bliss at this moment. Nothing could ruin it...

Suddenly, unexpectedly, Vivyan's lips were off of mine. She had somehow untangled herself from being wrapped up beside me for I could no longer feel her body up against my own. I opened my eyes immediately. What I saw made my whole form shake almost uncontrollably.

Vivyan was pushed into the small corner of my bed. Her right hand was grasping her lower neck/collarbone area while her left arm lay in a cast. The right side of her forehead lay under bandage, though that was hidden by her bangs. She also had small bruises on her lower neck, which I hadn't noticed before. What was worse though, was the shock, confusion and fear that her face held.

If she weren't my universe and life combined, I would've gone wolf right there. I had once again messed up big time, this time being the worst yet. I actually kissed her! And if that wasn't bad enough, her arm was fucking broken.

I had to guess what Vivyan was seeing at that very moment. I knew she wasn't seeing a smile on my face. She probably saw my clenched fists that I held pushing down on my legs, trying to keep them from shaking. She would see my upper lip folded into my mouth where I had to try hard not to bite it off. Lastly she would see my eyes full of pain.

"I'm so sorry Paul," Vivyan whispered, her face gaining sorrow. I blinked twice and took a deep breath before answering.

"Why are you sorry Viv, you didn't do anything," I said, keeping my teeth clenched. Vivyan blinked and took her hand off her collarbone and reached out towards me. She quickly brought her hand back and closed her eyes.

I knew I had no right to be angry with her, I would never be, especially then. Her own father had beaten her, and then I was taking advantage of her. What was wrong with me?

"Because I can't do this," Vivyan whispered again and brought her knees up to her chest. I couldn't answer right away, for I had to ponder what she meant.

"Can't do what Vivie? I don't understand." Vivyan closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Our friendship is too important Paul. If we were to date or whatever, we would eventually break up and I don't want this to be over," she said once her eyes opened. She looked nervous about what my answer would be. Was she seriously afraid that what she said would ruin everything? Did Vivyan not understand that I was frightened that me kissing her made her not want to be friends? I was relieved with what she said, so relieved I actually laughed. And not a small chuckle, but an actually HA-HA-HA.

My laugh seemed to surprise Vivyan more than it should have. Her eyes widened to the size of watermelons as I clenched at my stomach at the laughter that kept pouring from my laugh. It wasn't that I found something hilarious; it was that I was so damned relieved.

Finally the laughter stopped and I pulled Vivyan into a hug. I felt that her body was rigid, but it quickly melted.

"Didn't I tell you I'd love you how ever you want me to love you Crazy Eyes?" I laughed as I used the nickname I created for Vivyan. Suddenly I heard my front door slam and three bodies move into my house. I also heard my little sister run down the stairs and squeal. I guessed Noel was here, probably with Jacob.

I was worried about Noel, we all were. It was obvious he was growing at an alarming rate, but he was still much to young to phase. He was six for crying out loud. Not that you would guess he was six, he looked double his age, which also wasn't a good sign.

"Pawl your friends are here!" Nina shouted from the top of the stairs. That's when I remembered Vivyan was still in my arms. As soon as she was ready we both bounded up the stairs, hand in hand.

"Vivie!" Noel semi-yelled when his big sister came into sight. Vivyan let go of my hand and brought her brother into a huge, one-armed hug. It was weird how they both had a broken left arm.

"Why are you crying Sissy?" Noel whispered. Vivyan was crying?

"Because we're safe Bud, Ryan can't get us anymore Noel," Vivyan sobbed into her brothers shoulder. Noel was standing at Vivyan's shoulder height and first time I had met him he was about a foot shorter.

"Well don't cry Vivyan, just laugh," Noel said, laughing. I noticed his voice was much deeper too. Vivyan started laughing at Noel's statement and let go of him. It was only then that I noticed Seth and Jacob were standing, also watching the sibling exchange.

"Hey guys," I said and walked over to them. Vivyan was talking to her brother and I wanted to give them some privacy.

"Hey Paul," Seth said with a smile, while Jacob only nodded at me. He was also biting his bottom lip, a sure sign that something was on his mind.

"What's happening?" I asked, wondering why they were both here. With a look at the clock behind me I saw it was 4 o'clock, this meant the Halloween thing at the beach was happening. Why were they both here?

"I need to talk to you Vivyan," Jacob said loudly and walked towards Vivyan. Seth looked confused, and I was confused. Soon Vivyan and Jacob were out of my house.

"What was that about?" I asked and wanted to go find my imprint. I knew better than to; if Jacob wanted to talk in private he had every right.

"I know as much as you. All he told me was he had to talk to Vivyan," Seth answered with a shrug. I almost forgot Nina was in the room until she ran up to Seth and grabbed his leg. Seth smiled and looked down at my sister.

"What is it Nina?" Seth asked and picked her up. Nina giggled and hid her face. It was a known fact that she was in love with all my friends. Luckily none of them imprinted on her, or else I think someone would be dead...

**VIVYANS POV**

"What do you need Jake?" I asked as we walked away from Paul's house. Jacob shrugged and looked up at the sky. It was another cloudless sky, and the sun was shining like there was no tomorrow.

We walked in silence until we came to La Push's main road. Jacob stopped then and turned to look at me. He looked nervous. I knew he was nervous, for I was nervous for what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry about your dad Viv," Jacob said and looked down at his feet. I looked down too.

"Yeah. Thanks for... saving me," I answered and looked up again. Jacob nodded and bit his lip. He wasn't finished.

"About your father Vivyan..." Jacob started but didn't finish.

"What?" I asked, barely a whisper. Jacob swallowed and started walking towards the beach. I was about to follow when he came back. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Tell me the truth Vivyan," pause, "Did you father ever... force you to do... things?" he asked and then swallowed. I did the same. So they knew. They knew I was broken material, no longer a virgin because of rape. I had had sex so many times that if they were fingers I'd have over twice as many as normal people. I had given so many blowjobs with my younger brother in the other room that I got used to it.

"Vivyan?" Jacob asked and snapped his fingers. I looked up at him and nodded quickly. Jacob started to shake then and there.

"Jacob are you okay?" I asked and reached a hand out to place it on his chest. Jacob shook his head and started mumbling. I caught "dead" "killed" "Paul" and "find out." I guessed that Paul didn't know. Paul didn't know?

"Jacob please don't tell anyone," I whispered quickly. Jacob looked up at me.

"Go to the beach, I won't tell anyone," Jacob said between breaths. I nodded and did as he said. Jacob didn't follow.

Within minutes I was at the beach. At the far end stood a large fire pit with logs and benches seated around it. The fire wasn't going yet, but logs and paper was already piled in the pit ready to burn. Close to the table stood five tables with food and about ten coolers under them. All throughout the beach people stood, talking in groups and what not. Almost my whole school was there. I had no idea where to go.

Finally I decided to step out from the trees that surrounded me and let my appearance be known. At first no one saw me, but soon a girl from school spotted me and pointed to me. Soon the entire beach fell silence as I sauntered my way towards Emily standing by the food.

Everyone now knew about my father. They knew I was an "abused child." They knew my father was a horrible parent. They all knew my darkest secret. I felt like crying.

I soon made it to Emily, after what seemed like the longest walk of my life. Everyone's eyes were glued to me and their ever-constant whispers followed me like their eyes.

"Sweetie I'm so happy your here," Emily said and hugged me. I hugged her back, one-armed.

"Where's Jake and the boys?" she asked and busied herself with the food. I shrugged, not able to find words, and looked out at all the people. No one was looking at me, no one was whispering; it was like I had imagined it all.

"Are they coming?" Again I shrugged. Emily nodded and looked at me with sympathic eyes. I forced a smile back and then sauntered away. Near the ocean I saw Kim, Jared, Deli, Brady, Collin, and Embry sitting together in a circle. I was happy to see Deli sitting with them and decided to head towards them.

"Hey guys," I said and took the spot beside Deli. She quickly grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm so sorry Vivie," Kim said and motioned to my arm. I shrugged and looked around at the circle. Everyone was staring at me, besides Collin, his or her faces all showing sorrow. I gulped and put on a smile.

"So what's with the gloomy faces?" I asked and laughed. Everyone's eyes widened but soon they laughed along with me.

Soon enough Seth and Paul joined us, Paul taking the seat beside me. He, and I, was disappointed that Deli stole my good hand side.

—–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Collin, Brady, and Em Sam needs you," Leah said when she suddenly appeared behind me. We were sitting around the fire now. It was about 10 o'clock and the sun had set about two hours ago. Most people had gone home, other than The Manada. Brady and Embry stood up then and stretched, Collin didn't though.

"Come on bro let's go," Brady said and walked up to his brother. Collin shook his head.

"Tell Sam... Operation I. Okay?" Collin said, and moved closer to Deli whom he shared a seat with. Operation I?

"Oh my god, really Collin?" Leah asked, her face showing disgust. Collin nodded and stuck out his middle finger to her. Leah slapped him and told him to run along. Collin obliged and ran after his brother and Embry. Leah then took his seat and started whispering to her cousin.

"Come on really?" Leah shouted and jumped back. Deli looked down and nodded. I could see her blushing.

"Why cuz, you could do so much better!" Leah shouted again. I guessed Leah was shouting about Deli's obvious infatuation with Collin.

Throughout the night, I studied Deli and Collin. It was obvious he liked her a lot and it was obvious she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. I had to admit, he was a little young for her, but it was so cute.

"What's wrong with him?" Deli asked loudly. Leah snorted.

"He's like... Five?" Leah laughed. And that's how my night ended.

But of course life couldn't be normal. There were still problems in my life.

Noel and I were going to have to go into foster care. This could mean we could be shipped out of state to live with random strangers and I couldn't bear to leave La Push.

Noel and I would also have to face our father again, this time in court. I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep it together.

Another problem was Noel's growth spurt and entrence to puberty at such a young age. He was six for crying out loud, and he was almost five feet tall. That just wasn't right.

And lastly dreams always had to be replaced.

As I slept soundly in Paul's guest room with Noel laying in the bed beside me, he was there.

I don't know who he was, but he was there. He whispered sweet things to me and made my fall in love. In the end he always took off his mask and showed his true face. It was always my father, ready with a knife in each hand...

**END OF PART 1**

**Eheheh. I enjoyed this chapter did you? Since it is the end of Part 1, I will give you a playlist of songs for it. ENJOY AND REVIEW AND TELL ME ABOUT LIFE :D**

**Playlist**

**Ch1: ****Like Daddy Like Daughter - Gregory and the Hawk**

**Ch2:**** A Storm in the Child's Fountain - Eye Alaska **

**Ch3:**** Close to you - Mirrormask Soundtrack**

**Ch4:**** Save Us - Cartel**

**Ch5:**** Flowers in the Attic - Daughters of Fission**

**Ch6:**** Safe Ride Home - Cute is What We Aim For**

**Ch7:**** Two Brown Eyes - Jill Barber**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait, I had exams. But now its summer, so I'll try to update more often. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and like always REVIEW!**

"Don't be scared Viv, it'll all be fine," Paul encouraged me as I sat across from him at the breakfast table. My bowl of cereal sat in front of me, not touched, while the spoon sat in my mouth. I was shaking and worried about the day's events.

I had been living in Paul's house for almost two weeks. Throughout those two weeks life had been good. Always Noel and I were safe, always fed and always loved. All was great, until this day.

I had known it was coming from the second day I lived with the Brryds'. It was something that had to happen. Julia, Paul's mother, couldn't keep Noel and me in her house; we couldn't become a part of the Brryd family. Julia was rich for the Rez, but not rich enough to support four children. So of course my brother and I would become children of the ward. I wasn't upset about this fact; I knew Julia would gladly take Noel and me in, if she had the money. No I wasn't mad, sad yes, mad no.

At first it didn't sound too bad to go and live in a foster home, until I learnt more of the details. Noel and I could be separated, though Julia said she wouldn't allow that, and we could be moved away from La Push. Luckily I did some research and found out since we were a part of the Quileute tribe, we actually couldn't be moved somewhere else. We weren't the government of Washington's responsibility, but the Elders.

So once I got those details settled, I wasn't as concerned. It wasn't until the night before that I found out the worst detail. My mother was allowed to have a trial, if she wanted to keep her children. If she were suitable for a guardian, then she would gain custody of Noel and I. And that's what that day was. The fact that I would have to _see_ my mother made me want to cry.

"It's hard not to worry, Paul," I said, taking the spoon out of my mouth. I was already dressed, in a high waisted skirt that Julia had bought me, and Noel was up stairs sleeping since he didn't have to come to Council Hall. We had to be at Council Hall at 10 am, to see if we would be moving in with the Crane family, aka Brady and Collin's foster parents. They were the only family that would take Noel and I in, seeing that in their lifetime they had had 7 other foster children, not including Collin, Brady and their sister

Paul was silent, seeming unable to find anything to say back to me. Paul didn't even want me to leave his house, let alone go live somewhere else with my mother, so he couldn't find anything to say back at me. I knew he was worried too because we were best friends and if I moved away, it would kill us both.

"Are you ready?" Julia asked, somehow appearing behind me. I turned around and nodded. Julia gave me a small smile and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry hun, you and Noel are always welcomed here. But I'm pretty sure Mrs. Crane's house will be more fun. She has a hot tub, a rec room and you kids get the basement all to yourselves," Julia said encouraging. I nodded and faked a smile, still not excited about many things.

I wasn't excited about leaving Paul's house. I wasn't excited about facing my mother. I wasn't excited about moving in to some new house. I wasn't excited about anything.

"We have the basement all to ourselves here too Ma," Paul complained and glared up at his mom. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Paul, I would love to have two new children but its so expensive feeding just you," Julia teased and pointed out that Paul was now eating my untouched cereal.

"I can get a job," he stated "matter-a-factly." Julia shook her head.

"You're busy enough Paul." And that was the end to that conversation.

Within the following ten minutes, I had my coat on, and Paul and I were out the door. Council Hall was very close to Paul's house, so we decided just to walk. It was also raining, which I was glad for because I could let out a few tears and Paul would never know.

PAUL POV

Council Hall was the biggest building in La Push. It didn't belong, at all. It looked too fancy to be on the rez, too fancy to be anywhere close to the rez for the matter. It was big, and brown. No peeling paint like everything else and no duck-taped anything. All the windows were in one piece and all the doors had their handles. The last hall burnt down, like, 50 years before and only 5 years ago the Elders finally decided they needed a need place to chill. So they decided to pool together a lot of money and a lot of volunteers and build the monster. I really hated the place, it just didn't belong.

I had in the hall about three times since it was built. Once to settle my parent's divorce, once to decide custody and such. The other time was to talk to the Elders about my "anger" problems. Just because I phased more than anyone else in the pack, didn't mean I was an angry freak. I swear I hated that building, it was good for nothing.

Its front steps were so steep that any old man could slip and die, and the door was way to heavy. No benches to sit on and nothing to shelter you from the rain. Really the place was so pointless.

And now I had another reason to hate the place, Vivyan could be taken away from me just because of the stupid building. If I were Godzilla, the building would be dead.

"Go home Paul," Vivyan whined and pushed my arm again. Was she really that stupid cause would I really leave her alone in _there?_ She could be in Council Hall for like, five hours and I would still wait for her. Her own mother might be there, I couldn't leave her now. And no way in hell would I leave her in that building.

I shook my head and mouthed "no." Vivyan's face fell and she pushed me again.

"At least go hang out with Jake or something. I could be in there for, like, three hours. You'll be bored. I'll be fine." I shook my head and sat down on the stairs, crossing my arms.

"Really Paul, go home," Vivyan pleaded again while looking down at me. I smiled and shook my head once more.

"See you later Viv," I said and motioned for her to walk into the hall. She rolled her eyes but slowly walked up at last couple stairs. Before she went inside, she turned and mouthed one last "go home." Pfft, like I'd really go home. I could see myself being eaten by an alligator before going home.

The first thirty minutes went fast. I pulled out my iPod and listened to the playlist I made just for my imprint, but it died within thirty minutes. After the music left my ears, then I started to worry.

It had finally sunk in. Vivyan's mother might be in the building so close to where I was sitting. The very woman that left the most fantastic person on earth in the care of such an evil man was within meters of me. It was her fault Vivyan hurt so much. It was _"mother"_ that Vivyan cried for in her sleep, when she shouldn't be crying for anyone.

I felt the tremors start to spread over my body, but I took in a deep breath. I couldn't leave, what if Vivyan came out and I wasn't there? No, I had to stay calm...

But it was her fault Vivyan got that blank stare at random moments, that blank stare I thought would bring on tears. It never did though; I had never seen Vivyan cry, but the fact that she could be crying inside because of this woman pissed me off. Vivyan did not deserve that feeling that she too often felt.

_Calm down Paul_, I told myself and took another deep breath.

_Calm calm calm calm calm calm. _

It had been forty-five minutes Vivyan was gone. How long would it take? It couldn't seriously take three hours, could it? Like it was only signing a paper saying the Cranes' had custody of Vivyan and her brother until she turned legal. But then again, if her mother were there, it would be a different story. It could take day, months, or years. Oh god, I couldn't wait that long. But I was just over reacting… right?

She could want her children back, and the Council could give her custody instead. Then Vivyan would leave me AND be living with the woman who's presence always seemed to shadow Vivyan's happy days, even though she wasn't there.

No she couldn't leave me, ever. I don't know what would happen. There would be pain, so much pain, and I'm sure something else would happen. I could… like… die or something. I don't really know.

I would have to follow if she left; Vivyan was my life now, nothing else mattered...

A woman walked past me and into the hall. She wasn't Vivyan's mom though; she looked nothing like my imprint. She smiled at me as she walked inside, but she was nothing more than a stranger.

Another person walked into the hall 10 minutes later, but he was a man. He was straggly but, like the woman, he was a stranger. Maybe he knew the woman? Maybe they were having a secret affair and the met and fucked in Council Hall? I laughed at my thoughts.

Finally the two-hour mark passed. Two hours I had been sitting on those steps. Within those hours 6 people had walked into the hall, 7 coming out. My neighbor had gone in, after having a talk with me about fertilizer for next year. I'm sure my answers were dull; I had other things on my mind.

Two hours Vivyan could've been sitting with her mother, two fucking hours. Two hours of pain Vivyan could've been having. Two hours she was away from me.

Since she had moved out of her house and temporarily into mine, Vivyan got closer than I could've expected. We were tighter than an emo boys pants, and I loved it.

We were best friends; Vivyan had clearly indicated that after our short kiss. I understood and didn't care, as long as she didn't hate me. And best friends were great, she told me everything just as I told her everything.

It was weird though, because at times it seemed Vivyan wanted something more than friendship with me. Sometimes she'd bump my arm or playfully tease me, then look into my eyes and freeze. I would then hear her heart speed up and she'd lean closer to me. Sadly she'd just lay her head on my chest, but still.

"Paul what're you doing here," I heard Vivyan ask from behind me. Her voice was different, hoarse. I turned around quickly to see Vivyan's face flushed and her hands quickly wiping at her face. Was she crying?

"Vivyan what's wrong?" I asked and stood up. She was crying, that meant something was wrong. She was crying, the LOVE of my life was crying. And I was just _standing_ there?

Everything was going through my mind at that moment. All emotions were coursing through my veins. I swore I could feel my body twitching from human to wolf so quickly you couldn't notice. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_Not the time to phase Paul,_ I told myself and then opened my eyes.

Vivyan was still standing there, exactly as she was before. Her arms still wrapped around her chest protectively, or as though she was trying to keep her body from falling apart. Vivyan's usually well-kept brown hair was knotted, probably from the nervous habit she keeps of twirling her hair. Lastly, Vivyan's beautiful brown eyes that left me breathless time to time were filled with pain and tears.

"Vivyan?" I whispered and stepped forward, one arm reaching out. Vivyan stepped back and shook her head. I dropped my hand and bit my bottom lip. Something was wrong.

Eerry silence followed. I couldn't stand it. Vivyan was upset and I could do nothing about it. I was a failed imprint.

"Paul, can we go home?" Vivyan whispered finally, her voice shaking. I looked up at her and nodded. Vivyan nodded back and hopped down the steps. I followed behind her, still wondering what had happened.

If Vivyan wasn't crying and if something wasn't wrong, I probably would've smiled at how she called my house "home." Sadly, I didn't notice at all.

Council Hall wasn't far from my house so we had walked to it, which meant we would walk home. Usually the walk would seem to go fast, but instead it was endless. Vivyan didn't talk and neither did I. She actually walked five feet ahead of me, her arms grasping at her throat time to time. It was times like this that I wished I were that filthy bloodsucker. The one that can read minds, Caleb or something, I didn't really care?

Suddenly Vivyan turned off into the woods beside the road we were currently walking down. It took me a couple seconds for my mind to take notice and actually react. Where was she going?

We walked over fallen trees and through bushes for what seemed to be hours. It was probably just 5 minutes, but I couldn't tell.

Finally we came to a small clearing. It was just then that I heard faint thunder in the distance. And with thunder, usually comes more rain.

"She didn't come Paul," Vivyan whispered and turned to face me. Her face was streaked with newly fallen tears and she was shaking. I slowly stepped forward, testing it, and instead of stepping back, Vivyan ran into my arms.

I could feel Vivyan shake as she tried to stifle her sobs. I wanted to tell her to just cry, but I couldn't find any words. It hurt to know she was in so much pain. I didn't like that my love was crying. I could feel her pain as my heart beat, feeling her pain times ten. So this is what it felt like to have an imprint in pain. It felt like someone had pulled out my heart and was slowly rubbing a piece of a rusted barbwired fence over it. It took so much energy not to cry out.

"She didn't come Paul, she didn't come," Vivyan repeated into my chest. At first I didn't understand what she was saying, but then I got it. Her mother never showed up. Finally I found my voice.

"It's okay Vivyan, it's okay," I whispered and pet Vivyan's head. She shook her head and looked up at me. Seeing her face twisted in pain hurt me physically.

"You don't understand Paul. She's my mother and she doesn't care," Vivyan spat and dug her nails into my skin. I could tell she was trying to be tough and show no tears.

"You don't need her though Vivyan," I whispered back and placed my hand on her cheek. She shook it off immediately.

"She's my mother Paul. She was supposed to be there for me," Vivyan spat and then lowered her voice to a whisper, "She was supposed to teach me how to shave my legs, and put on mascara. She was supposed to be there to help me on my homework. She was supposed to give me the talk about sex and condoms. But guess what, I had to learn all of that on my own."

"But you don't need her anymore Vivyan." I really had nothing else to say.

"You don't understand Paul, you have always had parents," Vivyan whispered after a five minute silence. She then pushed out from my arms and strode away.

As she walked away I stood there, watching in silence. Vivyan was truly hurt that her mother didn't show up, and my words weren't helping.

I can barely explain the pain I felt as she walked away from my in pain. My heart felt on fire, my whole body did actually, and I could feel myself slowly dying of this immense pain.

VIVYANS POV"You don't understand Paul, you have always had parents." Once the words had left my mouth, I regretted it. Paul _had _always had his parents, but they went through a divorce. That is such a hard thing for any kid to go through.

And then I decided to walk away from Paul, after saying those words, wow I was smart.

I could feel the pain I had just given Paul ricochet from his body and become my pain also. It hurt, a lot. I was already in so much pain before, and that just added to it. It hurt so much that I wanted to cry out, but I couldn't. I had to keep it all in.

Once I was far enough away from Paul, I fell down to the ground. It was welcoming. The wet, cold grass underneath me cooled my hot body and somewhat dosed my tears. I still couldn't get a grasp on what happened.

_She didn't come._

My own mother, the woman who held me in her body for nine months and watched me grow up for an extra 12 years, didn't show up. Did she not want her own children?

I didn't want her as a mother, but I had a reason. She had no reason not to want Noel and I, no reason. We never left her, we never said "goodbye momma, hope you have a good life with a man that will rape and beat you time to time." She did, she left us with our father.

And that's not the worst part; she called to excuse her absence. Apparently Billy knew she wasn't coming because she had called the night before, explaining she couldn't make it because she lived in Alaska and had no way to get there. Alaska? She lived in _Alaska_?

Oh and she didn't live in Alaska alone, oh no. She had a new man and two new children. A boy and a girl, twins. The kids were named Victoria and Nathan, any notable resemblance in the names? She had replaced Noel and me, with new children. She had no need for us, no need at all…

"Vivie wake up, wake up," I heard my brother whine from above me. I opened my eyes to see blinking light and shut them quickly.

"Say something Viv," Paul whispered. I opened my mouth to say something but coughed instead. I had no idea where I was.

"She's gonna be okay dude, calm yourself," I heard another voice. It was either Brady or Collin, I couldn't tell.

"Really dude, its not like you found her like frozen. She was still awake when you brought her here." Someone laughed. I decided to open my eyes again. This time I wasn't met by light, but instead my brothers smiling face.

"She's awake!" he sung and soon Paul's face replaced my brother. I heard someone behind me mumble, "I told you so." I laughed, my throat horse. Get I was sick. What else so go wrong? Broken arm, scarred face, sick, score one for Vivyan… not.

"I'm not dead guys," I said sitting up only to see the world spinning. I had to blink a couple times to get the walls to stay where they should. Once the world was still again I looked around the room I was in.

The room was large with sage green walls. The room was very well lit and was quite clean. I had never been there in my life. The room was apparently a living room or something, holding a television, couch, chairs and a pool table. I could see about four doors that probably led to other rooms and a door that led outside. My best guess was I was in my new house.

My guess was proved right when Brady and Collin came into my view. They were sitting in front of the TV, watching some teen boy movie like Jackass. Paul was beside me, I think I was on a couch, and Noel was sitting beside him.

"Where am I?" I asked although I was quite such I knew where I was.

"At your new house sis," Brady shouted a little too loudly from where he sat.

"Sorry, we were close to here when you fainted. And you would have to come here anyways," Paul whispered into my ear and sat beside me on the couch. I leaned into him and nodded. I fainted? All I remembered was lying on the ground in the forest… Oh.

"The house is huge Sissy," Noel said enthusiastically, "Your room is down here in the basement and so is Brady and Collin's, and mine is upstairs beside Susie's. And there's a hot tub out side Vivie." I smiled to see my brother so happy.

I had a feeling that living with the Cranes' would be like living with Paul. Safe and fun, but mostly safe. No more father, no more worrying. But then again, problems are always present.

**Hope you liked it :D REVIEWWWW**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is the next chapter. I had actually had this chapter finished last Friday, but my computer is stupid and didn't save properly. Luckily the only thing that was lost were my authors notes and spell check. Anyways, enough about that. This chapter is what some have been waiting for :D Please enjoy and REVIEW**

**Also, I have a new imprint story, called "_Same Games_." Please check it out and tell me how you like it. REVIEW**

**Warning, end of chapter not for youngsters.**

"Isn't a girls day just perfect?" Kim asked and fell into the couch. I sat down beside her and grabbed the movie we had just picked out to watch. It was our second last day of winter break and Kim, Deli and I were having a sleepover at Emily's, boy free. It was so quiet at her house without the boys though.

"What movie is this?" I asked and looked at the title. _Ink_, never heard of it. Deli and Emily were in the kitchen at the moment, cooking like always.

"_Ink_, it's supposed to be great," Kim replied as she placed the movie into the DVD player. Just then Emily and Deli walked into the room holding trays of finger sandwiches and fruit. I licked my lips.

"Ooo _Ink_, this movies supposed to be spooky," Emily said, lowering her voice to a "scary" voice. This made Deli, Kim and I burst into laughter. Our chimes of laughter ended once Emily placed a piece of watermelon in each of our mouths.

"I remember when I watched _Child's Play_ with Sam. I couldn't sleep for week," Emily laughed and took a bite out of her watermelon piece.

"Chucky is _not_ scary Emily," Kim teased and rolled her eyes. The previews were playing on the movie at the moment. Most of the movies looked stupid but Kim wouldn't dare skip them.

"When you own millions of porcelain dolls it is," Emily laughed again and motioned to around her room. Like she said, there were many porcelain dolls sitting and watching us.

I never liked porcelain dolls, they creeped me out so much. Those and gnomes. The Cranes had a thing for gnomes, so my new house was filled with them. On top of the fireplace, in the bathroom, painted on the walls. It gave me the creeps. Noel on the other hand, loved them.

"Why do you have so many?" I asked and stood up to make one with curly red hair look away from me. Seriously they were made by the devil or something.

"It's not me, Sam's mom loves them so she thought I would love them too," Emily laughed once again. This woman laughed a lot, it was homey.

Since I had moved in with the Cranes, I had been spending more and more tine with all of The Manada. It was nice to be with all of them all the time because it made me feel like I finally had a family. It was also nice that Deli was now hanging with us, although mostly just with Collin. I swear they were in love.

"Where is Sam today?" I asked and played with my bracletr that Paul had given me for Christmas. I actually didn't care where Sam was, but I was pretty sure Paul was with him. I had tried to find out what Paul was doing today but all he said was that he was working. It worried me a little.

Emily's face dropped at my question and Deli and Kim's faces also gained a worried expression. Did they know something I didn't?

"They're all at work today," Emily said, her voice monotone. Paul said him and the "Gang" helped out the Forks Police Force by fighting the crime in La Push. Did that mean he was in danger or something. My heart fell. Paul in danger would not be good.

"When is he coming back?" I asked, hearing my own voice laced with worry. Why was I worried anyways? Paul went off to work everyday, this was no different.

"Oh I don't know, a few hours?" Emily said and twisted the ring around her finger. She was nervous too, as though she was worried about Sam's safety or something. I looked over at Kim and Deli and they shared the same expression. What did I not know?

Suddenly the movie started and all three girls eyes glued themselves to the television. I wished I could see into their minds to see what they were thinking.

As the movie progressed I couldn't help but stare down at my bracelet. It was a pure gold change with a gemstone of sardonyx shaped into a heart. I felt bad when Paul got it for me because all I had for him was 200 cookies I baked. He told me he didn't care, as long ad I loved the gift.

Finally the movie ended and if someone asked me what it was about, I wouldn't be able to say. I didn't even know the main characters first name... or sex.

"What should we do now girls?" Kim asked excitedly. I shrugged and so did Deli. Emily was already in the kitchen cooking, probably for when Sam got home. I could tell Deli and Kim weren't going to ask what we thought of the movie because I doubted they even watched also.

"Come on we can't just sit around," Kim whined and turned off the TV before the movie credits ended. I grabbed my backpack and pulled out my TS project that we were starting after winter break. It was our final project before change of semester and we got to pick our groups of four. Paul and me were obviously together and Collin and Brady were our other two group members.

Sadly, I had no idea what we were doing in the project yet. Ms. Della was going to assign a tribal legend that we either had to act out, create a song or rap and perform it or write a children's story and read it aloud. My group decided to act it out, because it would be "more entertaining."

There were four legends that we were able to get. The Creator/ the Beginning legend. The Spirt Warrior legend. The Third Wife legend. And lastly, the Cold Ones/ Wolves legend. Paul, Brady and Collin were hoping for the last one while I was hoping for the Third Wide legend. We hadn't really learnt anything about her yet and it seemed very interesting.

"Ooo, what's that?" Kim asked and grabbed my papers from my hands. I rolled my eyes and laid back as Deli and Kim read out my project.

"Working with Paul on this?" Kim teased and passed me my papers back. I stuffed them back into my bag.

"And Brady and Collin," I said and I could've sworn Deli froze when I said Collin's name. Kim rolled her eyes.

"You and Paul should do the Third Wife legend," Kim said and started picking at her nails. She always seemed so keen on Paul and me. Always implying things and making it awkward.

"We don't get to pick Kim," I said, my voice dull as I swung my bracelet around my wrist.

"Is that the bracelet Paul got you?" Deli asked, her tone innocent. I nodded and rubbed my fingers over the gem. Kim's eyes widened and she carefully grabbed the gemstone.

"What is this?" she asked as she felt the smooth hard surface it held. Deli felt it took and look at it's pretty red tones.

"It's sardonyx."

"Doesn't that mean love?" Kim teased and winked at me. My face fell.

"How many times do I have to tell you that there is nothing going on between Paul and I," I growled and pulled my arm away. Kim started laughing really hard which caused Deli to laugh to. I rolled my eyes and got off the couch and marched to the kitchen. Emily was standing by the window, staring into the dark trees.

I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder, which made her flinch and turn around.

"You scared me dear," Emily huffed and put a hand over her heart. I laughed and Emily smiled back. Weirdly her smile looked pained.

"What's wrong?" I asked and walked over to the stove. There were four giant pots of rice cooking and in the oven was two large turkeys. I mentally wondered how much it cost to feed the boys.

"Nothing, just miss Sam," Emily said and started stirring the rice. I helped by stirring one pot, not that she needed the help; Emily was the best cook I knew.

"He'll be home soon," I said with a smile. I hoped he would be home soon and bring Paul with him. It was weird being so worried about him when he was only at work. Emily nodded and walked back towards the window. Instead of watching her, I turned back towards the stove and breathed in the scent of the turkeys. They smelt delicious.

Suddenly the room became very quiet, as though Emily had left. It was weird.

"Emily?" I asked and slowly turned around. Emily was no longer there, but her spot wasn't empty either.

Paul.

"Paul you're home," I practically screamed and jumped into his arms. Paul laughed and brought me up so I was held in bridal style. He then spun me around while laying his head on mine. It was amazing how much we missed each other.

"I missed you so much Paul," I whispered, as though I hadn't seen him for years. Paul stopped spinning and place me down on the ground, where he then wrapped his arms around my body. It was like he never wanted to let go...

**PAUL POV**

"I missed you so much Paul," Vivyan whispered as we spun around Emily's kitchen. I can't start to explain how worried about her I was. I was scared a vamp had gotten out and ran straight for La Push. One that knew my scent and somehow knew I would perish without Viv. Seeing her and holding her extinguished my worry.

"I missed you too Viv," I whispered and kissed the top of her head. What would I do without this girl? She was my everything and it was times like these that Sam would give the okay to tell her everything.

Why could Deli know everything already when Vivyan couldn't? She was strong and I'm sure she would be fine with me turning into a huge wolf. But no, Jacob and Quil still thought she was too fragile to be told. They thought that because of her family problems that she would take it all wrong. I thought differently, she loved me and still would.

"I was so worried, it was weird," Vivyan laughed and tightened her lock around my neck. She was worried and didn't even know that I was out fighting a gang of newborn vampires to protect Jacob's precious Bella. Pfft, I would feed her to them any day.

"You shouldn't have been worried love. I was fine," I whispered into the top of her head. I heard and felt Viv's heart speed up when I said "love." What did that mean?

"Yeah I know, but I was still worried," she laughed and brought her legs up to wrap around me. Oh god, what that did to me.

"Well we'll have to hang out today so I can make up for your poor worried soul," I teased and smiled as Vivyan stuck her tongue out at me. We were face to face now and it took every part of my mind to stop myself from kissing her right there. How I wanted to kiss her and explore her mouth. How I wanted so much from her, but we were only friends.

"Yeah you do have to make up for it," Vivyan teased back and kissed my cheek. Why did she do this to me? Could she not see the sexual tension that was building up in me so high that I wad sure it would burst soon? If she could only see into my mind and see what I wanted to do with her.

I lost track of my thoughts and soon they were too far down the track that Paul JR would never want to go back down. Luckily Vivyan's legs were wrapped around my stomach, or else she would have something stabbing her down below.

"Well what are we gonna do Pauly?" Vivyan asked while staring me directly in the eyes.

_Think of vampire penis Paul_, I thought. _Don't think of her legs around you. Vampire penis._

"I'm up for anything Crazy Eyes," I said and brought Vivyan over to the kitchen counter and placed her down. I made sure she also couldn't see my prominent boner.

"Well I have until tomorrow afternoon to do anything, cause Mrs. Crane isn't expecting me home til then." Fuck, why did she say that? My house was empty, I made my mother and sister go to Salem for the weekend so I didn't have to worry about them, and now Viv goes and tells me she has all night. Paul JR sure knew what he wanted to do.

"Well I guess we'll just go with the flow then," I said and smiled. Vivyan smiled back; it was nice to see her true smile which I never really saw for our first months of friendship.

"Where should we start our trip then?" Vivyan asked and I felt Paul JR slowly thaw as I thought about Vivyan's father. So he doesn't go down for vampire penis?

"My house, and you can stay there tonight too. My mom's not home, not that she'd care," I said and picked Vivyan back up bridal style. She giggled a couple times while kicking but settled as I ran outside. I didn't feel the need to tell the boys or Emily were we were going; all of them were high on life... other than Jacob who was broken in many pieces. What a loser.

I decided to jog lightly to my house instead of running or walking. Luckily it wasn't raining, but it wasn't beautiful out either. I think Vivyan loved being held because she was smiling and had her eyes closed as I ran. It made me smile...

**VIVYAN'S POV**

Was it happening, or was it always like that. Was Kim right about everything, did I really like Paul? Not just like but _like_ like? It sure felt like it in the kitchen and even as he carried as we ran back to his house. But I couldn't be sure.

In stories, boy and girl best friend duos always fall in love. Was I already falling for him? I loved Paul, but did I love him more than a friend?

Finally we made it to Paul's house. All the lights were off and the light was coming in through his open windows. It was such a romantic setting... No I couldn't be thinking that about my best friend.

"What're we gonna do love?" Paul asked and put me down, only to grab one of my hands. I felt my whole body melt as he called me love. And I felt my underwear wet a little bit. I bit my lip.

"What's wrong Vivyan?" Paul asked, his voice somewhat husk. I looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. I could see myself kissing him and enjoying it. I could even see us in bed together, clothing beside the bed.

"Nothing at all Paul," I whispered and wrapped my arms around his torso. I could feel a slight bulge in his pants, did he feel the same? My heart started beating faster.

"Vivyan," Paul whispered and picked me up so my arms locked around his neck and my legs around his stomach. My core was yelling to go lower and I wanted to follow it's directions so badly.

"Vivyan what should...?" Paul was about to ask but I cut him off by placing my hand on his lips. Paul's eyes widened and I slowly moved my hand from his lips. His face was shocked and I could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

I couldn't stand it any longer. I guess that was what it was like to be horny. You wanted something and badly. I wanted Paul, everything about him. Kim was right, I didn't just love him... I was in love.

Before I knew it my own lips were crushing Paul's lips and I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. I could tell Paul wanted it too because he walked us to the living room without breaking the kiss and placed me on the back of the couch.

The kiss, well the make out session, was hard to describe. Paul's lips were very smooth and warm and had the best taste I had ever tasted. It was like maple syrup and mint together.

And Paul was a careful kisser, unlike my father, while still being rough. His teeth grabbed at my lips multiple times before his tonge asked permission to enter my mouth. It was heaven once it entered. It brought even more of the delicious taste and made my underwear feel even more wet than before.

Somehow I ended up laying on my back on the couch with Paul atop me. His lips were exploring my neck and making me let out quiet moans. I could also feel Paul's penis trying to escape from his shorts.

Suddenly my shirt was on the floor, along with my bra, and Paul's tongue was making circle of my chest. I didn't know what to do but just lay back and enjoy.

Soon Paul's hands were at the button on my pants an his lips were back on mine. He paused in our kiss and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you okay Vivyan?" Paul whispered and rubbed my pants.

"I love you Paul," I whispered back and pulled his lips back onto mine. He was even more hungry then before and soon the button on my pants was undone. I felt bad for wearing skinnies that day. Luckily Paul's pants were easier to get down, because soon his manhood was out in all it's glory. And was it ever big.

Finally my pants were off and Paul's fingers were rubbing my sensitive parts. I moaned and closed my eyes as his penis bumped me. Oh how I wanted it in me. Paul looked down at me once more and slowly kissed me before grabbing his shorts and pulling out a condom. Not that I needed it, I was on birth control because of my father. But it's always good to be prepared.

"I love you Vivyan," Paul whispered as he put on the condom. I whispered it back and soon Paul was inside me and pumping back and forth.

Soon our breathing was laboured and my moans were becoming louder. I knew I was going to be hitting my climax soon and hoped Paul was too.

I can't begin to explain the ecstasy I felt with Paul inside me. He was large but fit perfectly, like we were made for each other. I could be doing this forever.

Finally I felt the climax coming and told Paul to go faster. He complied and soon I was in heaven. I think Paul was too because right when I ended he stopped pumping and pulled out.

"I love you Vivyan Landing," Paul whispered and kissed me. I smiled and pet Paul's face.

"I love you too my Paul," I whispered and slipped out from under him to put on Paul's shirt. It went down to my knees, which was perfect.

"I am yours, always," Paul whispered and pulled up his shorts. I smiled, sat down on Paul's lap and buried my head into his neck.

We sat like that for a while until Paul pulled my chin up to kiss me. How did I even live without his kisses?

"I guess the people at school were right," I laughed and lay my head down on his chest. I was in heaven and I never wanted to leave it.

"What do you mean Crazy Eyes?" Paul whispered and kissed the top of my head.

"We must've had some sexual tension built up," I laughed and looked up to suck on his neck. I wanted to leave him a hickey so he would remember this.

"I knew that all along," Paul growled as I nibbled on his neck. His skin tasted the same as his lips and tongue, it was wonderful.

After I finished nibbling, I lay my head back down on his chest and closed my eyes. It was silent for the longest time, until Paul asked the one question I wasn't excited to answer.

"Who did you have sex with before Viv?" His tone was innocent, just wondering who took my V Card. I decided not to answer and instead just stare at him.

At first Paul didn't understand but soon I felt his whole body begin to shake. My eyes started watering as I remembered my first time, it wasn't pleasant. But then again, what sex with your father was pleasing? There was so much pain and blood and a lot of screaming.

"You're father took it didn't he?" Paul asked between cleanched teeth. I slowly nodded and before I could finish Paul pushed me off of him and was out the door. Not before yelling, "I'm gonna kill the bastard!"

So he left and just like that, the tears came pouring.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter and like always, please REVIEWWWW. Also check out Same Games, it makes me quite happy already. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Also, tell me what you thought of Eclipse! **

**REVIEW... please :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I swear, stories have minds of their own. I wrote and rewrote this chapter about three... maybe four times and it totally went it's own way. I hope you enjoy it and review like always.**

**Also please read and review my new story "Same Games" because I would love you so much. :) REVIEWWW**

I don't know what was worse, Paul's reaction or the fact that I knew this would happen.

The pain that was shooting through my body was unbearable. It probably had to do with the fact that I had just given my heart to Paul and he left. Or maybe it hurt because Paul was disgusted by my broken being. Either way it was painful and the tears wouldn't stop. And each tear brought with them a new pain, as though they were all small razor blades falling from my eyes.

Even when I heard the front door of Paul's house open hours later, the tears wouldn't seize. I thought I would've run out of all my tears by now but they were still falling. Falling like the rain outside the walls of Paul's house. And the shivers that fell down my body, either from the cold I felt or because of the sobs that wouldn't stop breaking through, were like little earthquakes happening everywhere at once.

"Vivyan, it's okay," I heard a familiar voice whisper and then they placed their hand on my shoulder. His hand was warm, like Paul's, but I was sure it wasn't him. It was someone else, someone so familiar.

"It's Quil, Vivyan and you need to stop crying." Ah Quil, I knew he sounded familiar. Still, I couldn't stifle the tears or sobs that were probably rocking Paul's house... embarrassing.

"Vivyan _please_," emphasis on please, "stop crying. You know I can't deal with tears," Quil pleaded. I had to smile for a second, remembering when we were five and Quil broke his arm. He had started crying because of the pain only to start sobbing more because "the ocean was coming out of his eyes."

"I saw a smile Vivie," Quil laughed and then pulled up my chin to look into his eyes. Brown eyes, like almost everyone in La Push. His eyes, though, looked so much like my brothers that I had to smile.

"Ah ha, keep those lips curled up," Quil teased and then pushed up the corners of my mouth to form a smile. I had finally stopped sobbing by then and only a couple tears fell. When Quil finally moved his hand away from my face, my smile stayed up on it's own.

"That's better Hun," Quil whispered and swiped at my face to push away the tears. I probably looked like crap then, but I didn't care at all. It was just Quil any ways.

"Sorry Quil," I whispered, my voice hoarse from all my tears. I sounded like a 60-year-old chain smoker. Quil shook his head and grabbed something from the couch behind him. I was on the floor? When did that happen.

"I brought you some new clothes," Quil said and handed me a pair of skinnies and a tank top and continued, "Paul also said you're welcome to take a shower." Paul? He had talked to him? Well duh, the voice in my head said, why else would he be there?

"Oh thanks," I said after clearing my voice. It was really nice of Quil to bring me clothing while also keeping me company, but I still wondered where Paul was. I also wondered all that Paul had told Quil... and if he told anyone else. I really didn't feel like having everyone know that me and Paul... had some fun.

Quil stood up then, probably going to find something to eat, and threw me something else. I caught it in mid air and looked to see it was a folded up letter. I quickly unfolded it and smoothed it out so I could better read the messy writing that covered the whole page.

_Dear Vivyan,_

_I'm so sorry I just left like that. I just... Couldn't believe that your own father would... Do that to you. I had to take a breather and I still need to. I would've come back instead of Quil, but I don't want to hurt you. And believe me, I'm angry enough to hurt anything. Well, I also tried to kill your father... But I couldn't find him. I think that's better though, right?_

_Any ways, I am sorry. You probably took that wrong or something, but really it wasn't about you at all. Well it was... But I love you and it doesn't change anything. I'll be back later and incase Quil forgets to tell you, do whatever you want at my house. Eat, shower, sleep; I'll be home later... Once I calmed down._

_I love you Vivyan Crazy Eyes Landing (I know how much you hated your middle name... So I replaced it)_

_PS- I didn't tell Quil anything he didn't know. I wouldn't do that to _you.

I smiled as I read the letter. It felt good to know that Paul was only angry at my father, not me. But then I thought about it; how could he be mad at me, I didn't do anything wrong.

I felt my smile widen even more when I read that he replaced my middle name. Crazy Eyes, much better than the name my father had given me. He didn't deserve to be incorporated into my life at all and he wouldn't be once I was happily married to someone and took their last name.

"Vivyan you okay, you're really quiet?" Quil asked as he walked into the living room, stuffing his face with cold pizza. I smiled and folded up the letter.

"Yeah I'm fine, just gonna take a shower," I said and stood up. I looked around the living room then and saw the messy state it was in. All of my clothing, including my underwear, sat sprawled across the floor and couch. The couch cushions were disarray and a condom wrapper was laying out in the open between where I sat and the couch. Luckily the used condom was no where to be seen, but it had to be around there somewhere. I hoped Quil didn't notice any of it.

"And Quil," I quietly yelled while he walked back to the kitchen. Quil turned around and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Um, don't come into the living room. It's kinda... messy," I whispered with a gulp. Quil raised his one eyebrow again and laughed.

"Don't think I don't know what happened in this room kid. I can see the wrapper on the ground," Quil laughed again and marched into the kitchen. I bet my face was beat red at that moment. Your cousin knowing you just had sex wasn't the best thing on earth.

I quickly ran to the bathroom then, my clean clothing in hand. I decided to use the bathroom on the main floor, right outside the stairs leading to Paul's room. I guessed this was Paul's washroom because it didn't look like a woman would use it. I could really careless.

I stripped, which was only Paul's shirt I had to take off, and hopped into the shower. The warm water felt nice on my skin, it reminded me of Paul's warm touch. I pondered why his body heat was so... hot all the time. And not just his; all of the Manada's were so hot. And I couldn't just say genetics because I had the same genes as Quil and he was still hot.

After I soaped up and rinsed, I hopped out of the shower. It felt nice to be clean. I looked around the small bathroom for a towel but sadly couldn't find one. Not even a small hand towel sat beside the sink. I sighed and slowly opened the door to peek my head out.

"Quil can you get me a towel?" I shouted and waited for a response. Instead of a response, someone stepped out from around the corner. _Paul._

"Quil went to Emily's, but I got you one," Paul whispered and walked up to me. His face was twisted in a weird sort of way. Paul didn't seem happy.

"Thanks Paul," I whispered back as I took the towel and closed the bathroom door again. Why was Paul upset?

After I was dressed, I stepped out of the bathroom to see Paul leaning against the wall outside of it. I smiled and Paul just looked at me, his face holding the same expression as before.

"Hey Paul," I whispered and wrapped my arms around Paul. His arms didn't move from his side; I stepped back. Rejection flowed through my mind and I felt like crying again.

"Did I do something wrong," I asked quietly and looked up into Paul's eyes. His expression changed then, into one of sympathy. My body relaxed a bit.

"No, you could never do anything wrong," Paul whispered and took a step forward to envelope me with his arms. I melted into his body and closed my eyes

"Good, because I don't think I could live without you," I whispered and looked up at Paul. He was looking down at me, that same pained expression on his face. I asked what was wrong.

"You don't know how hard it is not to kiss you right now," Paul growled and picked me up so our faces were inches apart. He didn't move forward to kiss me and when I did, he flinched back. It was as if it was painful or something...

**PAULS POV**

How come life was so hard? I finally got Vivyan, only for Sam to command no kissing or anything more until she knew all my secrets. Okay, so I tell her I'm a wolf. But no, Jacob has to go and command me _not_ to tell her anything about it.

And if it wasn't hard enough, Vivyan made me want her so much. The way she smiled and even the way she moved and talked made me want her lips pressed against my own. But no, I couldn't.

"I can't Viv," I whispered between clenched teeth and put her back on the ground as she tried to kiss me. I was in pain from the commands and then when I looked down at Vivyan's face soaked in rejection, I was in even more pain. Why did I have it so hard?

Why couldn't Vivyan and me be like Jared and Kim. Imprint and then everything falls into place on it's own. Never have to hear the alpha command because she wasn't broken and therefore you couldn't do anymore damage by telling her the truth.

"You know I love you right Vivie? Well because I love you, we can't do this," I whispered and grabbing Vivyan's hands, pulling her forward. Vivyan looked down instead of into my gaze as she nodded.

"I don't understand Paul. Why can't we kiss? It's America, free country remember?" Vivyan laughed and then looked up at me seriously. I had to chuckle at her statement. Yes it was a free country but when you have a greater person... wolf telling you what to do, you have to do it. I sighed and pulled Vivyan in for a hug again, resting my chin on her head.

"Did you really try to kill my father?" Vivyan asked and looked up at me. My mouth twisted and I dropped my arms from around Vivyan. I then proceeded to walk into the kitchen, Vivyan right behind me. I stood and stared at the rain that was pouring from the heavens.

"If I knew where he was, he would be dead," I said calmly and turned back around to see Viv sitting at the center island in my kitchen. She was looking down at her wrist, playing with the bracelet I gave her.

"Why do you care so much about me Paul? Ever since the first day of school, it's like you've always been there to care for me," Vivyan whispered and looked up at me. Her brown eyes glowed with such curiosity that I pushed at the boarders of the alpha command, trying to find a loophole in the command. I couldn't find one.

"I want to tell you Vivyan, but there are some..." pain shot through me as I tried to think of the right words, "things I have to... work out first. I'll tell you soon though, I promise." Vivyan just looked down and nodded. Every part of my body was screaming to tell her, that it hurt so much not to.

"I told you everything Paul, why can't you trust me with one secret?" Vivyan pleaded and looked up at me, her eyes also in pain. I wanted to scream at that moment but instead I bit my lip and walked up to Vivyan to hug her. As we hugged, I looked onto the island and found out how I would tell her. Ms. Della's assignment. I swear, it was the first time I finally found use for school. I smiled to myself and reached over to grab the paper. I handed it to Vivyan without saying a word.

"Why are you showing me this?" Vivyan asked and looked briefly at the paper before putting it back. I couldn't help but smile at my master plan.

"I really can't tell you. But as we do this and watch people perform, remember this conversation okay?" I asked and picked Vivyan up off the stool. Depending on how fast Vivyan would catch on, we would be kissing in no time. I laughed and spun Vivyan around the kitchen. She laughed a bit too, although hers was a nervous, confused laugh. Finally Vivyan would understand...

**Two weeks later**

_Our project is gonna be boss_, Brady said smugly as I patrolled with the twins. Since the redhead was dead and there was no real danger, patrol was easy. I didn't even have to be there, but I had nothing better to do since Vivyan was working hard on our TS project.

_That's only cause we got Paul's girl working hard for us,_ Collin joked with a wolfy grin. I smiled when they mentioned Vivyan. Soon she would know all the secrets of the tribe, know they are real, and we would be able to kiss...

_Pfft like you'll only kiss,_ Brady coughed. He was jealous his twin had imprinted while he was left a single man. Me and some of the older boys joked that Brady was just tired of being a virgin.

_I am not a virgin,_ Brady whined and tried to think up a really hot chick having sex with him.

_So when are you and Viv gonna date?_ Collin asked as Brady's fantasies turned into hardcore porn no one wanted to see.

_Soon, after she understands the myths_, I said happily. My plan was fool proof and therefore I would have Vivyan in my arms within the next week. And she would also have me.

I could tell how much Vivyan wanted to at least kiss me for the first week. She would try to lean in, try to reach my lips. Once she had even made me come over late at night; she was naked under the blankets. I wanted her as badly, or more, as she wanted me but I always had to reject her. I had to see that look on her face that killed me inside and not to mention the massive boners. After a week she gave up, and we fell back into the best friend routine. Underneath, though, I could feel she wanted me... badly.

_Dude that's no fair_, Brady whimpered for me. Collin was imagining staying away from Deli like that and was cringing at the thought. I felt Jacob phase from where ever he was.

_Jacob_, Collin welcomed and Brady muttered a hello. Jacob stayed silent, though I could hear his thoughts. Still thinking about Beauty and her beastly vamp fiancé.

_Shut up Paul_, Jacob growled. I laughed. Bella and Edward were getting married in about three weeks time. After that Bella was becoming a bloodsucker and then we would get to kill all the Cullens'. It was gonna be a party.

_I said shut it Brryd_, Jacob growled again. I laughed and phased back before anything got ugly. Not that it would've been a fight since Jacob was who knows where, but still. And I was going to go see Vivyan any ways.

"Hey Viv," I whispered as I crawled in her window. Vivyan was cuddled under her blankets, a faint smile on her mouth.

"Hi Paul," Vivyan whispered back and invited me to cuddle in beside her. I took the offer right away and brought her into my arms. She was very cold, colder than usual. And then I thought about it, why was Vivyan in bed at eight pm?

"Are you okay Viv? Your freezing," I asked and rubbed her arms up and down to warm them up. She sneezed then and cuddled into my chest.

"I think I'm coming down with something..."

VIVYAN POV

I felt bad that I was sick for the entire last week of school before exams. I felt bad that Paul, Collin and Brady had to present without me and I was even more sad that I didn't get to watch any of the other presentations. Paul seemed pretty pissed off too, but when I told him I was sorry he said it wasn't my fault, but I still felt bad.

Weirdly to say it, but I missed school when I was sick. I think it had something to do with not seeing Paul as much, though he did skip most of his classes to lay with me in bed. It was Paul who was changing my life, making it a better place.

And I loved him, wanted him and needed him. Sadly he didn't think the same way. I was to late to decide I really did love him more than a friend, for he was over me. And that fact made me sad.

**Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy and not in the right mood to write. If I had wrote, Vivyan and Paul would both be dead. I'll try to update soon because we are getting close to the best, and last, parts of the story.**

**REVIEWWW **


	11. Chapter 11

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP! Sorry it took so long, but ere it is! ENJOY AND REVIEWWWWW**

The loud ring of the phone woke me from my sleep. I groaned and rolled over to see my alarm clock illuminating the dark room. 6:30 am, on a Saturday. I groaned again and stuffed my pillow over my head, but the phone could still be heard loud and clear.

I groaned once more and jumped out of bed. The phone was in my hand in no time.

"Hello?" I croaked into the phone, my morning voice not pretty.

"Hi is Mr. and Mrs. Crane there?" the woman on the other line asked sweetly. Her voice was soothing, one I could imagine singing to a baby in a crib.

"No but I can take a message," I replied politely, though I wanted to just hang up right then. This woman was probably just doing some gay survey.

"Vivyan?" the woman asked this time, her voice sounding more hoarse than before. How did this woman know my name?

"Uh..." I said dumbly. Who was she?

"Do you know who this is sweetie?" the woman on the other line whispered. I froze. Of course I knew who it was, now. It's hard to forget someone who left you, breaking your little heart in the process.

"It's your mother." I gulped and had the urge to hang up on her. Instead I was speechless.

It had been over three years since our last contact. I wanted to hate this woman, but I couldn't. It hurt to say that I wanted her. I loved her, wanted her and even needed her.

"Vivyan are you still there." Oh the things I wanted to say to her. I wanted to yell and accuse her of leaving me with Ryan when she knew very well what would happen. I wanted to scream at her for leaving her son without a mother, making him grow up years to early. I wanted to cry and make her feel the pain I felt. I also wanted to tell her I missed her. I wanted to tell about Paul and about what had happened in my life. I wanted her to be here with me.

"W-why are you calling?" I asked quietly, tears in my eyes.

"I wanted to make sure my babies were okay," she said and I knew a smile was in her voice. She _wanted _to know if _her _babies were okay? When did we return to being her children? What happened to Victoria and Nathan, the replacement kids?

"We're fine now," I snapped and felt my eye start to water.

"I'm glad to hear that." Was it possible that _she_ was crying? She had no right to cry.

"Why?" I asked, the lone word coming from my mouth at it's own will. My voice was tinted with poison at the moment, meaning my tone was harsh.

"Are you asking me why Vivyan? I'm your mother..." she started, a laugh in her voice. She was talking to me like she had when I was twelve. She was talking to me like a child when I was far from that now.

"You lost that status when you left us," I growled into the phone, my eyes so watery I could barely see.

"You know why I had to leave honey," she said slowly, still patronizing me. I wasn't a child, no I was much more. I was a woman that raised a small boy, while being raped and beat many times a month. I lost my innocence when his penis was first roughly shoved into me.

"And because you left Ryan abused me. Ever think that would happen _mommy_?" I sneered and slammed my phone down into its holder. I was shaking but tears would not fall from my eyes like waterfalls. A few stray tears fell, but no more.

I couldn't believe _she _would have it in her mind to call to "see how we were doing." Did she actually think I would be ecstatic to talk to her? Did she?

I clenched my hands into fists and took deep breaths. I could hear Collin and Brady snoring in the other room, both fast asleep. I wished I had slept through the ringing phone, instead of answering it, because there was no way I would get back to sleep.

I decided to go for a walk, get some air. I was already in my warmest sweats and a tank top, so I slipped a sweatshirt over my head and headed for the back door. Once my shoes were on, I grabbed my key and walked out into the dark morning.

To the east, I could see the sun starting to rise but it was still dark. Especially looking into the forest behind my house, it was dark. Dark, but welcoming.

"Don't understand why people are afraid of the dark," I whispered to myself as I stepped up to the forest. It seemed to get lighter the closer I was, but that could've been my eyes adjusting to the dark.

Before long I was deep in the woods, not really thinking about where I was going and not really caring. By the time I noticed where I was, the sun was out and shadowing everything around me. I noticed I was near Paul's house.

Paul. His name brought on a whole wave of emotions. I was in love with him, never imagining it would actually happen. I longed for him to feel the same about me. Love me. But I was broken material, something no one wanted.

I subconsciously walked closer to Paul's house, like I was pulled by gravity. Since the start of semester two (it was now mid-March) I didn't see Paul as much. Especially now. We had no classes together and Paul always had to work. Sometimes he came over late at night, sneaking into my room, but I always fell asleep. He seemed over worked at the moment.

Suddenly Paul's house came into view. It was probably only 7:30 or 8 at the latest, but I still wanted to see Paul. He hadn't been at school on Friday, had a work meeting, so I hadn't seen him since Thursday at lunch. I needed my dose of Paul.

When I finally made it to Paul's window, I peered in to see his large body sprawled across his large bed. He looked peaceful and so young as he slept. I slapped myself for what I was going to do.

Tap, tap, tap went my hands on the window. Paul's form twitched as he flipped over. He must've been very tired, and I instantly felt guilty. I hadn't woken him yet, so I could still leave. I didn't want to leave, though; I wanted to tell him about my mother calling. I wanted him to be there for me, like he always is.

I tap louder on the window this time, making Paul jumped from his bed. His glare faded as he saw me in the windowpane. I waved and smiled; Paul came over and opened the window wide.

"What're you doing here so early Viv," Paul croaked and yawned. His eyes held large, dark bags underneath them and his hair was sticking up in multiple directions. I could tell he could barely keep his eyes open also, and I felt instantly bad for waking him.

"I'm _so_ sorry Paul. I shouldn't have made you wake up," I said and bit both my lips. Paul smiled, closed his eyes and shook his head. He looked adorable at that moment.

"No it's not a problem babe. I was just dreaming of you anyways, better the real thing right," he mumbled and pulled me in through the window. I then noticed his lack of a shirt. I smiled.

"You look exhausted though Paul," I whispered and Paul pulled me to his bed. He lay down and wrapped his arms around me. I loved feeling his warm arms around me.

"Its better than not seeing you," Paul said, his voice husky. Why was he doing this to me? Flirting when he had pretty much told me we were only friends. I sighed in his arms.

"I still feel bad though," I whispered and felt my eyes suddenly get heavy. Paul shook his head and gave a weak laugh.

"You're a silly one," he chuckled and then pressed his lips against my lower cheek, right beside my lips. I laughed back and snuggled deeper into his chest, forgetting why I even came.

Soon I was fast asleep.

"Paul you're late," I heard someone shout. Paul rolled over and pulled his arms tighter around me while mumbling something I could not understand.

"Paul dude, your in shit," the same person said, this time the voice being closer. I slide my eyes open and saw Jacob Black standing at the top of the stairs. I almost gasped, surprised to see him.

Jacob had run away right after winter break and wasn't seen since. I did hear a rumor that he showed up to Bella Swan's wedding, only to leave angry. That was two weeks ago.

"Wake up your boyfriend Landing," Jacob, growled. Never before had I seen Jacob this angry, or heard him this rude. I was going to correct Jacob, saying Paul was •••¥not my boyfriend (I could only dream) but one look at his face made me think again.

"Wake up Paul," I whispered while shaking Paul's large head. This time he yawned and peeked through his eyes. A large smile spread across his face.

"I'd love to wake up seeing your face everyday," Paul whispered and pulled me closer to his chest. Jacob cleared his throat and Paul's hold immediately loosened.

"Fuck I'm late aren't I?" Paul asked and jumped to his feet. I sat up on his bed and watched as Paul hurried to put shorts on. I sighed; of course Paul would have to leave again.

"Yeah and this is kinda big, Bella is home," Jacob said quickly. I guessed Bella was on her honeymoon and Jacob was waiting for her return, finally here. I wondered why Jacob was still so content on making Bella his... she was married for gods sake.

"Dude that's your problem let me sleep today. Or at least hang out with Viv. Or you know you can let me..." Paul said with a sly smile on his face. Jacob's face still stayed the same, pissed of beyond belief.

"No to all three. Now you are coming with me now," Jacob growled between clenched teeth. Paul put his hands up.

"Whoa no need to get feisty bud. Let me walk Vivyan home and I'll be right there," Paul said with a laugh. Jacob did not look impressed but turned and walked away. I heard the front door slam shut and Paul crawled back onto the bed, wrapping his arms around my torso. I sighed and leaned back to lay my head on his bare chest.

"I'm sorry I'm always leaving you Vivyan. I wish I didn't have to," Paul whispered into my ear, his warm breath making me shiver.

"It's fine Paul, if you need to I understand," I whispered back and Paul pulled me up as he stood. I really didn't feel like going home and leaving Paul, but that's life.

"I'll try to get off early and then I'll come pick you up. We can watch a movie or something, just us." That sounded nice, really nice. I hadn't been with Paul alone for weeks, and I missed it. We couldn't cuddle or whisper to each other when people were around, even though I wanted too...

After Paul dropped me off at home, I sulked around the house all day. Mr. and Mrs. Brryd were gone all weekend on a business trip and Brady and Collin were also at the work meeting with Paul. That left the house to Noel, Susie and myself.

"I'm bored," Susie whined and plopped down on the couch, in between Noel and I. Noel smiled at the contact, it was obvious he had a crush on her.

"Well find something to do," I replied dryly and put the channel on the show Parental Control. I absolutly hated the show, but there was nothing on, other than Jersey Shore, but that came first on the hate list.

"There isn't anything to do though," Susie complained and threw her arms up in the air.

"Well we could go make dinner for Vivyan," Noel said shyly. Noel looked about two years younger than me now and his voice had just finished changing. It was as if he went through puberty in a few months.

"Okay," Susie said with a blush and grabbed Noel's hand to lead him upstairs. I smiled to see the two kids crushing on each other.

Once the kids jumped out of sight I lay my head down on the couch. I was bored out of my mind, still waiting to see if Paul would come over. He was a no show so far but I couldn't blame him.

Dinner came and went, Susie and Noel's shake and bake chicken delicious, with Paul still not showing up. After dinner I sat down and watched _Up _with the kids. Again, Paul didn't show up.

Finally, at 10, I decided to go to sleep. It was a little early, but I was bored and tired.

As I tried to find sleep, I remembered earlier that day and the phone call that came with it. Why would she call? She didn't seem to care before, so why now?

I fell asleep with tears falling down my face, reminiscing the times when my father was my dad and my mother was my mom. The times when we'd go to the beach and swim, when we'd go to the zoo in Seattle. I missed those days.

PAULS POV

Howls ripped through the air, one exploding from my open mouth also. What the hell just happened? One minute Sam and Jacob are facing each other, hackles up and teeth glistening. Next thing, Sam give _all_ of us the command that we're going to kill the Cullen's and Bella Swan. I really didn't need the command, only Seth and Jake _really_ needed it, but Sam still gave it. After that, Jake pushed through the command and disappeared, bringing Seth with him.

_Everybody shut it,_ Sam growled. Both Jared and I stopped, Collin and Brady following us. Leah, Quil and Embry kept their howls going. After another command the pack went quiet.

_What the hell just happened?_ Brady asked, his brother's mind replaying everything for us. Embry almost started howling again.

_Collin stop it. We know what happened, but why_? Leah growled. All of our minds were thinking the same things, all confused about the situation.

_Did they phase back_? Quil wondered, hearing the absent of Seth and Jacob's minds. Sam shook his head.

_I can still hear them running on four paws,_ Sam said. If they were still wolves, why couldn't we hear them?

_I have no idea Paul_, Sam answered my thoughts. Seriously though, this was fucked up.

_Shut it stupid_, Leah growled and then whimpered for the loss of her brother. Suddenly her mind turned down another thought, her mother.

_Sam can I go home. Talk to Sue?_ Leah asked, her mind flickering to Seth and then to Sue. Sam nodded and gave us Quil, Leah, Collin and myself the okay to go home or whatever. Brady and Embry were to patrol with Sam, look around the area. Since we would now be on the lower hand of a fight between the leeches, there was no way we would start the fight.

Ask I jogged towards Vivyan's house, in human form so I could actually think, I wondered what happened to Jake and Seth. It probably had something to do with Jacob challenging the Alpha.

Finally I was in Vivyan's house, using her basement door to get in. I decided not to wake her up; she looked so peaceful as she slept. So beautiful and innocent.

I mentally wondered since Jake was gone, was I able to tell her all the secrets. I doubted it.

Suddenly the phone started ringing, it was past 2 am and someone was calling. Vivyan stirred but didn't wake, nor did I want her too. I quickly reached across Vivyan's small bed and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I answered quietly and then slowly left Vivyan's room. The other line was silent.

"Uh, hello?" I said a bit louder this time. I could hear someone on the other line. I was about to say something again, but the person spoke.

"Hi is Vivyan there?" the person said in a sweet voice. She sounded Quileute, so I guessed it was Deli.

"Deli, Vivyan's sleeping. Shouldn't you be with Collin anyways?" I asked and wondered what made Deli call Viv at this time.

"Well it's important, so can you wake her up please?" Deli said quickly. I was about to argue, but if it really were important then Vivie would be glad to be woken up.

"Yep one second." I quickly hurried to Vivyan's sleeping form and woke her awake.

"Paul what're you doing here?" Vivyan asked with a yawn. She looks so happy to see me, probably what I looked like when she woke me up this morning.

"Deli is calling," I said and handed her the phone. Vivyan looked confused but put the phone up to her ear.

"What in the world are you calling so late for Delina?" Vivyan asked with a laugh. As I left the room to give the girls some privacy, I heard Deli reply quietly,

"Please don't hang up this time."

**REVIEWWWWWW and I love you all. Tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

**REVIEWWWWWWREVIEWWWWWW**


	12. Chapter 12

**So this is the end of part two, which mean only one more part left of ****this story :( I'll leave the playlist at the bottom of the chapter. ****ENJOY AND REVIEW.**

**Also, I am soooooo sorry that I've been delaying the updates of both of my stories. It isnot because I am having trouble writing, but my computer has no space left on it so updating is quite a struggle. That is also why spelling and grammer have been bad lately; I've been writing on my Ipod Touch and sending it to myself and then editing it as best as fanfiction will let me. I'm very sorry about all of that!**

**BTW if you want to read the next coming chapters before I put them up, since I usually have them finished week/s before they are posted, PM me and I'll PM you back with the chapter. I warn you though, grammer and spelling will not be checked and the chapter may actually be longer/ more detailed. And if i do that, still please review :)**

**Love you and enjoy this chapter :) REVIEW**

"Please don't hang up this time." That was not Deli, she was far from it. Why was she calling again, didn't she understand I didn't want to talk to her? I gulped.

"Why are you calling again?" I whispered, remembering Paul in the other room. I didn't want him to hear anything. It wasn't like I wouldn't tell him about it later on, I just didn't want him to know in that moment. Part of me wanted to know why my mother was calling and telling Paul would make me unable to find out.

"I needed to talk to my daughter," my mother whispered back. I closed my eyes and opened them back up seconds later. When was I her daughter? Maybe I was over three years before, but when a mother leaves her children in dangerous situations for her own good... Well she's no mother.

"What about Victoria, isn't she your daughter?" I asked, my throat closing up. I heard my mother sigh on the other line.

"Victoria and Nate are my children Vivyan, just as you and your brother are. And I'll admit, I had them to replace you both." I almost laughed, since I had guessed right. I held in my laughter though and spat my next words.

"Well if you have replacements, why the _hell_ do you need to call me." I stopped myself before my voice rose louder and caused Paul to end this _lovely_ conversation.

"You were my first born child Vivyan. I love you so much. And Noel, he's like how your father used to be. I love you both to much to lose contact." She sounded as though she was hiding something back, I noticed. Instead of calling her out, though, I decided to ask a question that was in my mind.

"How did you find us anyway?" I whispered. My mother wasn't supposed to have contact with either Noel or I, until we turned the legal age. Technically, she was breaking the law.

"News travels around the Rez fast," she whispered. I froze; did that mean she was in La Push? My mother took my silence and interpreted it correctly.

"I'm not in La Push, dear. Quil's mom..." my mother started, but I interupted her.

"She's in town?" I almost shouted but lowered my voice and continued, "Does Quil know about this?" I felt both sorrow and jealousy for Quil having his mother back in town. He probably wasn't happy about it, since she left him very young, while my mother left me at 12. I heard my mother gulp.

"He doesn't know, yet. She's going to tell Quil soon, but she has to find a way." Again she sounded like she was holding back something. Something important.

"Is Billy allowing her to stay in La Push." I already knew the answer to that. Billy was my mother and Quil's mother's cousin, they were blood related, so of course they would both be allowed back in La Push...

I froze when the pieces finally fell together. Not only was Quil's mother moving back, but so was mine. A flow of emotions poured into my veins, making my words hard to come out.

"You're coming home, aren't you." My voice was pained, anyone could tell. This just wasn't good. _She_ couldn't possibly be coming back. Would she bring the replacement children, her new husband? All these questions were on my mind but I wouldn't dare ask them.

"Yes dear, I am. I'm actually in Neah Bay right now and should be there by sunup."

**PAUL POV**

Deli must have a lot to say, I thought as I lounged in Vivyan's basement. Maybe it had to do with Collin, since she was allowed to know everything. That fact still pissed me off. Deli was allowed to know about the wolves and imprinting before Vivyan. Sure, Vivyan was broken, but so was Deli. We killed her sister because she was a vampire. Bree was her name, and she was long gone.

Suddenly, Vivyan's door opened and she walked out. Her face was pale, as if she had just seen a ghost. She also looked tired, but that was a given since it was late at night.

"Hey Paul," she whispered and crawled onto my lap. Vivyan then laid her head back so it rested in my chest, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked and pet my loves head. Vivyan's eyes slowly closed and she placed her hands on my bare chest. I rumbled a bit, pleased with the touch, and wrapped both arms around her.

"My mom's moving back," Vivyan whispered and opened her eyes to look up at me. My arms tightened and my teeth clenched. What on earth did she think she was doing, moving back?

"What?" I growled and I felt my hands start to shake. This had to be the worst time for Vivyan's mother to come home. Bella had some demon spawn living in her and Jake and Seth somehow left the pack. Now we had the problem of Vivyan's mother moving back. Oh, and Noel was about to burst into a wolf, that was also a problem.

"Paul stop shaking, you're scaring me," Vivyan whispered and looked up at me. My entire body was shaking by then but I forced myself to stop quickly enough. I couldn't phase, not then.

"Don't be scared Crazy Eyes. I would never hurt you," I whispered and buried my face into Vivyan's hair. She smelled wonderful, like always, but I could also smell the fear she held. I hoped the fear wasn't from me.

"Paul, can you stay over tonight?" Vivyan asked quietly.

"Of course, but I have work tomorrow," I whispered and picked Vivyan up bridal style. I then proceeded to bring her into her room and laid her down on her bed. I plopped down beside Vivyan and brought her close. I loved this girl too much.

After minutes of silence, I looked down at Vivyan. I thought she was asleep from the lack of sound, but when I saw her eyes open, I was startled.

"What's wrong Vivyan?" I whispered and drew circle on her cheek. Vivyan shook her head and turned to look at me. With her head facing mine, our lips were only an inch or so away. It was times like these I condamned Jacob and Sam to their own personal hell.

"I'm just worried about seeing her," Vivyan whispered and buried her head into my shoulder. I sighed and rested my hand on the top of her head. I really couldn't do anything, and it hurt to know that I couldn't. This was one of those times a wolf couldn't help their imprint, all they could do was be there.

"It'll be okay in the end," I cooed and smoothed her hair. Vivyan nodded and looked up at me, her eyes pained.

"We can't tell anyone though Paul, 'cause they could tell Noel. Noel's finally happy and I don't want the return of his run away mother to bring that down," Vivyan whispered. Of course I wouldn't tell anyone, on purpose, but the pack would still find out. It was a good thing Noel wasn't in my mind, because then it would be impossible to keep it from him.

"He won't find out," I whispered.

**NEXT DAY**

**VIVYAN POV**

"Guys slow down!" I yelled to Susie and Noel as they ran further towards the beach. With my mother being in town, my mind had been occupied all day. Susie noticed and recommended we go to the beach to cheer me up. I agreed and finally we were at the beach.

"Nope, you gotta chase us!" Susie screamed in a high tone and grabbed Noel's hand. Together they started running faster. I rolled my eyes but quickly shook off my shoes and sprinted after them.

As I ran, I thought. Paul had work, again. He told me something big was happening at the moment, so he wouldn't he much off. I was quite sad about that, but it was Paul's job. He had that job before I came along so he wouldn't be able to skip off on it.

It was nice of him to come over the night before though, even if it was late. It was nice falling asleep in his arms, like I did so often. I always felt so safe in those arms, especially when I wasn't feeling safe enough. What, with my mother calling and moving home, I didn't feel safe. What if my father could find me. What if he got out of jail sooner than he is to be released. I had found out that he was given 30 years for what he did. Still, even with all those years, I was worried.

Finally I caught up with my brother and Susie, both of them were sitting in the sand looking forward. They looked confused.

"What's up kiddo?" I asked and draped my arm over my brothers shoulder. We looked more like twins now, for Noel looked my age. I looked forward to where he was looking and saw a woman walking hand in hand with her two children. The children were pale with a slight tan, both sporting curly, light-brown hair. The woman, she was someone I would never forget.

It was like looking in a mirror that showed you as the years went by. I gulped.

"Who's that?" Noel asked and looked up at me. Noel wouldn't remember our mother very well, he was three when she left, but he might recognize her. Think he saw her somewhere before.

"N... No one important bud," I whispered and shivered. I didn't like lying to Noel but then again I wasn't really lying. She _was_ no one important, well not anymore.

As she walked closer towards us, I couldn't turn away. The years had been well to hrt. She had barely aged since the last time I'd seen her, no wrinkles and nothing else to show her age or stress. And Victoria and Nathan looked a lot alike. They both shared the same green eyes, and the same oval face. Same nose also, and when they smiled, the looked even more alike. I looked away and looked down at my siblings.

Noel still looked confused, while Susie looked shocked. I had to wonder if she had noticed the similarities between my mother and myself.

"Hello Vivyan," my mother said quietly once she was close enough. Her children looked at me and gave me wide smiles. I scowled.

"I know you aren't happy to see me," she stated calmly and looked down at my arm that was around Noel's shoulder. I noticed that she didn't recognize Noel because he looked almost ten years older than he should, because of her. I pulled Noel closer to me.

"Why would I be?" I growled. My mother nodded and sat down in front of us. Susie looked between my mother and myself, and her eyes widened.

"Are you their mother?" Susie shouted and Noel's head turned quickly to stare at the older woman. My mother slowly nodded and Noel's eyes widened. He quickly shot from the ground and stood shaking.

"Noel?" my mother whispered and put a hand up to her mouth, a look of complete shock filling her face.

"You!" Noel growled and stepped back. Susie grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Noel, somehow knowing what was going on. My mother quickly stood up and pushed her children behind her. Victoria and Nathan were staring forward, wide eyed. I probably looked a lot like them.

"This shouldn't be happening so early," my mother whispered and put her hands up to Noel. Noel shook his head and took another step back. Suddenly, Noel's body started spasming, as though he was shot with a teaser. What happened next made a high pitch scream explode from my mouth. As Noel's body spasmed once more, it was as if a bomb went off in his body, causing his clothing to explode and his body to rip open and show a small brown and white wolf growling where my brother once stood.

**PAULS POV**

_Sam this is stupid, let us go home. So what, Leah's gone. Who misses her? _I asked as we all sat in a circle. Sam growled at me. I sighed and fell backwards.

_This is so boring though. Are we just gonna sit here and _hope_ they come back or what? Seriously,_ I said and rolled onto my back. Sam rolled his large eyes and stood up.

We all followed his lead, shaking out out fur also. Embry was the last to stand up; the kid was still depressed about Jacob being gone.

_Shut up I'm not depressed_, Embry growled. I rolled my eyes and raised an eyebrow.

_Wanna fight about it_? I taunted and Embry crouched into a fight position. I followed his lead and let my hackles go up.

_Both of you, behave. Now Jared, take Paul, Quil and Collin with you to go talk to Jake. Get them to come back okay? Guilt them, do what ever _  
_you have to do,_ Sam commanded. We all nodded and as we turned to leave, the sensation of someone phasing hit us. Someone new, someone...

Vivyan's scream filled my ears and suddenly I was running towards where ever she was. Vivyan was screaming and that wasn't a good sign.

_What's happening? _A voice whimpered and I suddenly stopped running. Noel? I froze, that was not good.

_Who are you? Why can I hear people?_ Noel whined and looked at his cowering sister. Beside my imprint was Susie and when Noel looked at her...

A feeling of love and protection fell over me as Noel's eyes met Brady and Collin's sister's eyes. Seriously, did the kid just imprint? Already?

Suddenly Noel's mind left ours, he somehow phased back. It probably had to do with him imprinting.

_Paul, go with Jared please,_ Sam growled. I shook my head. No way was I going when I needed to talk to my imprint.

_Paul, do what I say. Now_, Sam growled again, this time the command pushing down on me. I did as I was told and ran after Jared.

**VIVYAN POV**

I had no idea what was happening, but I was screaming. The Noel-wolf stepped back, it's large ears folding back. How on earth did my brother turn into a wolf? Why was a better question.

Suddenly the wolf turned to look at me, his eyes meeting my own and then Susie's. When Noel's... the wolf's eyes met with Susie's it was like he melted. One second he was scared and the next he was calm. So calm that he dropped to the ground, a naked Noel lying in it's place.

"Noel," I screamed and ran forward. Susie and my mother followed me, both behind me as I took of my sweater and threw it over Noel's private area.

"I'm sorry I scared you Vivyan," Noel whispered and looked up at me. I was happy to see he wasn't dead or hurt or anything else.

"It's okay Noel, I'm happy your okay though. What happened?" I asked and hugged my brother. I didn't notice but I was crying.

"I don't know. But one moment I was really angry and then I started shaking and getting really hot. Then all of these voices filled my head and I was that... thing. Paul was there," Noel explained while looking at Susie, but turned to me for the last part. I cocked my head to the side. Paul was there? What did that mean? He was a monster too, like Noel was?

"Noel," I heard Sam Uley yell from behind me.****

END OF PART TWO  
Hope you liked this chapter ! And like always, please review! I love you all :D

Playlist  
Ch8: Twilight - Vanessa Carlton  
Ch9: Let Go - Waking Ashland  
Ch10: Say this Sooner - The Almost  
Ch11: All the Memories - The Classic Crime  
Ch12: Suddenly Everything has Changed - The Postal Service


	13. Chapter 13

**Sooooo, I was going to post this on Thursday, but decided you needed a nice break from your long week. I don't know about you but this week has already been_ soooo_ long. **

**Back on topic, I'm happy to say I got this up quite quickly, so do you think i deserve a reward (hint hint, reviews I love) I love this chapter and it was quite easy to write. But enough of this jibber-jabber and onto the story !**

**REVIEW MY LOVELYS**

_Why the hell is Sam doing this to me?_ I thought as I trudged along behind Jared, my head dropped towards the ground. I could tell Vivyan was upset at the moment, and it caused me pain. It wasn't fair that Sam put the Alpha command on me when my imprint just saw her little brother turn into a wolf. I wasn't going to be there to comfort her.

_Shut it Paul, she'll be fine_, Jared growled at me. My head shot up and I snapped at him. Jared paused and turned around.

_We gonna fight bro?_ I rumbled and crouched down, getting ready to pounce. Jared followed my lead and curled back his lips to show his teeth.

_Calm down you guys! We have a mission and you guys are like best friends. Ugh, why am I the responsible one?_ Collin asked as he stepped between mine and Jared's hostile bodies. Jared nodded at Collin's statement and ran up to catch up to Quil. The kid didn't even stop to wait for us.

_Yeah 'cause I wanna get home, _Quil said without emotion. It was weird, usually the kid was a ball of happiness. Quil looked back at me and I saw his mind flash to something. I couldn't be sure what it was, but it upset him.

_Whoa dude, what's wrong?_ Jared asked. Quil shrugged his large shoulders and shook his head. I saw another flash of something, but didn't decide to press. If Quil didn't feel right telling us whatever it was that was his choice.

_Bro what's happened to you? Vivyan has tots changed you,_ Collin gasped and pressed me with his nose. Jared let out a barky laugh and said something about the way Collin said: "totally." We all went quiet seconds later because the stench of vampire filled out noses. I couldn't understand how Jake and the rest could stand it.

_Everybody move slowly and keep poker faces, we don't need to give anything away,_ Jared said calmly as he ordered us around. Who let him have control?

_Isn't it obvious Paul? I'm a kid, your worried shit-less and Quil's just in a mood. Jared's the only emotionally stable one here,_ Collin stated matter-a-factly. I snorted and rolled my eyes. Quil let out a low growl.

_I hear all three of them on their way, I'm going to phase so we can communicate. Stay behind me,_ Jared said and then I felt and saw his wolf form disappear, leaving him human. He quickly dressed and we slowly walked forward.

_This is gonna be so weird, like we won't be able to hear them, _Collin wondered and sighed of relief since we would no longer hear Leah. I agreed with him, but let my mind go blank as Jacob, Seth and Leah came into view. Jared stepped forward slowly to meet them, his hands up showing peace, as we walked slowly behind them.

I had to admit, it was fucking eerie not hearing what they were all thinking to each other. I was not used to it at all.

I should have been paying more attention as Collin said something, but I was thinking about Vivyan. Worrying really. I was also worrying about what Vivyan would think of me now, after I told her I was just like her brother.

_Thought you said Vivyan would be fine with it all, _Quil smirked. I was about to growl back when Jared looked back at us, his face showing anger towards us. I brought my poker face back and shook all agression out of my stance. I also stayed alert, incase Jake commanded war.

_He wouldn't_, Quil whispered, but not to me. It was more of a statement, not an opinion. I wasn't sure if I agreed with it though because I was pretty sure Jacob would try to kill us for trying to harm _her_.

As the three wolves stood in front of us, I could feel them taking us in. Probably wondering where the rest of us were, maybe thinking we were just a decoy. I held back a laugh. Sam wasn't stupid enough to attack with only two of us flanking him, although he was stupid to send me away when Vivyan was hurting. A shot of pain flew through my body then, causing Collin to look at me from the corner of his eyes. I gulped back the pain and looked over the runaway pack again.

I laughed a little when I noticed Leah was on Jacob's left, a position to where Seth stood on his right. Ha, she fell under her little brother now.

Collin looked at me again and told me to pay attention. I held back a growl and tried to let my mind go blank.

Finally Jared cleared his voice and nodded his head once toward Jacob.

"White flag of truce, Jake. We're here to talk." I held back another laugh. He was there to talk, me on the other hand, was here by force.

Leah and Seth both turned to look at their alpha, a silent conversation probably going on. They turned back towards us after a couple seconds, their hackles not lowering. Jared sighed.

"It would be easier to talk if I could hear you, too," Jared said, his tone a little sharp. _Good one Jared, their totally gonna come home now_.

Jacob just stared at Jared, blinking a couple of times before looking at Collin and then Quil, but not me. I wondered what that was about.

"Okay. I guess I'll just talk then," Jared said with another sigh. "Jake we want you to come back." I snorted because I could really care less about everything. All I cared about Vivyan and she was in pain...

_Please Jake_, Quil whimpered. Collin shot him a look before the kid started howling again. Made sense why Embry didn't come instead of Collin, he wouldn't have come back with us.

_And because I'm more mature,_ Collin said with a smile. I couldn't sayanything back because it was true that he was acting the oldest at the moment.

"You've torn our family apart. It's not meant to be this way." Again something I couldn't care less about. My family was Vivyan and I wasn't with her, that's what I cared about.

"We know you feel strongly about the situation with the Cullens. We know that's a problem. But this is an overreaction." I hid back a snort as I thought about other things our packs had overreacted about, like not telling Viv the secrets. Now that was stupid.

Seth growled at us, his hackles standing on end before Jake's head shot to look at him. Seth relaxed a bit, taking deep breaths.

Jared ignored the outburst and continued. I knew this would be a long conversation, all the while Vivyan was probably crying and I couldn't doanything, but stand here...

**VIVYAN POV**

"Vivyan you need to stop crying," Embry said, his hands shaking. I couldn't stop, though. Paul was... He was a monster. Noel, my little brother, my angel... he was one too. My world had fallen.

"Vivyan please," Embry whispered and I heard him leave from where I was sitting. I liked that he just left, it was easier to cry alone.

After Sam had come he took Noel somewhere. Noel didn't want to leave Susie, but Sam made him. With Sam, Embry and Brady had also come. My mother had left with her children quickly after Sam left, Brady also leading his sister across the deserted beach. That left Embry and me, and my sobs that wouldn't stop.

"I don't know what to do Brady," I heard Embry whisper. I looked up from the sand to see Brady and Embry standing a foot away from me, both with worried looks on their faces. Susie, on the other hand, was busy talking on a phone close by. I wondered who she was calling. Maybe Paul? No, I couldn't face him, or any of those monsters just yet...

I paused in my tears when it all dawned on me. Manada translated into word pack on Spanish, we had learned that early in the week. I froze and thought about it. The emense heat, the height, the strength... Why would Sam, a twenty-one year old man hand out with thirteen old boys like Collin and Brady? They weren't friends and they didn't help the Forks Police Force, they were all wolves... All monsters.

The sobs poured from my body even heavier now and I soon felt the world around me go black. It was like I had fallen asleep, escaping the nightmare of my life.

"Vivyan?" I heard Deli's calm voice whisper from above me. I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. Deli was sitting on the edge of my bed, her faceconcerned. I remembered what I had just found out. My eyes widened.

"Deli, you need to break up with Collin! He's a monster," I practically shouted and Deli closed her eyes while shaking her head.

"He's not a monster Viv," Deli whispered. I shook my head quickly, he was a wolf! He was a monster.

"Vivyan, the boys... their still the same as always. Nothing has changed other than the fact that you know now." I gulped and shook my head again, a stray tear falling. How could my best friend not think they were monsters? It made no sense.

"I know it weird right now Vivie, but Paul will explain and..." Deli started, but I jumped off my bed.

I paused, and a thought popped into my head. Maybe Paul stopped our relationship from becoming romantic because he was a monster. Maybe he was trying to save me.

I paused, and a thought popped into my head. Maybe Paul stopped our relationship from becoming romantic because he was a monster. Maybe he was trying to save me.

"Paul loves me," I whispered mostly to myself. Deli cocked her head to the side. I explained, "He loves me enough to distance himself so I would never see his monster." Deli started laughing and shook her head.

"Let him explain Vivyan. He'll be over later." I nodded and sat back down onto the bed. Just then a knock sounded on my door.

"Sissy, can I come in," Noel whispered as he popped his head in the doorway. Deli looked at me and then back at my brother, silently asking if she should leave. I nodded and pulled my hand out of hers.

"I'm still me, Vivie," Noel whispered and sat down beside me. I took in Noel's changes with a deep breath. He was tall now, tall and lanky. He looked awkward with his new height because it wasn't filled out. His hair was also much shorter, probably Sam had cut it. His face had lost some of its roundness, already aged to teenage form at six years old. I felt a tear fall from my face.

"You look as old as me Noel," I whispered and wrapped my arms around my little brother. I felt him sob into my shoulder, having to bend down a little to reach it.

"I'm still your little brother. The little brother that you took care of so well," Noel cried into my shoulder and then pushed back, wiping at his face.

"You'll always be my little brother Noel," I said and took a deep breath, "Even as a wolf, you'll still be mine." Noel smiled at me and pulled me into another hug. I wasn't sure if I could ever think of my brother as a monster, even if he was one. I would always see him as that little boy with his blanket at his side. That little boy that never really was young.

"And I'm not a monster Vivyan," Noel whispered with a laugh. I laughed back and wiped at my face to rid of the stray tears falling down my face.

"You're a wolf bud," I laughed back which caused Noel to shake his head.

"But we aren't monsters Vivyan. Paul isn't a monster," Noel said quietly and then jumped off the bed.

"I don't know about that Noel," I whispered as he quietly closed my door, leaving me alone with my thoughts...

**PAULS POV**

"C'mon guys," Jared said finally. We had a far long enough talk with the vamp lovers. And all the while Vivyan was somewhere upset. Ugh, what the hell was wrong with Sam. I noticed that Quil stayed back for a couple seconds. Jared stopped and turned, waiting for him. I, on the other hand, was bolting towards Vivyan's house. No need to wait for the others, they didn't matter. All that mattered was seeing my beautiful sunshine.

As soon as her house came into view, I hadn't been paying attention to what the others were saying behind me, I phased immediatly. It felt nice to be on two feet, a form that wouldn't scare my imprint.

After I pulled on my shorts, I rushed through Vivyan's basement door only to find Noel, Susie, and Brady sitting watching television. Noel stood up at my arrival, a large smile crossing his face.

"Hey Paul," Noel said with much enthusiasm. I had to admit, the kid looked quite awkward with his new body. It was as if he didn't know how to move or function in it. I wondered if he noticed his downstairs neighbor gained some size too, but then again he _was_ six. Paul Jr's increase in size was the first thing I noticed and I was quite happy about the change.

"Where's Vivyan?" I asked in a rush. Deli pointed to her room, but stuck one finger up to her mouth. She meant silence, so did that mean she was sleeping?

I slowly creaked open her door, only to find her sitting up in her bed, looking lost in thought. I quietly stepped up to her bed and sat down, her head never turning.

"Vivyan?" I whispered and her head slowly turned. Emotionless, and it broke my heart to see her face like that.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," I whispered and Vivyan bit her bottom lip. I closed my eyes slowly and opened them, seconds later to see Vivyan's head turned away again. I couldn't help myself and slowly grabbed her chin to turn towards me. I left my hand on her cheek afterwards.

Vivyan didn't say anything again, nor did she try to turn away. Insteadshe looked up into my eyes, only to look down at my lips. Finally her eyes settled on my forehead. I couldn't help, but smile.

"There's my Crazy Eyes," I whispered and slowly leaned in to lay my lips gently on her own. From under my lips I heard Vivyan mumble something long awaited.

"And you're my Monster."

**AHHHHHHHH hehehehehhehehe. I feel great! Hope you loved it like I did and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Friends, fans, and readers... whatever you all classify yourselves as, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP. I know, it took like three weeks AND IM SORRY. I was going through a really rough period and my computer is stupid and BLAH I HATE EXCUSES. Anyways, next chapter is up and ready to be read, SO READ IT!**

**I think that is enough caps-lock for one authors note. So read, enjoy and REVIEW. **

**Also, I have a poll on my profile to decide what I should write next. Please please answer it because I would love to know what my readers would love to hear. (Details also at the bottom of chapter so you can reply in a review).

* * *

**

Our lips parted at least ten seconds after they made contact. No huge make out session, like I had been wanting for what seemed like years; just bliss.

I had to wonder, did Sam ever have to go through what I went through. Did Jared? Sure, I got used to the pain from lack of contact and the pain of having to reject my imprint after a while, but still. Jacob was a fucking douche for putting that command on me, especially since both Vivyan and I knew that our feelings for each other weren't just innocent friendship thoughts anymore... No they were much more.

But as I sat staring at the girl I was tied to for life, I didn't want to push her over and rip off her clothing. No, I just wanted my eyes to never leave hers. Looking into them was like I was seeing them for the first time all over again. I was mesmerized as though it was first day of school already...

**FB**

Seriously, I didn't know what I was doing in Tribal Studies. I already knew everything there was to know about my fucking tribe! Kay, not really. I still thought it was a useless class for a wolf to be in. Maybe it was useful for the younger Mason boys, being pathetic orphans and everything, but not me! Not Paul FUCKING Brryd!

"Paul Brryd?" Ms. Della croaked in that groggily schoolteacher voice. I knew it was a voice I would learn to love to hate, when I even went to class. When I thought about it, I would only be there the one-day, no reason to go to a useless class.

"Mr. Brryd," the teacher spoke a bit louder, her voice teasing the anger line. 'Course the hag knew me, I was a Protector. Fucking smart Elders.

"Good day to you too Delilah," I saluted her, causing a couple of my classmates to giggle. 'Course my joke didn't make Ms. Della giggle, but she instead ignored me and continued down the attendance list.

_Brady, Collin, blah, blah, blah, blah._ Attendance was the same for like every class. Name called, kid answers, repeat. The only time it every changed was if some smart ass made a hilarious comment, like myself, or if the kid wasn't there.

"Okay so Vivyan Landing isn't here? Just so I didn't miss anyone?" Ms. Della asked and no one looked up from his or her conversations. It was then that the late chick came in right on schedule.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Della. I'm Vivyan Landing," the girl said quickly but quietly. The teacher, being nice, dismissed the girl and turned to the class. Even as Ms. Della started to talk, I couldn't take my eyes off the girl.

From my angle I couldn't see her face, but I could see everything else. I could tell she was quite short while also looking a little too thin. Weirdly, that worried me. I had a need to make sure the girl ate because I didn't want her to be sick...

Vivyan had the native skin like we all had, but it was also little different than everyone else's. I wondered if she had something else in her. Again, it was weird how much I just wanted to befriend this girl. This girl, with long, dark hair that looked ruffled and twisted. It was as if she got nervous and played with it out of habit. I wanted to know everything about her.

And then, my life changed as she turned to hand a worksheet to the person who sat behind her. In mid-turn, she paused and looked up at me, her eyes making contact with mine. And that was all it took, for I never wanted to look away.

**END OF FB**

"Paul we all need to talk," I heard Sam say outside the door. Both I and Vivyan paused, it was then that I had noticed I had found my way over top of her and was sucking on her neck, but I continued doing as I was doing while grinding my hips into hers. I knew my penis was hard as rock and I could tell Vivyan was as horny as me because of her dark eyes and the beautiful smell she gave off.

"Paul now!" Sam yelled, this time making Vivyan push my chest to move me. I removed my lips from her chest; they had migrated, and looked up at my imprint quickly laying my lips on hers. After, I pushed myself off of her and slammed the door open.

"We need to explain things to Vivyan and Noel, Paul. You can continue what you were doing later okay?" Sam asked and raised his eyebrows at me. I nodded and felt my face fill with heat. Never was it great for your Alpha to see you with a hard-on, I now knew what it was like for Jared.

"What else is there to know?" Vivyan whispered and grabbed onto my arm. I looked down at my soul mate and couldn't help but wonder what was going through her precious mind.

"What are you thinking about," I quickly asked and stopped walking so I could look deeper into her eyes. Vivyan's mouth opened and an unadiable sound escaped. I couldn't help but smile and decided to start walking again, pulling Vivyan behind me.

Finally we made it up stairs, where the whole pack and imprints sat, besides Leah, Seth and Jacob. Stupid runaways.

"Vivyan I'm so sorry you found out that way," Emily cooed and pulled Vivyan in for a hug. I didn't let go of her hand, even as Collin and Brady pulled their adopted sister in for a group hug.

After all the hugs, hellos and what nots were finished, I pulled Vivyan over to sit beside her brother while I sat on her other side. Beside Noel was Susie, looking slightly awkward under Noel's constant stares. I mentally noted to myself to look away if I ever saw Vivyan looking like that...

**VIVYAN POV**

Paul's heat radiated off of his body and kept me warm. I wondered if that was a wolf thing, the heat. Noel was hot now also, so I guessed it was. I was actually getting quite good at piecing everything together, I thought. The heat, the size, the increased appetite, the protectiveness, it was all wolf things.

"Okay so Vivyan, welcome to the pack. I totally didn't prepare a speech for this so yeah..." Sam said awkwardly as he grabbed the back of his neck. Suddenly his face lit up. "Oh and welcome to you too Noel. And Susie." Sam's face flushed red and he looked down. I noted that Sam looked overworked, and then I saw that the rest of the... wolves looked the same.

"Okay, so were wolves. Uh, we protect La Push from vampires and other dangerous things. Keep drug dealers off the land, and well... I seriously wish this happened at a better time, we have way too much on our plates without this," Sam mumbled while looking down. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed for him; it must've been hard to get the words together.

"It's okay Viv, I'll explain it all later," Paul whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I still didn't understand why Paul had kissed me after all that time. I had finally given up on the thought of him liking me, but then _BOOM_ he changes. Life made no sense.

"Paul, if you think you can explain it why don't you?" Sam snapped causing my head to look up from my hands resting in my lap. Sam had heard that? I had to add advanced hearing to the list of wolf things.

"Fine I will," Paul growled, his hand that held my own shaking a little. Was shaking a wolf thing, or a Paul thing? Soon Paul's hand left my own, the right side of my body getting cold while the left stayed heated from my brother.

"So Noel, Susie, and Vivyan," Paul started, "the legends of the tribe are true. We Quileute boys with the right genes turn into giant wolves, like our ancestors, when a vampire is around. We..." and I fell into the story of the wolf and the leech...

**Thirty minutes later**

"Make sense?" Paul asked Noel, Susie and I, although he was looking straight at me. I nodded, my brother and Susie also doing the same, which made a large smile break across Paul's face. He looked... relived? Did that mean he thought I wouldn't take the wolf thing well? He was Paul, then and now, always.

Paul quickly stalked over to me and grabbed both my arms and flung me into his arms. He enclosed me into a large hug, his heat warming me. I felt Paul's warm lips press against my shoulder, his teeth calmly grazing the skin. I shivered.

"I'm so happy you understand," Paul whispered and I felt him slowly climb down the steps to get to my room. I wondered why he was taking me down there again.

Finally we made it into my room, Paul closing and locking the door before placing me on the bed. Paul's face looked slightly worried while also looking excited and I had to guess he had something else to tell me.

"Spit it out Monster," I whispered, the words coming out more seductively then meant. Paul's eyes darkened a bit until he let his face break out into a smile.

"How'd you know I had something else to tell you, my Crazy Eyes?" Paul asked and pulled me into his lap, taking a deep breath of my... scent?

"I guessed," I whispered, a smile teasing my lips. Paul's eyes darkened again, and I felt his semi-hard on twitch from inside his pants.

"Well I do have something to tell you," Paul whispered, and turned me around so I sat straddling him. This caused my underwear to wet, and Paul's penis to harden even more. I stifled a moan and Paul shuffled me into a more comfortable position, causing me to rub against him.

"It's called imprinting," Paul whispered and looked me deep in the eyes. I nodded, signaling him to continue. "It's something us wolves do when we find our soul mates. Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Collin and Deli. Even your brother and Susie." Paul paused again but this time I didn't nod to continue. That was a lot to take in.

The La Push boys being wolves didn't make me think about life changing, but this imprinting thing did. Was it possible for someone to find his or her soul mate just like that? Well yes, yes it was. But... someone so young like my brother. And lastly, I couldn't... wouldn't think of Paul "imprinting" on someone.

"Vivyan?" Paul whispered and I looked up at him, tears filling my eyes. Paul gasped and quickly wiped my tears away while also leaving small kisses on my lips.

"It doesn't have to be like that Vivyan. We don't need to be soul mates; we can be best friends, siblings. Anything. Don't cry Viv," Paul whispered, his hands shaking slightly. I stopped breathing for a second and took in what he said. Did that mean...

"I'm your imprint?" I whispered and pulled Paul's chin up so he looked at me. Paul 's eyes widened and he nodded. I felt my world spin as my face broke out in happiness.

"Oh Paul!" I practically yelled and threw my arms around his neck. We were soul mates, he was mine. That's why it seemed that we were perfect for each other; why everything seemed _right. _

"Vivyan," Paul moaned into my neck and I felt his manhood harden under the movement I was making as I hugged my soul mate.

"Sorry Paul," I whispered and dropped my arms, only to sit back so my core was right over top of Paul's penis. This time Paul wasn't the only one to moan.

"It's fine Vivyan, and as much as I'd love to stay here and stay with you, we're having a... issue. We being the wolves," Paul whispered and slowly pushed me off his lap.

"A dilemma?" I asked and felt suddenly cold without Paul touching me in anyway. Paul nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"Remember Bella Swan, Jake's little lover?" I nodded. "Well she got married to a vampire and then got knocked up. This thing growing in her could be dangerous so we were gonna kill Bella. Jake got pissed and ran away, bringing Leah and Seth with him. And yeah." After Paul's speech, he took a deep breath and shrugged again. For the second time in the past ten minutes, I had a lot to take in.

Bella married Edward Cullen, which meant the Cullen's were vampires. Dr. Cullen was a vampire. Bella Swan... Cullen had a demon child-thing growing inside of her. Wow.

"What does that have to do with you?" I asked Paul, not knowing what else to say. Again my soul mate shrugged, a light chuckle leaking from his mouth.

"You gotta ask Sam about that one. But I need to run Viv. I love you," Paul said in a hurry, pulling me into his arms once more. I didn't think I would ever get tired of his kisses, which was a good thing seeing as I had a whole lifetime with him.

Once I heard my front door shut, I fell back in my bed. Paul and I would get married sometime in life. We would have kids... grandkids! We would grow old together...

I couldn't help but break out giggling just at the thought. I loved Paul, with almost all of my heart and now I got him forever and ever and ever...

* * *

**This is going to be an uber long ending authors note because I have a lot to say!**

**Firstly, how'd you like the chapter? Tell me about it in a review!Second on the menu, there is only one, two or three chapters left of this story D: I know, it depresses me too!  
Third, and most second most important, the poll:**

**Question  
After my stories Humans and Same Games finish do you think I should?**

**Options  
1) Do a sequel for one of my previous stories.  
2) Redo my story: You Left, Your Problem.  
3) Start an entirely new story**

_**Details on each section can be seen on my profile or you can just ask me in a review or PM. **_

**Lastly, random things about life (this is where the most important thing is). Well my birthday is in less than a month, same with Halloween. Canadian Thanks Giving is in like five-ish days, and October 20th is just around the corner. On October 20th please wear purple to remember the six suicides of homosexual teens that happened recently. Suicide isn't something to blow off; it's a big deal. I know this has nothing to do with FanFictions or Twilight, but it means something to me. So yeah, if you are sad or something you can PM me. I know how it feels to have no one to talk to, believe me. IT GETS BETTER!**

**This author's note is DONE! REVIEWEWWW**


	15. Chapter 15

**NEXT CHAPTER IS NOW UP. Sorry about the lateness, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. It was going to be two chapters originally, but I morphed them together. ENJOY**

BTW, happy Halloween and happy early birthday to me :) REVIEW

"What makes you think you have the right to call Vivyan?" I over heard Paul yell into the phone as I walked into my kitchen. It had been a week since I found out about the wolves and imprinting, a week since my mother had moved back.

"Do you think I give a damn about what some paper signed by some old dudes says?" Paul was angry at whomever he was talking to (probably my mother) and I could tell from his shaking hands that it wouldn't be long until he exploded into a wolf.

"Paul?" I whispered and wrapped my arms around his torso. The shaking stopped immediately as Paul looked down at me, a look of adoration on his face.

"You leave Vivyan and her brother alone, you've caused enough trouble," Paul growled into the phone. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Sure, my mother had caused trouble and I couldn't even call her a true mother for what she had done, but Paul didn't need to defend me.

"Give me the phone Paul," I said calmly and reached my hand out. Paul shook his head, always having to be difficult.

"I don't care," Paul hissed and I saw his thumb hover over the "end" button.

"Paul," I snapped and stood on my tiptoes to reach for the phone. Paul just stood taller, holding the phone high above his head. He had a smirk on his face. So he was playing a game, I thought.

"Paul," I whined and reached higher, knowing I wasn't going to grab it. Paul's smirk grew larger as he quickly stuffed the phone down his pants. I let my mouth fall open and a gasp escape.

"Go get it," Paul said and raised his eyebrows.

Yes, it was true Paul and I had had sex. And yes, we had _a lot _of sexual tension from our lack of... anything for those weeks. But seriously I didn't feel like going into Paul's pants while in the kitchen while my foster parents, my little brother, and countless others who could just stop by for a visit could easily see.

"Paulie," I whined and put on my best puppy dog eyes. Paul's face softened, losing some of its lust. I internally smiled while frowning on the outside.

"I just really wanna call Deli. She has something to tell me," I faked and sniffled while still looking at the floor. I felt Paul's hand grab my chin softly, pulling my head up to look at him. All lust was lost from his expression, and when I looked down again I saw the phone in his hand.

"Here, I'll dial her number," Paul smiled and hit the fourth speed dial, Deli's number. Paul pressed the phone up to my ear the second my best friend picked up.

"_Collin, you were supposed to be here already_?" Deli hissed into the phone, her tone slightly joking.

"I'm not your boyfriend Deli, but I am your best friend. Are we still doubling soon?" I asked and started to walk out of the kitchen. Paul followed slowly behind, but not to close. If I hadn't known Paul was a wolf with extreme hearing, I would've whispered to Deli to pretend to understand what I was talking about.

"_What_?" Deli asked, confusion relevant in her voice. I bit my lip but stayed silent, until the moment where Deli understood what was happening.

"_Right_! _When should we? Collin is busy in Friday, and what about Paul? I heard Bella is having the spawn soon, so their gonna be super busy_." I had to smile to myself that my best friend was such a great liar. Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt his breath hot on my other ear that didn't have a phone pressed to it.

"I didn't know we had a date coming out," Paul whispered. I blushed and turned my head to peck his lips.

"It's supposed to be a surprise, but your Monster ears seem to pick up everything," I whispered back and stepped forward, finally reaching my destination.

I quickly stepped forward again, also slamming and locking the bathroom door before Paul could even react.

"I'll see ya later Deli," I laughed and hung up the phone, Deli saying a quick, confused goodbye before. Then it was time to call my mother back.

Closure, it was something I needed. I needed to know why my own mother would do that. I didn't want her ghost lurking in the shadows any longer. I needed it and the only way I would get it would be by talking it out; facing it head on.

"Vivyan open the door," Paul pleaded and knocked on the bathroom door while I found my mothers number from the call history. I shook my head, not remembering he couldn't see me through the door.

"Nope," I shouted back, popping the "p" as the phone started to ring. My refusal to open the door didn't make Paul stop pounding on it, only increased it. I hoped the other line wouldn't be able to hear it.

"_Hello,"_ a quiet voice I recognized as my aunts answered. Hearing her voice brought back memories of Quil and I as children. I gulped back the tears that started to flow; this was closure, not a time for reminiscing.

"Hello auntie, can I talk to my mother," I said bluntly, causing Malayna to pause on the other line. I clenched my teeth and waited for her to answer me.

"Vivyan what are you doing!" Paul shouted and slammed his fists even harder against the door. I ignored him and took a seat on the toilet.

"_Vivyan, you're so grown up_," my aunt said, her voice gruff. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, no tears no tears.

"It happens. Have you seen how grown up your _son_ is?" I hissed again causing Malayna to pause, this time for not nearly as long.

"_I'll go get Jeanie_." I nearly chuckled as from the fear in my aunts' voice. Was she seriously afraid of me, I wondered? Then I remembered that I had a pack of large wolves under my command, ha.

"_Vivyan, where are you_?" my mother asked in a hurry.

"I'm at my house, where else," I hissed into the phone, taking a deep breath at the end. My mother paused, just in time for Paul to bang on the door again. He was seriously going to break down the door.

"_Who was that boy that I was talking to_?"

"Vivyan!" Paul shouted. I scoffed at both Paul and my mother.

"My wolf, mother." I heard my mother gasp at my words, and Paul's fists stopped pounding on the door. He was probably waiting for my mom's reaction.

"_The imprinting legend is true_?" Jeanie asked after a long pause. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Can we meet up some place, mom? We need to talk."

It was then that my bathroom door burst open, revealing anger, shaking Paul.

* * *

"I'm coming in with you, Vivyan," Paul said and places his hand on my shoulder. We were on my way to Malayna's house, and I had told Paul he would be waiting outside for me.

"No, you aren't," I replied and shook off his hand.

"Why not?" Paul whispered, his voice in pain. I stopped walking and turned to face my boyfriend. I couldn't help but half-smile at his puppy-dog eyes.

"Because I need closure Paul. I need to do this on my own," I whispered and wrapped my arms around his torso. I felt Paul's body melt under my touch, his arms wrapping around me.

"I'm just worried," Paul whispered and pulled my head up to look at him.

"You're always worried," I joked, standing on my tiptoes to place a peck on his warm lips.

"I love you," Paul whispered against my lips, making me break into a large smile.

"I love you too Paul, but I have to do this on my own."

"Just remember I'll be waiting for you, so don't take long. Bella's about to pop, so we have to be on guard," Paul said as we started walking again. Just then a howl broke through the woods behind us. It sounded close... and urgent. Paul's eyes widened and he started walking faster towards my destination.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried. Paul shook his head and looked over at the house we stood in front of; my old house. Memories shot through my mind just looking at it, and as I looked at the number beside the door, I froze. How did I not notice it before, the address my mother had told me to come to was my old house... our old house. I gulped.

"Vivyan you don't have to do..." Paul started, his head turning to look towards the trees. I turned also, only to see a giant, russet wolf standing just in sight. Two smaller wolves flanked him, one the colour of sand, the other gray.

_Jake._

"Paul do what you need to do, I'll be fine," I whispered, still staring at where the three wolves had been seconds before.

"I love you Vivyan," Paul whispered and kissed me passionately before jogging towards the trees.

"I love you too," I whispered to Paul, although he couldn't hear me. After, I started walking down memory lane...

**PAULS POV**

_Jacob?_ I yelled once I felt my shorts rip to pieces as I exploded into a giant wolf. I half expected a witty response from Jacob or a bitchy comment from his new beta; but then I remembered they weren't in the pack anymore.

_No, Paul just phased_, Sam responded to some question that was unheard to my ears. Wait, why couldn't I hear it?

_Jake and Sam have some alpha connection way of talking. It's weird,_ Brady answered my question. So Jacob was back?

_No, Paul, Jacob has just come back to tell the news,_ Sam answered.

_What news? Ugh I'm so lost_, I whined as I lay down on the ground. Unlike most times I phased, I wasn't running to where everyone else was. Instead I was staying just within the distance of where Vivyan was.

I shook just thinking about what Vivyan was doing. She was going to get hurt, I knew she would.

_Well maybe if you stopped making kissey faces with my sister and kept your mind off of her you'd know_, Noel growled at me. I barked a laugh back.

You see, there was a problem with Noel being in the pack. One, we couldn't swear or think dirty thoughts or anything like that while phased. Noel was really only six, way to young to hear the thoughts of teenaged boys. Another problem was that he was starting to take up the protective "big brother" role for Vivyan. That meant he was started to dislike me for the small fantasies I had while patrolling with the tyke.

_Paul just shut up for a second and let Sam explain. I kinda wanna know what my best friend has to say_, Embry growled. I quickly obliged.

_Bella has been turned_, Sam said emotionless. I felt everyone in the pack, besides Noel, freeze. That meant war, but did any of us feel up to fighting the Cullens'? They were our allies, dare me say, our acquaintances... And from the feel of it, I guessed we'd be fighting some of the pack too.

_Boys there isn't going to be a fight_, Sam said, his tone just as emotionless as before. The stress we had all felt seconds before disappeared but then confusion clouded our minds.

_Jacob gave Edward his permission, since he is the true alpha and chief of this tribe. Also..._

_Wait, I thought you were the alpha?_ Noel interrupted. I felt anger pour into all of our veins, because when the alpha gets angry we all do. I guess the whole; "Sam not being the real alpha" thing really pissed the guy off. Huh?

_Noel, phase back_, Sam growled. Noel shook his head. My heart started beating rapidly for my soon-to-be brother-in-law. No one should disobey Sam when he was that angry.

I looked into Noel's mind and saw he wasn't far from where I was, Quil standing guard with him. I stood up, then, and started to slowly walk towards the cousins. Vivyan wouldn't be happy if her little brother got ripped to pieces; Quil and I could totally protect the tyke if it came to that.

_Noel,_ Sam growled, _Go home_. The alpha command was laced heavily between and within those three words but Noel still stood his ground. How on...?

I tried to look into Noel's mind again, but it was gone. Had he phased back?

No he hasn't, he's right beside me, Quil whispered and looked at the young pup. Noel's eyes gleamed with fear, confusion and... glee?

His young howl shot through the air as he bolted from where he stood and off in the direction I had seen the renegade pack go...

My howl was the first to break into the air.

**VIVYAN POV**

"Would you like a drink, Vivyan?" my mother asked as I sat awkwardly on her couch. I shook my head and looked around the living room. It was quite different. No coffee table, no television, child toys everywhere and lastly no Lazy Boy recliner.

"What is it you'd like to talk about Viv?" my mother asked, using my nickname.

"To you, I'm Vivyan," I hissed and pressed my fisted hands deeper into my sweater pockets. My mother nodded and bit her bottom lip.

"Vivyan, I'm sorry. Please know that," she pleaded. Instead of opening my mouth, I nodded once. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt. It's just..."

"How could you not see that he would do the same to me as he did to you?" I asked and felt my fingernails dig into the palms of my hand.

"He was your father, I didn't..."

"He was _your_ husband." I seemed to be interrupting my mother a lot that night.

"I know. I'm sorry Vivyan."

"I'm not here to tell you I forgive you, mother. I'm here to know why? Why did you leave, why did you have new children, why are you back?" I hissed and turned to look out the front window. I couldn't see Paul, but I knew he was there and that fact made my head keep turning towards the window.

"I left because I didn't love your father. I hadn't loved him for years. He was turning into someone I didn't know, someone I didn't _want _to know. I had also fallen for someone else.

"His name was Sebastian, and he was visiting Forks from Juno. He told me to run away with him, that he'd save me from my life here. I took the offer, swearing I'd come back to you and Noel. I never got that chance though."

"What chance, you could've flown down here and saved us," I whispered and grabbed my neck with my right hand. I was remembering the countless times my father's hand wrapped around my small neck and he drilled into me. I was remembering my lack of air, my brothers cries from the other room and the way I'd have bruises and scars that would last a lifetime.

"Sebastian left me in Juno alone, Vivyan. He took me there and left me like some unwanted garbage. I was alone for years in some unknown town, selling myself to strangers so I could keep myself alive. That's how Victoria and Nate came to be. They made me realize I needed to go home.

"I'm sorry Vivyan, you don't even realize." My mother took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes before looking at me again. I couldn't believe my ears. My mother had been through all of that?

Howls broke through the air, waking both my mother and I from my thoughts. First it was just a quiet, young sounding howl I knew to be my brothers, followed by one that I knew was Paul's. My heart stopped beating.

"I can't do this, mom," I screamed and put my hands up to my ears. It was just too much. All of the new found information, the memories that clouded my head as I sat in the home of my nightmares and the countless howls that were just outside the window; I felt sobs coming on.

"I need to find Paul," I whispered and stood up. My mother was right behind me, her hand grabbing my wrist before I could make it to the door.

"Vivyan," she whispered although I could barely hear it from the loud howls outside. I shook my head and broke free off her grip.

"I need to go, mom. Noel's out there." With that, my mother also grabbed her shoes and we both ran out the door.

"Paul!" I screamed once I was in the cover of the trees. My mother had run the other direction, towards Billy's house. Tears were falling down my face as I tripped over roots and fallen down trees, all in a hurry to find my soul mate and brother.

"Noel!" I yelled before I tripped and fell to the ground. It was all too much and I couldn't do it. My mind was aching, I was worried for my life and it felt as though everything was tumbling over me.

I suddenly heard large footsteps behind we, four to be exact. They weren't human; I knew that, they belonged to a wolf. And from the pull I felt, they were Paul's.

"Vivyan, it's okay," I heard Paul whisper as both of his hands picked me up. I was immediately brought to his chest, bridal style.

"Paul," I sighed and pressed my face into his chest. Paul sighed back, but the shakes that were coursing through his body did not seize; nor did my sobs.

"Shh, Vivyan," Paul whispered as his hand caressed my head. How could I be calm in a moment like that? Not I had been hating my mother for all those years too find out she was having sex with random men to make money to come home, but something bad was happening within the wolf pack.

"Where's Noel," I whispered and dug my fingers into Paul's shoulder as another sob started to break out of my body.

"I... I don't know Vivyan. We think he joined Jacob's pack," Paul whispered and my heart froze; Noel was awl?

"You don't have to worry though, Viv. Sam's talking to Jake right now, it'll all be okay Hun." Paul's calm voice calmed me a bit, as did the fact that Noel would be with Jake. Jacob would take care of my brother

"What happened, Paul? Why is my brother gone, what was with the howls?" The questions poured out of my mouth like the tears had been pouring out if my eyes minutes before. The tears had practically seized at that moment, along with Paul's shakes.

"Well Bella has been changed by Edward, but since Jacob gave him permission there's not gonna be a fight. Noel was confused how Jacob was the real alpha, and Sam was already irritable over something so he got mad at your brother. Last thing turned to the next and Noel was gone. He started howling and then I did and so on; I'm sorry Vivyan," Paul rushed and hugged me closer. For the second time that day, that was a lot of information to take in. I took a deep breath.

"It's all going to be fine though, Viv, just wait," Paul whispered and placed me down in the ground. It was then that I noticed something, Paul was stark naked. I couldn't help but blush and then laugh at the situation. Paul blushed when he understood what I was laughing hysterically at, only to join in laughing seconds later.

"What happened to your clothing this time, Paul," I asked between giggles and motioned towards his glory. Paul put a hand over his manhood and used his other hand to wrap around my waist.

"Lets get you to Emily's," Paul chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

**PAULS POV**

After I had dropped Vivyan off at Emily's house, Emily and Deli giggling at my lack of clothing, I phased back and ran towards the clearing Sam and the other boys were discussing in human form.

About half way there, I caught Jacob's scent mixed with the scent of a human. What human, I couldn't tell. Maybe he imprinted, I thought, and followed the scent.

It wasn't long until the scent was very strong. I slowed down and listened closely to the voices that weren't far from where I stood. I phased back to human form.

"Charlie, you don't live in the world you thought you lived in. The good news is, nothing had changed—except that now you know. Life'll go on the sane way it always has. You can go right back to pretending that you don't believe any of this," Jacob said; I could practically hear the smile in his voice. Wait, he was smiling? Then I remembered, he imprinted on this Charlie girl so of course he'd be smiling. But then again...

"What's going on with Bella, then? Was there ever a rare-disease or was that all made up?" Wait, that was a mans voice, an older mans voice. A Chief Swan voice. That's when I jumped out of the trees, pushing Jacob to the ground.

"What are you doing Jacob!" I yelled and pulled my fist back to break the kids nose. Jacob laughed and suddenly I was pushed off Jacob by a furry creature. Two to be exact.

I phased as quickly as possible, fighting off Seth and Noel without hurting them. I heard Jacob chuckle again as he watched us fight.

The three of us stopped once Charlie spoke again.

"There's more of you?" he gasped, wide eyed at the three of us. Seth gave his fathers best friend a large wolf grin and pushed Noel further into the brush. I followed them.

"Yep, that was Noel Landing, Paul Brryd and Seth Clearwater." The expression on Charlie's face was priceless, but he quickly shook it off.

"About Bella," Charlie huffed, forgetting about the wolves for a couple seconds.

"She _was_ sick but she's fine now. Bella just had to change a little in the process of getting better," Jacob stated. Charlie's expression stayed the same.

I was still confused why Jacob was telling Charlie about the wolves and practically about the vampires. It made no sense.

"What do you mean 'change?'" Charlie asked and crossed his arms over his chest. Jacob thought for a few seconds, a large smile breaking across his face.

"Lets just say she looks a lot more like Esme now than Renée." Hm, that was one way to explain it.

"So does she turn into an animal too?" Charlie whispered causing Jacob, Seth, Noel and myself to chuckle a little bit.

"She wishes she was this cool. But no only the Quileute are werew..." Jacob started only to have Charlie put up his hands up.

"I'd rather not know the specifics," Charlie said gruffly and frowned. "Did Bella know what she was getting into when she married Edward?"

"Sure, she's known all about this for years, since she first came to Forks," Jacob said as though he was talking about what they should have for dinner. Charlie, on the other hand, didn't seem too happy about that.

I decided I had seen enough of that strange conformation and turned to leave, when Seth suddenly barked at me. I turned around and raised a wolfy eyebrow.

Seth and Noel both phased back quickly, telling me to also. I complied.

"Why is Jacob telling all our secrets to _him_?" I asked and motioned towards Chief Swan.

"Well since Jacob _did _imprint on his granddaughter, it seems right," Seth said with a shrug. My eyes widened; what happened?

"I'm guessing you didn't hear that the newlyweds had a girl, whom Jacob imprinted on. Yeah, messed," Noel said, his eyes glazing over when he said "imprinting."

"Messed is right," I whispered. It made life easier that's for sure. We couldn't kill the Cullen's now because we had a connection; it all just worked. Hm, who would've thought?

"Leah's not happy about it though," Seth whispered, making my eyes widen again. _Why wouldn't Leah be happy?_

"You haven't heard that one either huh?" Noel laughed. I shook my head.

"Well Leah and Jacob have totally fallen for each other these past weeks. Like Jake's no longer a virgin. Now he goes and imprints. Jacob says he won't leave Leah, because he still feels the same for her, but she's not sure. Heart broken that's for sure," Seth shrugged. Jacob and Leah, really? So that's why she was his beta... more like alpha female. Huh?

"Wow, that's, wow," I chuckled. Was I ever happy not to have to share a mind with that pack? I imagined it would be worse than a soap opera.

"You can say that again," Seth whispered, Noel nodding in agreement. I guessed that Noel was fitting in fine with Jacob's pack, something that eased my mind. Vivyan would be happy to hear that her brother was safe, something that made me feel at ease.

Suddenly Sam's howl filled the air. I had completely forgotten about meeting the pack.

"Guess you gotta go, huh?" Seth asked, pressing his lips into a straight line. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Take care of my brother," I replied and nodded to Noel who and looking up at something high in the trees; a squirrel.

"Of course bro," Seth smiled and waved me off as I let the heat take over.

_You better run fast Paul or you're gonna wish you were in Jake's pack_, Sam growled and his mind quickly left my own. I chuckled at my alpha's threat, and sped off to where he was waiting.

**VIVYAN POV**

"Wait, I thought she was married?" Emily asked as she filled my mug with tea. Kim and Deli were on each side of me, the three of us sitting on the couch like we had been since I arrived at the Uley household two hours before. I had just explained to them the situation with my mother.

"That's what I thought too," I croaked and held the mug up to my face, the steam warming my face.

"Is there anyway she could be lying, trying to get your love back?" Kim whispered, asking the question I didn't want to think about. It _was _possible that my mother could've been making it all up, but I didn't want to be. I wanted my mother to actually have loved me still, even if it meant she had to have sold her body to countless men.

"Of course not, Kim," Emily said, her motherly tone soothing as she dropped two sugar cubes into my mug.

"Well she could be," I whispered and closed my eyes; I didn't want to see the girls expressions.

"Nonsense. Now, I have a secret for you girls. But, you can't tell a soul, got it?" Emily asked and leaned forward, us girls forming a semi-huddle.

"I'm pregnant," Emily whispered, a gleaming smile plastered onto her face. Deli and Kim's eyes widened with delight, both of them jumping up and down with glee. Myself, on the other hand, smiled softly and congratulated her.

It wasn't that I wasn't happy about Emily going to be a mother; it was just that I was jealous. Not jealous of being pregnant, but jealous that her and Sam actually did more than making out. Deli and Collin probably did too, along with Kim and Jared.

"Dude, why aren't you overjoyed?" Deli asked and fell back onto the couch. Emily shook her head at Deli, only to have my best friend roll her eyes back at "momma-to-be."

"Deli," Emily warned. I laughed and shook my head. Emily probably thought I wasn't happy because I was sad about something else, like my mother or something. Oh was she ever wrong?

"No, don't worry about me. I'm just jealous," I laughed feeling my face fill with heat as I blushed. Emily cocked her right eyebrow up. I continued, "All of you girls get to do more than make out with your man. Paul and I never seem to want to advance." I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"Haven't you guys done the deed?" Deli asked and made the motion of a penis going inside a vagina with her two hands. I laughed.

"Yeah, but not recently. And... I HAVE NEEDS!" I shouted the last part, throwing my hands up into the air in the process.

"You do?" a gruff voice said from the doorway. My eyes widened as I saw Sam standing there, most of his pack not far behind him. I felt my face turn as red as a tomato.

"Maybe you should help her out there, Paul?" Embry joked as he pushed his way through the small crowd. He seemed strangely happy, an emotion he hadn't possessed since Jake had broke out of the pack.

My eyes widened more as Seth and Noel strolled into the living room. What were they doing there?

"Well maybe I will," Paul growled, his face filling with happiness as he spotted me on the couch. My heart fluttered as he came over and swept me up in his arms. I was disappointed to see that someone had given him a pair of shorts.

Paul quickly placed me back on the ground, while also taking my seat on the couch. I raised an eyebrow at him, taking a seat on his lap.

"And if you were wondering, sis, I'm fine," Noel laughed. I had forgotten he was in the room, actually I had forgotten that Paul and I _weren't_ alone

"You better be!" I growled at my little brother, noticing how he stayed by Seth's side. I guessed he did end up joining Jacob's pack.

My little brother smiled at me, before turning to as Seth something quietly. Everyone broke off into his or her own conversations then, Deli and Collin also retreating to someplace else. Suddenly, Paul's lips were on my neck.

"You have needs," he barely whispered as his lips found my ear. I felt my legs melt at his words as I gulped and nodded.

With my nod, Paul was off the couch and carrying me out the door.

Luckily I didn't live far from Emily's because I doubted either Paul or I could've made it any longer than we already had.

**WOO that was long huh? Anyways I have next chapter written, it's a lemon. It'll be up after I get five reviews, at least ;) ENJOY**

**BTW I have decided on the next story I shall write. It will be an Embry imprint story that is kinda a sequel of this story, but can also be read alone. If you want more details, just leave a review or PM me**

**REVIEW MY LOVELYS**


	16. Chapter 16

**VOILA THE LEMON CHAPTER! This is the last lemon for this story because writing these takes long and makes me feel dirty. Anyways, enjoy and REVIEW!**

After Paul pushed open the door, slamming it shut immediately, he pushed me against the closest wall and let his lips and tongue take control.

Our lips crashed together with such need that I forgot I even needed air. Paul seemed to forget also since he never made a gasp for air. I loved the feeling of his teeth as they grabbed at my bottom lip, the feeling of his tongue as it danced with mind. I also couldn't deny the feeling I got as Paul's hardening cock rubbed MERCILESS against me.

I couldn't help but wrap my legs around Paul's crouch and ass as grabbed my ass, picking me up to move me elsewhere. his penis rubbing against me. I moaned as Paul quickly ran down the stairs to my room, locking the door behind him.

We didn't find our way to my bed like I'd thought we would, but instead I felt my back press hard up against another wall. I couldn't complain because I loved to amount of friction we got.

"Vivyan," Paul moaned as his lips left mine and found their way to my neck. I let out a moan of my own as his tongue licked behind my ear. I almost came right then and there.

"You are wearing to much clothing Vivyan," Paul growled and ripped my shirt clean off. He also torn away at my bra before taking one of my nipples in his mouth. I was about to complain about his lack of nudity, but I couldn't create words.

Paul didn't stay long at my chest as he made his way down my torso, leaving kisses along they way. He placed me on my feet as he made his way down stopping at my waistband. I put my hand out before Paul to go any farther.

"No Paul, I want to suck you dry," I whispered causing Paul to smirk and push me softly onto my knees. I didn't get a chance to smirk back before Paul's large penis plunged into my mouth. I seriously couldn't believe how rough he was being, but I couldn't complain.

I slowly started to move my head back and fort, taking about three-forths of his cock into my mouth. The last fourth I kept my right hand on, slowly stroking it.

"Uf Vivyan," Paul moaned and urged me to go faster by pumping his penis in and out of my mouth. I could tell he was trying not to choke me by only pushing half of his member in.

"Mmm," I moaned, sending vibrations down his shaft, before I took as much of his cock I could down my throat. Almost all of it fit before I felt the tip touch the back of my throat. I hummed again and started quickly bobbing my head up and down his shaft, all along the way listening to Paul's moans.

It wasnt long before I felt Paul's penis twitch and I felt the first of his baby batter flow into my mouth. I quickly pulled it out and let his cum splatter and flow onto my body. Paul grunted and took his penis into his hand, jerking himself off so the rest of his cum flew onto my chest. I smiled to myself, happy to know I was needed.

"You're welcome Paul," I smirked and stood up, trailing my finger through his cum on my chest. I could already see his cock starting to harder again.

Without saying a word, Paul pulled me to the ground with him and spread my legs wide. The next thing that happened, surprised me and made me moan in pleasure.

Paul's tongue flicked onto my clit while two of his finger dipped into my hole. He was giving me oral? I was amazed.

As his finger pumped in and out, his tongue and mouth doing wonders to my clit, I couldn't help but moan his name. It wasn't long before I started seeing stars and before my juices spilt onto Paul's hand. He pulled out his two fingers right away, smearing them across his chest; I couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you Paul," I whispered only to have Paul nod and kiss me softly before I felt his cock plunge into me. I moaned in pleasure and shock as Paul pumped in and out of me at an inhuman speed.

As the sound of our skin slapping filled my ears, I felt another orgasm coming on. Paul smirked as I screamed his name once again. Quickly Paul switched spots, laying me on the edge of the bed without taking himself out of me. I could feel he was still hard as rock.

Amazingly, Paul seemed to pump in and out of me at a speed even faster than before. I felt another orgasm come on while also feeling Paul's cock twitch inside of me. Not even seconds later we were both yelling out in ecstasy.

As we both fell down from our highs, Paul's body fell softly down onto my own. I could feel he was still supporting some of his weight, trying not to hurt me. His penis was also still inside me, and I could feel it starting to harden again. Was he ever horny.

"You don't even understand how horny I am," Paul whispered and kissed my lips softly while starting to pump his penis again. This time it wasn't nearly as fast or urgent, although I kinda wished for it to be.

"I have an idea," I whispered back as my hand slipped down to slowly rub my clit in circles. Paul saw my movement and replaced my hand with his own, his circles being much faster.

"Those months without having you, they made this even more great," Paul moaned and I felt him speed up, only to slow down seconds later.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to stop," Paul whispered. I wasn't complaining.

"Then don't," I said, my voice dropping down to a seductive tone. I watched as Paul's eyes filled with more lust and felt his pace quicken. It wasn't long until he was the inhuman fucker again.

We spent the next hour like this. I swear I had like 15 orgasms and I knew I would be in pain the next morning, but it was worth it.

"I love you Vivyan," Paul whispered as he pulled out of me one last time. I whimpered at the loss of contact, and saw that Paul's penis was semi-hard still. He was right, he couldn't stop. But we needed to seeing as we had spent the previous hour fucking like there wouldn't be a tomorrow.

"Don't worry, your cunt won't be empty for long," Paul whispered seductively and wiped a finger along my slit. It was a bad idea because I saw Paul almost jump back on me, but he resisted.

And with that, he jumped out my window and disappeared, leaving me to do my laundry and take a shower.

**BLAH I FEEL DIRTY NOW! hope you enjoyed this and next chapter will be up ASAP. Hope you all wore purple last Wednesday :D HAVE A GOOD HALLOWEEN! REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! And also the ends of part three. That means a playlist in the endnote!**

**I'm sorry but this just seemed true best way to end it. Remember there will be a sequel (if you leave a good review I'll give you a preview ;)**

**REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

I was dusting the living room, something I did to distract myself from what was going on outside my house at the moment. When doing housework, something I seriously didn't mind doing (which both pleased and surprised Paul) it was much easier to keep my mind off of everything. It made it easier to procrastinate my college work while also keeping my mind off my month late period. Not that it would be bad to be pregnant, I _was_ 23, and I just didn't think it was the right time. There was just too much going on in the pack to bring another life into the mess.

Everyone said I was overreacting. I was _not_ overreacting, I was just more worried then everyone else. To tell the truth, it didn't seem like anyone really cared for Embry much at the moment. They all seemed to find his situation utterly hilarious.

Embry had finally imprinted, though he didn't get the good end of the stick. Not only did this girl live miles away, she was a little... young. Poor Embry. He'd been jittery for the past month, panicking and phasing at any given moment. The pack mocked him for the random bursts, calling him a pup again. The kid was a wreck and his brothers weren't making it any better.

Suddenly it felt as though my stomach shifted, causing my face to immediately frown and I hurried to the kitchen sink.

As I watched my lunch flow down the sink, I couldn't help but put my hands up to my face. I seriously couldn't be pregnant, it just wasn't possible. I was still on birth control, how did it get around that. I groaned and turned the faucet off, my hands drifting to grasp at my same torso.

If I was pregnant, it wouldn't be long until my body expanded. I bit my lip and pulled my shirt back down. It seriously wasn't the time.

Not only was there the Embry problems, but also the Leah-Jacob relationship with Nessie in the background. Jacob loved Leah, just as she loved him but what if Ness ever wanted him back? Jacob would jump back to Nessie in a heartbeat; he wouldn't be able not too.

I heard the front door open and shut, waking from my thoughts. I was still standing in the kitchen, my fingertips grasping at the trim of my shirt.

"Viv?" Paul shouted into the house, his voice quiet. I slowly walked out of the kitchen, almost running into my wolf.

He had dinner in his hands, a meal that looked prepared by Emily. Well, I think Emily had prepared it. Strangely, and rather unfortunately, he was wearing clothes. Jeans and a shirt, I was utterly confused. Why was he fully dressed if he had just come from a pack meeting?

"You weren't cooking dinner were you?" Paul asked and grabbed my hands that still hadn't moved from my shirt. I slowly shook my head once.

"No. I was just... thinking," I whispered and stood up on my toes to press my lips against my mans lips. I felt Paul melt under my touch, making my lips spread into a large smile.

"Now where were you?" I asked and pulled Paul into the living room. Paul shrugged, pulling me down onto the couch with him.

"Answer my question first," he whispered into my ear. I shivered and hid my face in his neck.

"You didn't ask any question, Monster," I said quietly. Paul chuckled and placed his hands over my stomach. I froze; did he know I was pregnant? He couldn't because I wasn't even positive.

"What were you thinking about?" Paul whispered into my ear again. I could practically hear the smile in his words.

"Embry," I said quickly. Paul chuckled again and kissed my temple softly.

"He's fine Viv. Now what else is on your mind?" I couldn't hide it from Paul, but then again I wasn't positive myself.

"You might be a father soon," I whispered, moving my head up to look at my wolf. Instead of the shock I expected to see on his face, Paul's face looked joyful but as if he already knew.

"I _will _be a father soon," he said, a large smile exploding onto his face. I couldn't help but smile back, tears springing to my eyes.

"You're happy?" I asked.

"What else could I be besides happy? The love of my life has my child growing in her, I couldn't be more happy," Paul shouted and hugged me closer to his body. Tears started to stream down my eyes. I guessed that it was the fact that Paul might not be ready for the baby that had scared me the most. Since he wanted the baby, so did I.

"I love you Paul," I whispered. Paul kissed my forehead, and looked down at me with his face serious.

"I lied," he said, no emotion lacing his words. I froze again as Paul pushed me softly off his lap. He lied? About what. I felt as though my life was falling apart very slowly.

Then, unexpectedly, he'd stood up and dropped to one knee. Paul fumbled in one pocket, hands trembling, and pulled out a tiny red box. My eyes widened and I felt my heart speed up.

"Viv... My Crazy Eyes, I love you more than anything. It's not just the imprint, I _love_ you. Actually I can't even think of a _real_ word that describes what I feel for you. Seven years ago we met, but I can't think of anything before those seven years. You cloud my mind. Now please tell me you'll let my mind be clouded with memories of you in a wedding dress, because... well I love you."

I managed a shaky nod, tears in my eyes before shouting a "yes" of happiness. Paul jumped up from his knees, pulling me carefully from the couch and twirling me around.

* * *

That day was last month. I still couldn't get over the fact that I was engages, that I was _pregnant_. Never had I imagined I would become a mother so young, but I was ready. Even with all the drama and problems going on, I was ready for this child. I was ready to be a mother to Paul's child.

Although I did have my nightmares. Nightmares of becoming like my mother, leaving her children and never coming back. I did know that it wasn't my mother's fault she didn't come home, but I still hated her for leaving us in the first place.

And there were still the other woman in my family that showed me what could become of me. Quil's mom for example, or my father's mom. Both had left their families, never to return back to them...

Quil hadn't heard from his mom when she was in town, living in my old house. No one had known of her being in La Push besides me and no one would ever know. I knew it would hurt Quil too much.

"Embry's gone," I heard Paul yell as he slammed into the house. I was on the computer, typing away on a report that I had due in a week's time.

"Where is he?" I asked, grabbing my neck and twisting the necklace that lay there. Paul shook his head and started pacing the living room.

"We don't know. His mother was in town and they got in a fight. Then she left and now he's gone... This isn't good Viv," Paul said hurrily his pacing speeding up.

"Is he phased?" I asked. Paul shook his head, his pacing pausing for a moment. "Where could he be going?"

"We don't know Vivyan," Paul growled. I pressed my lips into a tight line, falling back into the couch.

"I don't know why you're telling me all this, it's not like I can really do anything," I snapped at Paul, placing my hands over my ears. I knew the pack had been pushing Embry too hard, I knew he would snap sooner or later.

"I thought you'd like to know Vivyan," Paul said softly. I regretted being harsh immediately.

"Sorry Paul, it's the baby," I whispered, walking over to Paul so I could wrap my arms around his body. Paul's arms immediately wrapped around me also, his shakes stopping instantly.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about the kid. He's probably just running off, blowing some steam. Imagine when our little tyke is a teen," Paul chuckled and placed his hands of my stomach, his fingertips stroking my pant line.

"Think he ran to Tria?" I asked, meaning his imprint. Paul chuckled.

"Of course he did," we both laughed at the same time. Embry was always a wreck, but we noticed he was a tad bit less of a wreck after he patrolled the forest outside his imprints house. Sadly he couldn't talk to her, nor even show himself to her, because he was just a random 25-year old to her parents.

"I guess it is better than him blowing off steam by pounding some random chick like before," Paul chuckled. Embry used to be a player, before the imprint, but Tria changed him. No longer did he fuck any girl he could.

"I guess so," I giggled and pressed my lips against Paul's. Since we had got on the topic of sex, I thought back to the last time Paul and I had enjoyed it. I froze, had it really been a month since the last plunge?

"When was the last time we had sex?" I asked Paul, stepping back to see his reaction. His lips were pressed in a thin line.

"I don't want to hurt the baby," Paul whispered. This made a chuckled break out of my mouth.

"It won't Paul, lots of people do it," I laughed and caressed my stomach. Paul chuckled a bit too, only his laugh seemed unsure.

"So now you're peer pressuring me?" Paul asked and carefully laid his hands on my stomach, his hands warm under my shirt.

My breath caught as he slowly inched his hand further up my shirt...

But that's a story for another day.

**PLAYLIST**

**13: **_**Let Go**_** – Waking Ashland**

**14: **_**Promise the Stars**_** – We the Kings**

**15: **_**She is**_** – Between the Trees**

**16: **_**Bedroom Talk**_** – The Starting Line**

**17: **_**Humans**_** – The Scene Aesthetic**

**A/N: One final note. Thank you for reading, I hope you've enjoyed this, please do let me know.**

**Secondly, my new story should be up late November or early December! Be sure to check it out, I have already given a few clues as to what are going to happen in this last chapter ;)**

**So please review and remember I love you all :)**

**REVIEW AND YOU GET A PREVIEW!**

**And I'm out.**


End file.
